Mentalmente Accesible
by Klainefiction
Summary: Dalton es una escuela especial que brinda apoyo y protección a jóvenes con dones especiales. Los caminos de Kurt y Blaine se cruzan sin querer, pero Kurt no quiere recibir ninguna ayuda. ¿Acaso Anderson podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión? — Finalmente el momento de abandonar Dalton ha llegado y serias consecuencias le harán recapacitar sobre su precipitada decisión — ¡Cap 13 arriba!
1. Options

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

"_**Options"**_

Kurt miró hacia el frente, sintiéndose completamente decidido ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dejando caer su mochila conforme continuaba avanzando, sin importarle realmente que algo en su interior pudiese arruinarse, continuó su camino hasta donde se encontraba la orilla del edificio. Subiendo sin dificultades a la barandilla de seguridad, cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente la helada brisa invernal rozarle gélidamente las mejillas, que, estaba seguro ya debería tenerlas bastante rojas debido a tan ridícula palidez en su piel.

Suspirando pesadamente, miró hacia abajo. Si no le fallaban los cálculos, serían por lo menos tres pisos de distancia con respecto al suelo, y sí, sería una larga caída sin interrupciones pero seguro no dolería demasiado cuando impactase contra el duro asfalto. Nadie notaría nada. Los estudiantes, e incluso maestros, solían mostrar todo el tiempo bastante desinterés ante cualquier clase de abuso físico o psicológico que sufría todos los días fuese dentro o fuera de las instalaciones escolares. Todo seguiría igual, pocos le extrañarían realmente.

El único a quien temía lastimar demasiado era a su padre, quien lo amaba pese a todos los factores en contra, pero él tenía a Finn, el estereotipo de hijo perfecto ante cualquier juicio. Buen deportista, popular, heterosexual y…un ser humano como cualquier otro.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndole a algunas lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos, pretendiendo liberar también ese horrible peso que llevaba cargando desde niño. Raramente lloraba, creía que hacerlo significaba una forma inequívoca de vulnerabilidad bastante evidente, y él, aunque pretendía ser fuerte ya le era imposible continuar por más tiempo. Necesitaba terminar para siempre con toda esa constante porquería donde cayó sin saber exactamente cómo. Sólo un paso, únicamente un pequeño movimiento para acabarla.

Entonces, tomó impulso.

-No te muevas.

El castaño prácticamente se congeló en su sitio y casi por inercia giró la cabeza, conforme buscaba desde aquel ángulo poco privilegiado la voz que lo había interrumpido tan abruptamente. De refilón, distinguió a un hombre quizá algunos cuantos años más viejo que él, llevaba puesta ropa casual pulcramente ordenada evidenciando con ello no pertenecía a Mckinley y, tenía su cabello peinado con tanto gel que brillaba notoriamente bajo la luz del sol matutino. Soltando un resoplido de inconformidad, Kurt decidió lo mejor sería ignorarlo, aún cuando aquel entrometido desconocido se movió casi imperceptiblemente, acercándose algunos pasos.

-Tú realmente no quieres hacer algo como esto. Puedo asegurarte que todo problema siempre tiene aluna solución.

Kurt lo escuchó sin importarle en realidad, manteniéndose todo el tiempo en completo silencio. ¿Por qué perder tiempo valioso con un simple extraño? Soltó el suave agarre que mantenía sobre la helada baranda de seguridad, si quería lanzarse del tejado era muy decisión suya ¿no?

-Hey, tranquilo…sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Ya nadie puede ayudarme

Sin comprender del todo por qué decidió contestarle, se movió dos centímetros más hacia la orilla.

-Claro que sí – sentenció suave. Esperó esa típica frase de "no ce acerque más o saltaré" tan común en los suicidas, pero, sólo obtuvo silencio y una profunda mirada fría-. ¿Qué te parce si hacemos un trato? Si vienes aquí conmigo, podremos encontrar juntos alguna manera de resolver tus problemas.

Kurt lo notó extender su brazo gentilmente, ofreciendo así la mano abierta en señal de ayuda u apoyo desinteresado. Le dio igual, proyectándolo tan notoriamente que su indeseable compañía seguro pudo notar parecía mas bien molesto a emocionalmente inestable.

-Eres idiota si piensas que la vida es así de sencilla.

-Quizá, pero… ¡Espera un segundo!

El hombre moreno reaccionó apresurándose rápidamente a la orilla, pero fue demasiado tarde. Emitiendo un gemido cansado, hundió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans conforme reducía distancias contemplado aquella escena tan poco usual. Sonriendo casi a modo de disculpa al joven castaño que, suspendido completamente en el aire lo miraba como si quisiera agredirlo en cualquier momento. No parecía aterrorizado, sorprendido o cualquier otro sentimiento común ante tal situación, así que, cuando le dirigió una mirada fría acompañada por inexpresividad total, creyó interpretar algo parecido a: "¿Esto es en serio?"

-Ahora, procederé a dejarte en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente, Kurt fue trasladado hasta el centro del tejado y seguidamente depositado con absoluta delicadeza. Reuniendo toda la dignidad pérdida que pudo, se puso en pie sacudiéndose las ropas quizá demasiado fuerte ignorando descaradamente la presencia del otro.

-Gracias por eso – sentenció irónico, clavando sus azules ojos en los del extraño cuyo color se mezclaba entre el castaño y el verde-. ¡Maldito entrometido!

-¿Perdón? – dijo entre risas ofendidas-. Acabo de salvar "tú vida".

-Sabía bien lo que hacía.

-Obviamente que no – dijo cruzándose de brazos, obstinado-. El pensamiento suicida simplemente demuestra un alto nivel de irracionalidad.

-Pues te equivocaste conmigo – tomando sus cosas, le dio la espalda conforme murmuraba-: Maldita sea, yo sabía estaban aquí pero nunca pensé encontrarme con ninguno, nisiquiera por accidente.

-¿A qué te refieres con…"ustedes"?

Kurt le dirigió a su interlocutor desconocido de cabello gelificado una expresión despectiva, como si le molestase el simple hecho de que fingiese demencia tan descaradamente.

-Oh, por favor – se burló perdiendo la paciencia-. Hay tres amigos tuyos abajo hablando con el director ahora mismo- soltó despectivamente-. Tú eres telequinetico ¿no?, ¿ellos qué tipo de…trucos son capaces de hacer?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó realmente interesado, aunque ya intuía una respuesta, pretendiendo ignorar el tono cortante del castaño. Kurt se dio cuenta entonces que estúpidamente reveló demasiada información al desconocido. ¡Ni hablar!, ¡igual daba! Los dos eran fenómenos y si alguna vez intentaba abrir imprudentemente la boca alguna vez, podría enfrentarlo sin problemas.

-En toda la escuela, eres el único cuyos pensamientos me es imposible escuchar abiertamente.

Evitando esperar alguna clase de respuesta, se ajustó dignamente la correa de su mochila prosiguiendo inmediatamente después a marcharse sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, dejando al moreno prácticamente con una impresión bastante evidente.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras que guiaban hacia los pasillos, ahora abarrotados de estudiantes, Kurt se sentía bastante ofuscado por lo sucedido. Lo dijo. Le había revelado su celoso y más grande secreto a un completo desconocido, quien, increíblemente resultó ser alguien de condición semejante a la propia. En sus diecisiete años manejó alguna vez la posibilidad de no ser el único en Ohio con tal condición tan particular, pero como nadie tampoco iba por ahí divulgándolo a voces, descartó la idea de inmediato.

Importándole poco el resto de las clases, decidió había tenido suficiente por día, así que, prácticamente huyendo al estacionamiento por rutas aisladas, se dirigió a su casa dispuesto a encerrarse durante varias horas sin ver a nadie.

Sólo esperaba no volver a ver a aquel hombre nunca más.

**...**

Artie tenía aproximadamente dos horas encerrado en su espacioso despacho de Dalton, calificando exámenes.

Los suaves rayos del sol vespertino se colaban amigables entre las ventanas despejadas, brindando al lugar distintas tonalidades naranjas y amarillas tenues. Orgulloso de si mismo por adelantar tan rápido todo ese trabajo pendiente, dejó el rotulador rojo sobre el fino escritorio de madera tallada, y, permitiéndose estirarse perezosamente, emitió un suspiró.

Aunque no era muy partidario de aplicar pruebas de conocimiento escritas, esta vez agradeció tener con qué entretenerse mientras los chicos estaban fuera, realizando una tarea bastante importante. Ya quería escuchar todos los detalles al respecto. Si todo salía bien, seguro Dalton abrigaría entre sus murallas a algunos estudiantes más.

Apoyando el mentón sobre su mano derecha, miró con nostalgia los distintos marcos colgados de la pared que exponían destinas fotografías. Todas con casi las mismas personas en ellas. Era feliz de ayudar a tantos jóvenes cuyas habilidades especiales prácticamente los convertía en marginados por la sociedad actual. Y aún pese a los años, todavía sentía esa fuerte emoción haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago cada que otro estudiante encontraba refugio entre las seguras paredes de Dalton. Además, también ganó excelentes amigos y aliados a quienes apreciaba.

El colegio había nacido mucho, mucho tiempo atrás con un noble propósito.

Su buena reputación precedía a todos quienes concluían ahí su educación, pero, en realidad tenía un gran secreto que procuraban resguardar celosamente bajo cualquier circunstancia. Dalton era una institución académica cuyo nivel sobrepasaba cualquier escuela promedio fuese o no pública, sí, pero también ofrecían orientación y ayuda a adolecentes que, de alguna manera u otra desarrollaban habilidades sobrehumanas. Intentaban localizar a tantos como les fuese posible, no obstante, sólo muy pocos aceptaban.

El resto prefería aprovechar sus "dones" utilizándolos en fines delictivos principalmente, buscando beneficio personal puramente. Así era el mundo. Una regla primordial para Dalton consistía en que, nadie podía obligar a nadie a quedarse e intentar tener opciones factibles para un mejor camino, donde aceptasen y aprendiesen a vivir con la idea de ser diferentes. Les brindaban protección.

Algo que en el crudo mudo real, definitivamente encontrarían vagamente.

Dejando escapar otro suspiró más largo, ensanchó su sonrisa. Educar las mentes jóvenes de todos esos chicos de una manera que pudiesen enfrentar cualquier cosa, siempre traía consigo buenas consecuencias.

Y hablando de enriquecer mentes jóvenes…

Decidiendo haber descansado lo suficiente, comenzó a reorganizar los exámenes apilándolos y separándolos en dos montones diferentes, logrando así diferenciar los que aún debía corregir. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Tenía cinco minutos intentando descifrar algunas respuestas proporcionadas por Jeff Sterling, cuando alguien golpeó pausadamente su puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato dando paso a Blaine, quien, claramente recién duchado debido a la notoria humedad del cabello rizado, ingresó al lugar cerrando justo inmediatamente después.

-Lamento reportarme tan tarde.

-No hay problema- dijo conciliador para así prestarle toda su atención-. ¿Qué tal les ha ido? ¿Las chicas también están aquí?

-Ha ido bien, y sí. Nada más llegar las dos hablaron brevemente sobre asaltar el comedor a espaldas de Rory, o algo parecido.

Artie río. Esas dos pese a ser adultas, a veces se comportaban como si todavía fuesen estudiantes del lugar. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-No me extraña para nada – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y?... ¿Tuvieron suerte?

-Afortunadamente. Localizamos a los tres que mencionaste sin problema alguno. Primero hablamos con ellos largo y tendido ofreciéndoles venir aquí, aún tienen ciertas reservas pero por lo menos pensarán en ello. Volveremos aproximadamente en dos o tres días, si todo marcha bien, consultaremos a los padres.

-Eso es bueno – asintió aprobatoriamente con la cabeza-. Pero... no es todo, ¿cierto?

-Pues…

-¿Alguno reaccionó de forma violenta?

-¿Con Santana ahí? No, creo que no – agregó divertido. Ella solía derrochar tanta autoconfianza que asustaba muy seguido, obteniendo resultados tanto provechosos como inusuales.

-Aún así, hay algo molestándote.

-Tanto como molestarme…

-Blaine – lo cortó regresando momentáneamente a los exámenes a medio corregir-: te conozco bien y aunque sabes detesto alardear, reconozco cuando estás inquieto. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Había otro más.

El hombre se ajustó las gafas haciendo un gesto repleto de extrañeza total debido a la información revelada.

-¿Seguro? – Blaine movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación-. Mi método de búsqueda difícilmente falla… creí localizar sólo a tres.

-Eso es lo sorprendente del asunto – se movió por la oficina acortando distancias, hasta permanecer a escaso medio metro del otro hombre-. Tú nunca te equivocas.

-¿Pudiste averiguar qué habilidad posee?

-Telequinesis, supongo – Artie frunció el seño, eso explicaba ciertamente por qué consiguió ocultar su presencia incluso de el-. Tras frustrar su intento de suicidio, evitó interactuar conmigo todo lo posible.

-Oh…

-Tampoco pareció sorprendido cuando lo detuve.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? – interesado, se tocó el mentón considerando posibilidades.

-Mike.

-Claro…

-Él tuvo una visión sobre el chico, luego estuve indagando entre las mentes del director y algunos profesores buscando información. Su nombre es Kurt Hummel y es alguien a quien muchos prefieren evitar a toda costa. Lo consideran retraído e incluso violento. Tampoco ayuda nada la actitud que demuestra.

-¿Crees podrá ser de un nivel medio a alto?...Para ser alguien tan joven e inexperto, parece dominar bastante bien sus poderes.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros-. Ya hemos tenido algunas experiencias con otros telequineticos antes, pero hay algo en él Artie, parece totalmente diferente a los demás.

-¿En base a qué?

-La mayoría presentan serios problemas de control. Ya sabes, suelen ser altamente susceptibles a los pensamientos y emociones de quienes los rodean proyectándolos en si mismos, ni hablar sobre bloquearse a un nivel tan profundo. Kurt puede hacer todo eso, lo digo porque sino muy probablemente estaría ya volviéndose loco. El hecho de que tampoco notaras su presencia no hace más que confirmarlo.

-Es necesario charlar con él, entonces- el mayor vio a Blaine pasearse de un lado a otro inquieto, pasándose ambas manos por entre los rulos, desordenándolos -. ¿Hay algo más, verdad?

-Creo intentará nuevamente quitarse la vida.

-Siendo así debemos actuar rápida e inteligentemente.

-O jala fuese tan fácil – gruñó inconforme-. Ya te dije antes, tiene un carácter difícil…él…me mandó al demonio nada más intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

-Así que es eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hirió tu orgullo.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡No!

-Vamos Blaine, estás muy acostumbrado que digan "sí" demasiado pronto. Quien debe lidiar con situaciones desagradables casi todo el tiempo es Santana.

-Muy gracioso – el tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido.

-Igual da...- movió la mano restándole importancia-. Mañana mismo podemos ir, si lo deseas.

-Espera – pidió mirándolo perspicazmente-. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Bueno, si es alguien con un nivel tan alto obviamente requiere ser tratado con mayor atención.

-Pero tú…

-Tengo curiosidad – moviéndose ligeramente en su silla de ruedas, se colocó junto a una ventana y miró hacia los jardines bellamente conservados-. Aunque nosotros imponemos cierta influencia, es él quien debe tomar las decisiones.

-No obligamos a nadie, soy muy consciente de las reglas pero, me sentiría muy culpable si no hiciéramos todo lo posible por brindarle otras opciones. ¡Es apenas un niño, cielo santo!

-En conclución – se giró levemente, encarándolo-, nos presentaremos en esa escuela mañana para intentar hacerle cambiar de idea.

Blaine afirmó pareciendo satisfecho.

-Sino necesitas otra cosa, me retiro. Este día resultó ser muy agotador y todo lo que quiero es irme a la cama.

-Comprendo, pero antes de marcharte a descansar, quiero decirte otra cosa

-Escucho.

-Si el joven Hummel decide asistir a Dalton, deberás tomarlo bajo tu custodia.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el seño.

-Al igual que tú, es telequinetico. Estoy seguro podrás enseñarle mucho más de lo que Santana, Quinn o Sebastián podrían, y, si intuyo bien, le ayudarás a comprender cosas que apuesto en su vida son tema tabú.

-Sólo si acepta.

-Encontraremos la manera... – regresando la mirada al exterior, agregó-, siempre lo hacemos.

Sin más, Blaine abandonó el despacho dejando a Artie nuevamente solo. Conforme avanzaba entre los pasillos, algunos chicos lo saludaron alegres cuando pasaban a su lado. Les sonrió a todos en modo automático.

No sabía por qué, pero podía oler problemas acercándose. Si no le fallaba el instinto, lo cual era casi nunca, eran de los realmente grandes y tenían escrito el nombre de Kurt Hummel en ellos.

**...**

Kurt debería haber adivinado estaba realmente equivocado con respecto a ver al entrometido del día anterior.

Estaba atravesando justo el segundo periodo en clases de francés avanzado con la señora Nicholson, la cual, a diferencia de otras veces resultó ser demasiado aburrida. A decir verdad, Kurt poseía una inteligencia a nivel bastante superior, sacaba notas excelentes pero casi siempre solía disimular estudiaba arduamente para lograrlo, además, todo lo relacionado con la curricula escolar en Mckinley caía en lo soso y sin chiste casi siempre. Ningún reto especial.

Solamente faltaban diez minutos para concluir con la lección, cuando apareció Emma Pillsbury, quien laboraba como orientadora estudiantil. Kurt tardó dos segundos en bloquear todos esos pensamientos tan molestos que la joven mujer despedía, todos relacionados con William Shuester y esa próxima encantadora cita previa a días venideros. Aunque estos cambiaron repentinamente tras recordar torpemente la razón de estar ahí. Kurt lo sabía, por ende, no tardó nada en reunir todas sus cosas prosiguiendo a seguirla entre los pasillos desocupados.

Una vez estuvieron por llegar a la oficina de Figgins, Kurt frunció el seño. Podía asegurar la presencia del director debido el tipo de ideas que formulaba casi descaradamente, así como también la de su padre, quien sonaba más bien confundido, junto a otras dos personas de mentes bastante controladas, una de ellas, desgraciadamente conocida para él. Algo no olía nada bien ahí.

Tras cruzar el umbral, la señorita Pillsbury los dejó a solas no sin antes recordar estaría en su oficina por si necesitaban algo, aunque creyó tal propuesta era explícitamente para el. Se sintió estúpido al recibir tanta atención de todos los hombres presentes.

Con cierto recelo, recorrió a cada uno deteniéndose algunos segundos extras en el tipo que pensaba usar tanto gel parecía una buena idea. Al ser consciente de tal escrutinio, sonrió amablemente tras un ligero asentimiento a modo de respuesta, luego, restándole importancia, reparó en el otro individuo que yacía sentado en una silla de ruedas bastante moderna. Parecía joven, usaba gafas de montura gruesa y su expresión resultaba tranquilizadoramente sospechosa.

Esto a Kurt le daba mala espina.

-Joven Hummel – saludó el director con ese gracioso acento suyo- Tome asiento por favor.

Algo reticente, Kurt avanzó ocupando así la silla vacía ubicada a un lado de su padre, quien sonriéndole conciliador, intentó proyectarle tranquilidad. Burt lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía bien podría ponerse incómodo con tantas personas reunidas ahí.

-¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó defensivo pretendiendo fingir suficiente ignorancia. Había funcionado las últimas cuatro veces. En respuesta, el tipo del gel emitió una suave risa provocándole de inmediato cierta molestia.

-Al contrario – corrigió Figgins sonriendo ampliamente.

-Esperen – pidió Burt levantando la mano en señal de alto-. Si mi hijo no se ha metido en problemas, perdonen si soy rudo o algo pero, ¿qué rayos hacemos aquí, entonces?

-Verá señor Hummel, los dos caballeros aquí presentes han venido exclusivamente a visitarnos desde hace algunos días por motivos bastante importantes – explicó sin decir nada relevante, algo que parecía disfrutar-. Ellos son reclutadores.

-Mi hijo no practica ningún deporte, almenos que yo sepa.

-Nos especializamos en algo más que actividades deportivas, Señor Hummel – habló finalmente el de la silla de ruedas-. Mi nombre es Artie Abrams – se presentó educado luego de acercarse tendiéndole la mano a ambos. Burt la estrechó y seguidamente Kurt dudó en hacerlo también, pero la mirada reprobatoria que su padre le lanzó ante tal descortesía, lo hicieron ceder-. Soy el director actual de la Academia Dalton –dijo evidenciando cuan orgulloso se sentía ante semejante titulo-. Este es Blaine Anderson, pertenece a los miembros docentes de nuestra escuela.

-Mucho gusto a ambos.

Kurt le advirtió con una sola mirada debería quedarse donde estaba parado, y eso pareció causarle más gracia todavía, pero afortunadamente se quedó en su sitio junto a Artie

-Sigo sin entender nada – expresó Burt, ahora, desconfiado.

-Le explicaré brevemente. La Academia Dalton es uno de los colegios con mayor nivel académico del país, tanto, que sólo acepta a un reducido número de alumnos por año. Solamente son capaces de aplicar aquellos estudiantes cuyo coeficiente intelectual o talento innato en artes o deportes sobrepasen los niveles estándar.

-Espere un segundo… ¿Usted intenta decirme que ellos están aquí, por Kurt?

-Efectivamente – asintió Blaine sonriendo educado-. Su hijo posee todas las características necesarias para ser aceptado en nuestra institución.

Kurt apretó los labios, sin saber por primera vez en mucho tiempo cómo reaccionar.

-Hemos revisado el historial académico de su hijo, señor Hummel, y debo decirle que nos topamos con cosas bastante impresionantes – agregó complacido-. Su inteligencia obviamente sobrepasa por mucho la de cualquier alumno promedio.

-Siempre ha sido bueno sacando notas altas – agregó lleno de orgullo paterno ante la molestia del menor-, y realmente agradezco mucho su interés en Kurt, señor Abrams…

-Artie, por favor.

-Artie, entonces – coincidió-, pero como bien han dicho, es una escuela prestigiosa y no…bueno, nuestros recursos actuales ciertamente no podrían costearle una matrícula tan costosa.

-Eso no significa problema alguno, señor Hummel – interrumpió Blaine con extrema suavidad-. Debido al brillante desempeño que Kurt ha desarrollado hasta ahora, el consejo estudiantil le brindará una beca completa, de esa manera, estaríamos asegurándole educación de calidad y usted no deberá gastar ni un solo centavo.

Burt miró a su hijo intentando articular algunas palabras, pero nada emergió desde su garganta. Realmente lo habían impresionado.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Kurt? – preguntó Artie quizá con demasiada cordialidad. Eso lo irritaba en sobremanera-. Es una excelente oportunidad para tu futuro.

-¿Y si me niego? – soltó quizá demasiado retador ante la sorpresa del director y Burt incluido-. Nisiquiera sé si dicen o no la verdad.

-¡Kurt! –lo amonestó su padre-. Discúlpenlo, su actitud no es la mejor del mundo últimamente.

-Todo lo que queremos es brindarte una posibilidad, Kurt- habló Blaine conciliadoramente, haciendo referencia al incidente del día anterior.

-¿Y si quisiera seguir aquí?... no sé, tal vez continuar con mi plan original sea mejor idea – respondió retador siguiéndole el juego, ante las tensas miradas de los otros tres. No, nadie podría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera. Nisiquiera su padre todavía conseguía algo así.

"_**Intentar quitarte la vida no resolverá nada"**_

Aquello fue como recibir una bofetada, limpia, fuerte y terriblemente directa. Blaine no había abierto la boca para nada, pero pudo escuchar su voz hablándole fuerte y clara. Nunca nadie antes lo había invadido de esa manera, tal vez se debía a su nulo trato con otros cuyo "padecimiento" fuese parecido al suyo, sin embargo, lo sintió incómodo. Era como si pudiese sentir a Anderson a un nivel escalofriantemente personal. Entonces, furioso, le dirigió una mirada horrible.

"_**¡No tienes ningún derecho!... ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"**_–siseó amenazante apretando también los puños-. _**"¡Fuera!... ¡Sino lo haces juro por Dios que me obligarás a hacerte mucho daño!"**_

"_**¿Con tu padre y el director aquí presentes?... realmente no creo seas tan tonto, Kurt"**_ - con su mirada señaló al aludido, quien se encontraba hablando con Artie sobre cosas a las cuales no estaba prestando atención-. _**"O…podríamos sacar el tema a colación, creo le sería interesante… ¿Te parece?"**_

"_**Eres un…"**_

"_**No quiero hacerte daño"**_–enfatizó, interrumpiendo su posible palabrota- _**"En Dalton podrás aprender muchas cosas con respecto a tus habilidades. Sólo queremos ayudarte"**_

"_**Así que de eso se trata ¿verdad?... son reclutadores de especímenes raros para crear su propio circo bizarro… ¡Pues no gracias!, no me parece para nada atractiva la idea de una correa alrededor de mi cuello."**_

"_**Podrás pensar lo que quieras pero, sé exactamente cómo debes sentirte" **__- _Kurt distinguió cierta nostalgia en aquel rostro perfectamente afeitado- _**"Dalton me salvó de cometer muchas estupideces, y yo estoy seguro que también podrá servirte de mucho si nos das la oportunidad."**_

Sin responder nada más, Kurt lo expulsó lejos. Satisfecho, contempló como Blaine se frotaba la sien derecha dos veces algo incómodo. Hasta ese momento, se percató que Artie los estudiaba a ambos con especial detenimiento y parecía muy divertido ante la situación.

-¿Y bien, Kurt?

-Necesitamos tiempo para pensarlo – habló Burt educado-. También me gustaría charlarlo con mi mujer y, cuando tengamos una respuesta concreta, se los haremos saber.

-Por supuesto.

Sin agregar otra cosa, los dos se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse. Burt colocó una mano firme sobre el hombro de su hijo, guiándolo hacia la salida. Pero antes de abandonar la oficina del director, el castaño se giró encarando otra vez aquellos ojos hazel.

No obstante, en ningún momento imaginó siquiera que esa sólo sería una de las tantas veces en que lo haría.

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Nueva escritora reportándose! Ok, es mi primer fic y al menos quiero pensar les ha gustado este al menos un poquito. Como aún no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, creo actualizaré los lunes o los viernes, todavía lo considero. ¿Algún comentario? ¿Queja? ¿Idea? ¡Son bienvenidos!**

**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	2. Uncomfortable talks

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece.

* * *

**_"Uncomfortable talks"_**

En cuanto Kurt divisó la figura de Blaine desplazarse con extrema confianza entre los pasillos abarrotados, se dio media vuelta y huyó de el como si fuese portador de un virus muy contagioso. En su afán por escapar, empujó accidentalmente a dos porristas, que nada felices, profirieron variados insultos impropios para una chica. Ignorándolas, continuó caminando sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, conforme escuchaba los pasos del otro seguir su misma dirección. Obviamente lo había visto intentando perderse entre los otros estudiantes. Casi trotando, terminó metiéndose en el baño de chicas tras doblar una esquina, refugiándose así en un cubículo desocupado.

Cerrando con seguro, comenzó a restregarse las manos intentando concentrarse. Se estaba comportando como idiota, pero con perder la calma no ganaría absolutamente nada. Justo había conseguido recobrar casi todo su autocontrol cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una puerta abrirse. Reguló su respiración y guardó silencio.

Blaine a su vez avanzó algunos metros, deteniéndose a admirar con ojo crítico la larga hilera de cubículos rojos que parecían aparentemente vacíos. Cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho, comenzó a golpear insistente el piso con sus pesadas botas, impaciente.

-Realmente me parece muy infantil hagas esto.

Desde su precario refugio, Kurt hizo una mueca disgustada. Inesperadamente, el sencillo broche que mantenía cerrada su respectiva puerta se deslizó permitiéndole al otro tener acceso. Si una persona común estuviese observando aquel espacio, seguro sólo vería un retrete y despachador de papel higiénico. Nada interesante. Pero para Blaine, quien gracias a rigurosos entrenamientos sumados a años de experiencia, podía reconocer sin problemas cualquier tipo de pantalla mental.

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa-. A decir verdad, creí harías algo mucho más elaborado.

-Maldita sea – Kurt apareció de pronto tras disipar la ilusión-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...creí ser lo suficientemente claro respecto a tu escuela para rarezas.

-No son rarezas – aclaró sin parecer molesto-. También son humanos, como nosotros.

-Si, como no.

-Vine porque quiero charlar contigo y, si tengo suficiente suerte, hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Eso no pasará.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-Escucha- pidió Kurt irritado moviéndose hacia los lavabos, y, a través del espejo le dirigió una dura mirada desaprobatoria-: mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Tal vez, realmente no puede importarme menos, crees tener alguna especie de obligación moral para conmigo por ese incómodo momento el otro día pero, déjame decirte que yo no soy problema tuyo. ¿Queda claro?

Blaine frunció el seño. Kurt se dirigía a él como si estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño especialmente estúpido, cuya reducida capacidad mental lo imposibilitaba para entender. Le restó importancia, aunque tampoco se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Sólo queremos brindarte una opción segura para ti.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó al a defensiva rehusándose a mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

-¿Porque qué?...- cambió su peso de una pierna a otra-. Mira Kurt, mientras acudieron por ti aquella tarde que te propusimos estudiar en Dalton, aprovechamos ese breve momento para charlar con tu padre. Se nota es un buen hombre y desea con todo su corazón seas feliz, puedo asegurarte sería muy egoísta que decidieras lastimarlo tanto cometiendo un acto tan desmedidamente egoísta.

Kurt lo miró desaprobatoriamente y Blaine tomó eso como una señal de que no iba precisamente por buen camino.

-Eres una verdadera molestia – soltó con frialdad-. Aléjate de mí.

Nisiquiera alcanzó a avanzar cuatro pasos, cuando Blaine se interpuso en su camino.

-Espera un segundo…-pidió sujetándolo por la muñeca sin demasiada fuerza.

-¡Ay!- se quejó furioso entre dientes-. ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Pocos segundos le bastaron a Blaine para hilar algunas ideas. Pese a los insistentes y frenéticos movimientos por parte de Kurt para liberarse, sujetó el delgado antebrazo levantando la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto exponiéndole la piel. Unos feos moretones color morado y amarillo resaltaron evidenciando cuan grave era la situación.

-Pero qué dem…- murmuró sorprendido.

Soltándose con un movimiento violento, Kurt cubrió nuevamente los golpes. Nunca antes estuvo tan furioso en toda su vida

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-No es tu jodido asunto – siseó bloqueándose a si mismo, evitando así Blaine supiera nada.

-¿Alguien te lastima aquí, Kurt?

-¿Eres sordo o estúpido? – bramó exasperándose ante tan sempiterna calma demostrada por Blaine, quien permaneció inmutable-. Nisiquiera te conozco y tampoco me interesa hacerlo, así que, mejor regresa por donde llegaste y déjame tranquilo. Abre la puerta…

-¿Lo conoces? – insistió terco-. ¿Tu padre sabe sobre esto?

-¡YA BASTA! – gritó perdiendo ya cualquier vestigio de paciencia-. ¡Déjame salir!... ¡Ahora!

Las luces fluorescentes del techo comenzaron a parpadear y Blaine notó una fuerte energía psíquica proyectarse en todas direcciones. Casi por instinto, retrocedió dos pasos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante. Miró precavidamente al castaño, temiendo que en cualquier momento los vidrios estallasen. Debía mantenerlo sereno, porque, si continuaba así, terminaría dañando a alguien o a si mismo.

-Tranquilo – susurró levantando ambas manos en señal de absoluta inocencia, liberando a su vez, el control sobre la puerta-. Lamento incomodarte.

-…

-Escucha – se pasó los dedos entre el cabello, incómodo-. Mi intención al venir aquí consiste en hacerte ver todas las posibles opciones para tu futuro, Kurt. Ya sé he dicho esto antes, aún así, repito queremos brindarte ayuda.

Kurt dejó escapar una exhalación profundamente disgustada. Cerró los ojos buscando calmar toda la rabia que quería emerger.

-No te darás por vencido tan fácil, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-He sobrellevado situaciones parecidas o peores a las que ahora mismo debes enfrentar.

-Lo dudo, y tampoco creo consigas nada.

-Puedo – enfatizó-. Podría hacerlo siempre y cuando me des una oportunidad.

-Perderás tu tiempo.

-Déjame ser yo quien determine eso – dirigiendo miradas cortas de derecha a izquierda, sonrió-. ¿Te parece si conversamos mientras bebemos café?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, me pareció buena idea… ¿acaso vas a preguntar la razón de todo cuanto diga o haga?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-No confió en ti.

-Bueno, eso podría cambiar – bromeó pese a la notoria falta de respuesta por parte del menor.

Blaine abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir primero ganándose una mirada horrible. Haciendo una mueca cansada, miró al cielo buscando ayuda divina. Realmente necesitaría hacer uso de toda su aguante durante las siguientes horas.

Sin dirigirse alguna otra palabra, los dos caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Blaine se acercó hacia una preciosa motocicleta deportiva negra aparcada perfectamente junto a los automóviles del profesorado. Tomando el casco más pequeño, se lo tendió a Kurt. Él lo miró como si estuviese apuntándole con alguna arma de grueso calibre directo al rostro.

-Ten – lo alentó amable-. Es necesario para evitar quebrantar alguna ley.

-Muerte…

Blaine suspiró.

-Kurt, créeme cuando te digo preferirías mil veces arruinar tu peinado a terminar con fractura de cráneo.

-Tengo auto propio.

-El cual usarías para huir nada más tuvieses la oportunidad – aseguró moviendo su mano como si fuese el vehículo recién mencionado que viajaba a toda velocidad-. Mejor no me arriesgo, por eso…- obviando cualquier permiso por parte del castaño, colocó el objeto protector donde correspondía, haciendo oídos sordos de todas las palabrotas que Kurt murmuró entre dientes. A Blaine en cierta manera extraña le causaba gracia. Kurt parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche cuando no podía obtener lo que quería.

-Esto es una estupidez.

-¡Vamos!...es sólo un café. Eso no va a matarte – sonrío ajustándose su propio casco -. Anda, quiero traerte sano y salvo antes que el siguiente periodo inicie – montándose sobre el transporte, palmeó el asiento-. Súbete, juro no muerdo.

-…

A regañadientes, Kurt también subió cuidadosamente sin tener luego mucha idea sobre dónde debería poner exactamente las manos.

-Afírmate fuerte – recomendó tomando ambos puños de aceleración procediendo así a levantar el soporte que brindaba apoyo adicional, provocando que la motocicleta se balanceara unos cuantos centímetros. Kurt nunca antes había tenido alguna otra experiencia con aquellos artefactos, así que, evitándose a si mismo hacer cualquier tipo de ridículo, envolvió los brazos en la cintura de Blaine.

Blaine miró sobre su propio hombro casi imperceptiblemente, tras notar algunas emociones fugaces algo distorsionadas que terminaron desapareciendo casi dos segundos después. Igual que siempre, Artie tenía razón. Kurt aplicaba perfecto para ser de nivel alto respecto a sus habilidades, si decidía acudir a Dalton, aprendería mucho y podría llevar una vida completamente normal.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegaron a la cafetería local más concurrida del lugar: un sitio llamado Lima Bean. Afortunadamente a esa hora casi todo el mudo estaba trabajando o en clases y el lugar ofrecía suficiente privacidad. Ya dentro del local, nisiquiera necesitaron hacer fila para ordenar.

-Bienvenidos a Lima Bean, ¿qué les puedo servir? - habló alegremente una chica rubia que fijó sus ojos azules principalmente sobre Blaine. Sonriendo educado, consiguió hacerla sonrojar.

-Un Medium Drip y…

-Ni se te ocurra, Anderson- advirtió evitando se metiera en su cabeza-. Un Grande Nonfat Mocha.

-¿Eso…hum, sería todo? – preguntó. Parecía que en aquellos escasos minutos hubiese perdido por lo menos veinte neuronas de golpe.

-Sí.

-Ocho colares de cada uno, por favor.

Kurt sacó su cartera, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Yo invito.

-Aquí tiene- sentenció el castaño entregando el dinero a la embobada mujer, pagando así su parte y sin esperar al otro, fue por la orden.

Blaine también hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Después de que un joven con cara aburrida les entregas lo correspondiente, buscaron una mesa alejada del resto, tomando asiento uno frente al otro.

-Tienes cinco minutos Anderson, luego me largaré.

-Nos quedan…- consulto el reloj que llevaba ajustado a la muñeca-, aproximadamente hora y media. Tiempo suficiente para charlar, creo yo.

-Tiempo que no pienso desperdiciar contigo, por eso te recomiendo comiences a hablar antes que decida comenzar a pensar en maneras bastante creativas sobre cómo hacer valer esos ocho dólares recién invertidos.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo.

-Cuatro minutos…

La advertencia era clara. Kurt no se veía nada contento.

-De acuerdo – resignado, bebió algunos sorbos del café-. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes sobre tus habilidades?

-¿Jugaremos a las veinte preguntas? – arqueó la ceja despectivamente-. Muy original…

-Si te facilita más el asunto, podemos.

-Eres un idiota…

-Y tú comportamiento corresponde al de un chiquillo malcriado, pero estamos en un país libre a fin de cuentas –encogiéndose despreocupado de hombros, ignoró el ceño fruncido del menor-. ¿Y bien?... ¿contestaras o no?

-Que te importa.

-Intentemos con algo distinto, entonces – tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa-. -¿Tus padres lo saben?

-¿Por qué deberían?

-Tomaré eso como tu primera pregunta- dijo triunfante-. Deberían porque tienen derecho… ¿no les has dicho ya que tienes miedo a su reacción?

-No podría importarme menos.

-Así como supongo tampoco parecen importarte demasiado las feas contusiones que tienes ahí – señaló con su dedo índice hacia donde sabía se encontraban los golpes.

-Ya te dije no era asunto tuyo.

-Kurt, si quien te lastima pertenece a Mckinley, deberías decirle a alguien – aconsejó y a oídos del castaño sonó como si a Blaine realmente le interesara-. Por otra parte, ¿sabías que en Dalton tenemos una severa política cero tolerante a cualquier tipo de acoso?... ahí podrías encontrar paz, te lo aseguro.

-Eres arrogante al decir con tanta certeza qué necesito o no, Anderson.

-Reconozco golpes hechos con saña nada más verlos, Kurt – enfatizó-. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerte algo así? Sé puedes ser alguien…-las facciones del castaño se endurecieron adquiriendo una expresión nada alentadora-, difícil, pero… ¿has intentado defenderte alguna vez?

-Me gusta como se ve mi cara de esta manera, gracias.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Nunca he tenido buen sentido del humor – respondió de mala gana, apretando quizá demasiado fuerte el vaso térmico que contenía el café.

-¿Nisiquiera una vez intentaste usar tus poderes?

El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó visiblemente, odiándose por eso.

-Las peleas sucias no son lo mío.

-Creo eres el primero que no lo hace – meditó sonriendo-. Cuando tenía tu edad, solía meterme constantemente en todo tipo de problemas.

Kurt curvó los labios altaneramente, apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de su silla para admirarlo mejor.

-Déjame adivinar – colocándose una mano sobre la frente, fingió concentración-. ¡Ah, ya sé!... provienes de una familia disfuncional, violencia incluida entre otro montón de porquería más. Tu padre, desempleado e incapaz de hacer nada bien, solía pasarse casi todos los días ebrio como una cuba gastando dinero que no tenía en bares con muy mala reputación y mujerzuelas baratas. Por otra parte, tu madre mantenía un precario empleo cuyo salario mínimo les permitía subsistir, mientras tú, apenas tenías edad suficiente para asimilar qué sucedía con ellos, aunque las peleas eran constantes. Entonces…- alargó las vocales, burlón-, alguna tarde en particular llegaste a cas temprano y viste al bastardo propinarle una buena paliza a tu madre. Debido a la furia e impotencia, descubriste podías hacer "ciertos trucos" – enfatizó haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos-, te aseguraste de impartirle dos o tres lecciones bastante buenas sobre comportamiento, hasta casi matarlo. Después, comprendiste estaba mal usar tus poderes para lastimar a otros y enmendándote, regresaste al buen camino, enseñando a otros basados en esa experiencia.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo arqueó ambas cejas evidentemente incrédulo ante la historia contada.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

Pese a todo, Blaine debería darle cierto crédito. Aquella locura obviamente era incorrecta en todo sentido, no obstante, aunque pudo intentarlo, Kurt simplemente no se metió en su mente pretendiendo encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiese utilizar. Él respetaba los pensamientos e intimidad de los demás. Eso hablaba muy bien de Kurt, que, ahora no le parecía alguien tan malo como intentaba demostrarle a todo el mundo.

-Ves demasiada televisión – dijo en toda respuesta.

Kurt eliminó cualquier vestigio de emoción posible, quedándose callado. Clavó sus azules ojos en Blaine tan profundamente que consiguió hacerlo removerse incómodo en su silla. Blaine concluyó entonces que, tratar con Kurt, era como atravesar un campo repleto por minas activas listas para estallar ante cualquier movimiento inadecuado.

-Me largo.

Reuniendo todas sus cosas, se dispuso a levantarse. Blaine lo hizo sólo dos segundos antes, impidiéndole alejarse.

-Aunque no aceptes venir a Dalton, quiero que sepas puedes contar con nosotros siempre, Kurt – del interior de su chaqueta negra extrajo una pequeña tarjeta blanca-. Este es mi número telefónico personal, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame.

Kurt admiró el pequeño trozo blanco de papel y luego otra vez a Blaine. Nisiquiera se molestó en tomarla. Esquivándolo, procedió a marcharse.

Decidió regresar en autobús. Maldijo su propia estupidez al permitirse dejar abandonado el auto en Mckinley. Seguro los idiotas de algún equipo deportivo encontrarían divertido banalizarlo.

Media hora después, arribó a al nuevo vecindario donde se mudaran luego de que Carole y su padre decidieran casarse. Pudo notar él no se encontraba porque lo ubicaba en el taller mecánico trabajando, Finn igual, el aura del grandulón la parecía demasiado lejana. Pero Carole si estaba ahí, porque, nada más despojarse del abrigo ella lo recibió sonriéndole ampliamente, secándose ambas manos con un paño de cocina.

-Hola cariño – saludó amable sonriéndole ampliamente-. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?

-Bien, gracias.

-Regresaste temprano.

Kurt asintió pasando al lado de la agradable mujer. Carole siempre se había portado bien con él, no existían motivos para ser desagradable. Aunque tampoco era capaz de demostrar algún otro sentimiento que simple empatía.

-Me sentía indispuesto.

-¿Te duele algo?... puedo buscar algo en el botiquín, si quieres.

-No, gracias. Sólo quiero dormir.

-Bien, más tarde te llevaré algo de comer… ¿te gustaría?

-Como sea…

Subiendo lo más rápido posible, Kurt se encerró en el único lugar del planeta entero donde podía relajarse sin preocupaciones. Quitándose los zapatos dejándolos por ahí, también arrojó su mochila hacia un pequeño sofá y terminó recostándose sobre la mullida cama. El silencio era agradable. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás aprendió a conocer el preciado valor del silencio. Le ayudaba a pensar sin interrupciones y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Contemplando el techo blanco, comenzó a formularse distintas preguntas tontas. ¿Por qué demonios alguien mostraría tanto interés en que estudiase en una escuela tan rara? ¡Nunca antes escuchó hablar sobre ella!

Además, todos quienes parecían conocerla poseían cierta información sobre algunos tipos de habilidades. No confiaba en ellos. Mucho menos en Blaine Anderson con su estúpida sonrisa conciliadora, su irrisible paciencia y seguridad desmedida. Le desagradaba tenerlo cerca. Conseguía irritarle los nervios sin emplear mucho esfuerzo. Ahora, también lo odiaba porque consiguió mover cierta fibra curiosa en él, haciéndole considerar muchas cosas.

Levantándose, se movió sin prisas hacia el pequeño baño ubicado sólo a unos escasos metros. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, encontrándose con lo mismo. Un reflejo de alguien que no valía nada. Alguien vacío, sin ningún propósito especifico por cumplir.

Irónicamente, siempre fue consciente de ello.

Del lavabo, tomó una larga navaja para afeitar moviéndola a contra luz, apreciando fríos destellos plateados centellear. ¿Realmente valía algo seguir intentando?, ¿no sería mejor terminar con todo y así obtendría algo de paz?... si terminase con su existencia ahora mismo, ya nadie llamaría media noche para escupir palabras hirientes, ni tampoco sería susceptible a crudas murmuraciones, agresiones o prejuicios.

A veces, cruzar esa delgada línea entre vivir o morir podía resultar tan sencillo.

Cerró los ojos y ocultó el objeto cortante donde sabía les sería imposible buscar. Supuso debió permanecer demasiado tiempo encerrado ahí, porque, su padre ahora mismo estaba en las escaleras. Quería hablarle.

Pocos segundos después, lo tenía en la habitación.

-Hola – dijo con expresión tranquila-. Carole me dijo no te sentías bien.

-Dolor de cabeza. Nada grave – murmuró sin expresión alguna, consiguiendo satisfacerle. Los dos se conocían lo suficiente y sabían cuándo o no presionar por respuestas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – sí, sonaba grosero, no obstante, conocía el por qué su padre estaba ahí, notablemente incómodo.

-¿Directo al punto, verdad?

-Es mejor…

-De acuerdo, sólo tengo curiosidad – Burt arrastró la silla del escritorio donde Kurt solía trabajar en proyectos escolares, sentándose a horcajadas con el respaldo pegado al pecho-. ¿Has pensado sobre lo del otro día? Es decir… – hizo algunos ademanes con las manos, intentando explicarse-, tú sabes, transferirte a… ¿cómo rayos se llamaba?

-Dalton, papá.

-Eso.

-¿Por qué debería siquiera considerarlo?

-Parece una buena oportunidad para tu futuro, Kurt – explicó apoyando ambos brazos sobre el duro respaldo, en una posición más cómoda-. Aunque evitas a toda cosa hablar conmigo referente a diversos temas, sé no pasas buenos ratos en Mckinley.

-Tengo diecisiete, es la preparatoria y muy pocos se divierten realmente.

-¡Pero deberían, chico!, ¡deberían! – alzó las manos enfatizándolo-. Se supone deben salir con amigos, reír ante cualquier ocurrencia grande o pequeña, ir al cine, a comer hasta olvidar su propios nombres… ¡incluso meterse en problemas, caramba!... ¡yo quiero todo eso para ti!

Kurt adoptó una actitud inescrutable.

-Eso es basura.

-Escucha – pidió acercándose ligeramente, tras impulsarse con ambas piernas aprovechando la silla tenía ruedas-: sólo Dios sabe cuán culpable me siento todavía por lo sucedido durante esos años Kurt, aún así, he intentando enmendarme lo mejor posible contigo, y porque te quiero, deseo verte feliz. Lo mereces, muchacho.

-¿Y crees que transfiriéndome a una escuela de niños ricos algo podía cambiar? La gente idiota e ignorante siempre será así donde sea, papá.

-Entonces, marca la diferencia – alentó-. Nunca sabrás hasta intentarlo – poniéndose en pie, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt, meciéndolo con suavidad-. Desde el día en que finalmente estuviste conmigo por primera vez, me prometí como padre respetar tus decisiones y apoyarlas aunque supiera estés equivocado. Pero como amigo, creo si puedo darte algunos consejos…¿quieres oír uno?

Kurt asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Adelante.

-Dalton, siendo una escuela de excelencia puede brindarte oportunidades y posibilidades infinitas para llegar hasta donde desees, hijo – enfatizó mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Aún así, cualquier cosa que decidas te respaldaré pase lo que pase y debes saber siempre estaré muy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro…

-Bien. Ahora, mejor bajemos porque Carole preparó un montón de comida deliciosa y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Juntos, acudieron al comedor donde ya les esperaba la meza espléndidamente servida. Conforme desaparecían los alimentos de los platos, Kurt tuvo suficiente tiempo para considerar opciones. En realidad, su padre le dio bastantes motivos para ello. Era cierto, los dos pasaron bastante momentos incómodos por no decir difíciles los primeros años. Burt Hummel no merecía ser víctima de sus equivocas elecciones. Y Kurt podía ser obstinado pero nunca estúpido.

Quizá cometía un error, tal vez no sería precisamente alguna buena solución, pero ya había decidido qué hacer. Su padre tenía razón en muchas, muchas cosas y aunque no lo demostrase, lo quería y deseaba tuviese tranquilidad.

Ahora, sólo sería cuestión de ponerse en contacto con Anderson y otra vez, todo en su vida cambiaría. Aunque ignoraba si sería algo bueno o no.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Nada por decir. ¡Sólo muchas gracias por los comentarios!**


	3. Decitions

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

**"Decitions"**

Muy bien, ya era un hecho confirmado: Sebastián estaba completamente agotado.

Arrojando sobre el escritorio sus gafas de montura gruesa, maldijo al menos unas tres veces en diferentes idiomas, mientras se preguntaba bastante mortificado por doceava vez dónde demonios se había metido Blaine. El muy cretino, sin previo aviso alguno, decidió no presentarse aquella mañana dejando tiradas todas sus clases importándole poco o nada causarles inconvenientes a los demás.

Quinn y él debieron repartirse los grupos cubriéndole así la espalda, evitando así perjudicar a los estudiantes. Luego de cuatro cases, ningún mensaje o llamada después, creyó tener suficiente y entonces decidió buscar respuestas. Durante el descanso del medio día, acudió primero con Artie. Ese hombre sabía todo cuanto sucedía dentro y fuera del colegio con una precisión aterradora, no por nada era un excelente buscador. Comentándole la situación, pareció poco preocupado, más bien lo encontró bastante divertido. Intentó sonsacarle información, pero supo desde un inicio sería pura pérdida de tiempo.

Artie jamás revelaba demasiado cuando no quería.

Masajeándose las sienes, Sebastián repasó todo el repertorio de insultos que estuvo elaborando durante toda la tarde. Se desquilataría con Blaine de alguna manera. Café gratis y repostería fina durante un mes. Sí, podría comenzar con algo así, al menos por ahora. Era un precio algo justo por comportarse como un verdadero idiota desconsiderado.

Aunque estaba molesto, también debía lidiar con ciertos rastros de profunda preocupación. Cuando Blaine no contestó sus llamadas, preguntó a Santana si sabía algo. Sólo consiguió inmiscuirse en una absurda y pesada batalla de insultos durante casi veinte minutos y se detuvieron hasta que algunos estudiantes, bastante emocionados, comenzaron a elevar apuestas sobre quién se quedaría con la victoria. Todo un caso perdido. Quinn por otra parte, de manera más agradable comentó verlo por última vez durante la cena del día anterior.

Luego nada.

Y ahora comenzaba a tener ciertas ideas homicidas.

Se le ocurrieron un par de buenos lugares a los que pudo acudir, y como se llegase a enterar Blaine visitó los que figuraban entre su lista negra, lo terminaría estrangulando. Seguro Blaine se ofuscaría bastante si reclamaba algo pero, maldita sea, se suponía ambos eran buenos amigos. Y los amigos verdaderos solían decirse la verdad aunque jodiese. Así eran las cosas.

Sebastián y Blaine, igual a muchos otros colegas esparcidos por todo el país, se conocieron en Dalton durante sus épocas doradas de adolescencia. Pese a las personalidades tan opuestas (Blaine demasiado serio e introvertido, mientras que Sebastián solía tratar todo en la vida como una gran broma), consiguieron llevarse bastante bien. Incluso tuvieron algo parecido a un breve flechazo durante algunos meses.

No funcionó. Aún pese al fracaso, los dos decidieron conservar la amistad que, durante los siguientes diez años terminó fortaleciéndose.

A diferencia de Blaine, quien decidió desde un principio regresar a Dalton nada más concluir sus estudios universitarios, Sebastián buscaba aventuras emocionantes. Con ayuda de Artie, consiguió unirse a una organización de gobierno donde sus habilidades conseguían resolver diversos problemas cuya clasificación jamás podrían ver la luz pública.

Todos los días corría inmensos riesgos, se codeaba con la muerte cada dos por tres e incluso conoció a muchos hombres y mujeres que no pudieron regresar a casa. Entonces, un día inesperado llegó Albert, un hombre educado, divertido amable e indiscutiblemente maravilloso. Fue amor a primera vista. Se tomaron tiempo para conocerse, enamorarse y finalmente contraer nupcias tras dos años de extraordinario noviazgo.

Pero su matrimonio era todo menos convencional. Consientes sobre la peligrosidad implicada en el oficio de ambos, decidieron ocupar trabajos más tranquilos que les permitiese asentarse en un sitio especifico, sin necesidad de viajar constantemente o separarse durante mucho tiempo. Albert solicitó ser transferido a áreas de oficina principalmente, donde debería ocuparse del constante papeleo u actividades archivísticas. Tenía estatus importante, una bonita oficina, buen sueldo y horario flexible. Mientras tanto, Sebastián ofreció servir como docente en Dalton.

Artie aceptó encantado.

Desde entonces, habían transcurrido sólo escasos seis meses. Estaba prácticamente recién casado, y en lugar de disfrutar tiempo de calidad con su esposo, debía quedarse durante al menos tres horas más. ¡Vaya manera de desperdiciar tiempo valioso!

Todavía molesto, sacó su teléfono celular buscando entre los contactos un número conocido, tras localizarlo, presionó el botón de llamada.

-Hola – contestó una voz masculina grave, aunque gentil al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola sexy… ¿ya estás en casa?

-Desde hace media hora – aunque Sebastián no podía verlo, sabía sonreía ampliamente-. ¿Has terminado por hoy o debo seguir conformandome con más llamadas y mensajes ocasionales?

-Desgraciadamente todavía me tendrán prisionero hasta las seis – puso los ojos en blanco haciendo muecas, como si de pronto hubiese percatado un olor nauseabundo.

-Tanto como prisionero…

-No me culpes por sentirme enfadado, porque ahora mismo preferiría mil veces compartir contigo una tina con agua caliente y espuma, mucha espuma.

Albert dejó escapar una risa encantada ante el comentario.

-Es un excelente plan cariño, pero puedo esperar. Incluso prepararé todo para darte un masaje si quieres.

-Quiero – murmuró coqueto. Si alguien hubiese entrado a su oficina en ese momento, podía asegurar tenía cara de estúpido, aunque era un estúpido feliz-. ¡Esto es horrible!

-¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo por ahí? Dalton es enorme y te ayudará a distraerte.

-Conozco cada parte del lugar casi como si fuera la palma de mi mano, Albert. ¿Estudie aquí, recuerdas? No sería nada interesante.

-Me acuerdo bien, pero sino sales te pondrás de malas y eres horrible persona cuando eso sucede.

-¡Oye! – reclamó poniéndose en pie para mirar por el gran ventanal ubicado justo a su espalda-. He escuchado pocas quejas cuando me pongo "malo" en otras circunstancias.

-Lo sé, lo sé…por cierto, ¿aún sin noticias de Blaine?

-¡Ni me lo menciones al bastardo!

-Vamos Sebastián, seguro algo muy importante debió requerir su presencia para ausentarse de esa manera.

-¿Sexo ardiente con algún desconocido?

-No…

-Podrá comportarse mojigato en muchos sentidos todo cuanto quiera pero, sigue siendo hombre, necesita tener esa cosa suya metida en…

-¡Demasiada información! – interrumpió Albert presuroso-. Podrá ser muy amigo tuyo pero su vida sexual no podría importarme menos…o… ¿acaso es por ese motivo que te has ofuscado tanto?

-¡Albert Julian Morrison! – reprendió severo-. Cuidado con esa boca.

-De acuerdo, lo lamento.

El de ojos verdes frunció el seño recordando que durante algún punto en su relación, Albert se encargó de poner las cosas bastante difíciles porque sentía muchos celos irracionales hacia Blaine.

Ninguno podía permanecer en una misma habitación tiempo suficiente sin terminar peleando. Pero entonces, luego de discutir fuertemente por el mismo motivo haciendo peligrar lo que tenían, Sebastián llamó a Blaine porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Una botella de Whiskey después (que bebió casi él solo), Blaine lo dejó a cargo de una mal humorada Santana y, decidido, acudió al departamento donde vivían para aclarar varias cosas con Albert.

Ambos terminaron con golpes diversos en todas partes, ojos morados, narices rotas, contusiones notorias y nudillos amoratados. Durante dos días casi hicieron enloquecer a Mercedes, quien pretendiendo hacerles escarmentar, les brindó atención médica común. Fue algo horrible, pero finalmente limaron ciertas asperezas consiguiendo así llevarse "un poco" mejor.

-Intentaré llegar a tiempo para cenar.

-¿Te has enfadado, verdad?

-Sólo digamos que…

Sebastián se interrumpió cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar la familiar figura de Blaine moverse a toda prisa. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta negra de piel, vaqueros gastados y botas. Con semejante aspecto sólo Dios sabía en qué sitio estuvo metido durante todas esas horas.

-Debo irme, te veré más tarde y podremos hacer todo lo que se te ocurra.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó aliviado.

-Seguro.

-Está bien. Te amo.

-También te amo – alejó algunos centímetros el aparato como si con ello pudiese postergar otro poco el colgar-. Te amo, te amo…adiós.

Cortando toda comunicación, prácticamente necesitó correr para alcanzar a Blaine. Una vez en el pasillo, tomó varias rutas alternas bien conocidas a sabiendas que acortaría por lo menos la mitad del tiempo requerido para llegar al living principal. Ignorando algunas miradas curiosas, se desplazó ágilmente y tuvo mucha suerte porque, nada más llegar, dos segundos después el otro hombre también lo hizo.

-Ahora no…– casi exigió señalándolo impaciente, sin detenerse, provocando desmedida curiosidad en Sebastián.

Aquella actitud dejaba mucho a desear considerando que Blaine intentaba mantener bajo estricto orden casi toda su vida, por lo tanto, haciendo gala de su conocida terquedad, le bloqueó el camino.

-Alto ahí, matador – pidió -. ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos te has metido?

-Luego te explico…

Blaine dio dos pasos hacia la derecha buscando evitarlo, consiguiendo que Sebastián se moviera en la misma dirección, imitándolo.

-¡He cubierto casi todas tus clases, hombre! Al menos considero correcto tener alguna explicación coherente de tu parte.

El moreno gruñó y se masajeó notablemente alterado los ojos y frente. En realidad no quería tener aquella conversación ahora mismo.

-Escucha- comenzó sonando impaciente-: hoy ha sido un día especialmente difícil, me gané una migraña de esas que marcan época y créeme cuando te digo que casi agoté por completo todo vestigio de paciencia posible, así que... ¿serías tan amable de dejarme tranquilo hasta mañana por la mañana?

Sebastián arqueo la ceja derecha, resultándole un poco difícil asimilar aquello. Generalmente, Blaine era una persona tranquila por naturaleza, evitaba los problemas porque creía resultaba más conveniente resolverlos utilizando inteligencia y no los puños (exceptuando esa ocasión con Albert, ya que, según las dos versiones, quien inició todo fue el primero). Con ojo crítico, evaluó discretamente el otro cuerpo masculino, reconociendo de inmediato todas las señales; hombros tensos, mandíbula apretada, postura forzada, ceño fruncido…  
No tenía dudas, Blaine estaba enfadado.

Muy, pero muy enfadado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-¡Nada! – casi gritó, sorprendiéndose también a si mismo-. Sólo… – dejó escapar el aire que sostenía-, dáme algunas horas… un par de horas nada más,Sebastián... ¿crees poder hacer eso?

Sebastián se mantuvo callado y haciendo un gesto con el brazo, le permitió marcharse.

-Gracias.

Dejando atrás la figura delgada del castaño, subió las escaleras haciendo resonar sus pesados pasos por los pasillos. Nisiquiera sabía por qué mierda se sentía así en primer lugar, pero Kurt conseguía, de alguna manera, sacarlo de sus casillas demasiado rápido. Azotando la puerta nada más llegó a su habitación personal, se quitó la chaqueta quizá con demasiada brusquedad, arrojándola sin cuidado alguno sobre una silla cercana.

-¡Maldita sea! – bufó pasándose las manos entre el cabello desordenado.

Estúpido y obstinado Kurt. El muy tonto decidió quedarse y vivir miserablemente a abrirse a nuevas posibilidades de mejorar. Entendía en cierta manera tuviese algo de miedo por abandonar su zona "segura", sin embargo, todavía no podía conseguir entenderlo. Respirando agitado, se dejó caer sobre el colchón cubriéndose los ojos. Tal vez todas esas emociones encontradas se debían a que Kurt le recordaba muchísimo a si mismo cuando era adolecente. Demasiado inseguro, demasiado alejado del mundo entero impidiéndole confiar en alguien más. ¡Por ello quería ayudarle! Hacerle ver no todo en la vida era tan malo como creía.

No se resignaría tan fácil. Quebrantaría un montón de reglas, también tenía plena conciencia sobre los inconvenientes que desencadenaría, aún así, volvería otra vez, y otra, y otra hasta hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Relajándose casi completamente, buscó una posición más cómoda permitiéndose descansar. Minutos después, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Y soñó.

Se vio a si mismo caminar descalzo y ataviado con ligeras ropas blancas por una hermosa playa cuya arena brillaba bajo los rayos del sol matutino. El cielo azul despejado, proporcionaba al mar cierto aspecto andrógino conforme las aguas golpeaban la orilla produciendo ligera espuma, empapándole los pies. Entonces, Blaine frunció seño con profundidad. Aquello no podía ser un sueño común, porque estos solían provenir del subconsciente. No. Más bien fue incluido en una proyección mental bastante buena.

Avanzando con lentitud, distinguió a la distancia cierta figura conocida. Pronto, se encontró trotando escuchando los sonidos característicos al sitio y conforme más se acercaba, supo se trataba de Kurt. Desconocía cómo, pero Kurt consiguió llamarlo psíquicamente inmiscuyéndolo ahí contra su voluntad.

_-**"Hola**"_- saludó nada más tenerlo enfrente, sin obtener respuesta-._ **"Es un sitio estupendo…me gusta."**_

_-**"Creo haberlo visto en una revista hace tiempo."**_

_-**"Más sorprendente todavía" **_– por fin, Kurt se decidió a mirarle como si de pronto hubiera aparecido de la nada-._ **"Me refiero a que conseguiste brindarle mucho realismo a una imagen creada por tu mente, y eso, sólo se consigue tras mucho entrenamiento." **_

-**"En realidad no creí funcionaría."**

_-**"Estoy aquí"**-_ murmuró disfrutando la hermosa visión-._ **"¿Exactamente por qué motivo me has llamado, Kurt?**_

_-_**_"¿Tan rápido sueles retractarte de tus propuestas?"_ **– arqueó la ceja arrogante ante la notoria cara confusa del otro. Era como si le costase mucho trabajo resolver una operación matemática básica.

_-**"¿A qué te…?"**_

_-**"Dijiste podía hablar contigo cuando quisiera, pues bueno, eso hago."**_

La exasperación del castaño resultaba palpable.

_-_**_"Entonces… ¿qué quieres decirme con exactitud?"_ **– preguntó comenzando a caminar sin fijarse si Kurt lo seguía o no.

_-**"¿A dónde rayos vas?"**_

_-**"A ninguna parte, nada de esto es real a fin de cuentas."**_ – hundió las manos en los bolsillos, restándole importancia-. _**¿Y bien?**_

_-** "Me exasperas."**_

_-**"Si eso es todo, preferiría regresar ahora mismo así que…**_

Blaine se dispuso a identificar la conexión entre ambos para romperla, liberándose así de la ilusión.

_-**"Lo haré"**_

Kurt sonó tan firme y determinado, causándole cierta confusión al mayor.

_-**"¿Perdón?"**_

_-**"Aceptaré esa estúpida beca."**_

_-**"¿Puedo saber los motivos?"**_ – se giró para encararlo-. _**"Hace algunas horas tenías una opinión completamente distinta."**_

_**-"Mis razones son lo de menos."**_

Sin poderlo evitar, Blaine sonrió encantado provocando la evidente irritación de Kurt.

_-**"¿Te parece divertido? -**_gruñó en advertencia.

_-**"No, realmente no es por lo que crees."**_

_-_**_"Eres insoportable… aunque supongo debes escucharlo bastante seguido._ **

_-**"Ocasionalmente, sí…" **_– agregó divertido-._ **Y me alegra saber considerases aunque fuese un poco lo que charlamos durante la tarde.**_

Kurt lo miró con aire de suficiencia absoluta clavando su azul y dura mirada en él, a un nivel perturbador.

_-**"En ningún momento dije hubiese sido gracias a ti"**_

_**-"Pero…"**_

Kurt pareció percatarse sobre algo que ignoraba, porque, con una micro expresión extrañada, dijo:

_**-"Deberías despertar ahora."**_

Blaine recuperó la conciencia y notó dos voces alteradas discutir fieramente en el pasillo. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de incorporarse, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente de golpe dando paso a cierta latina evidentemente furiosa.

Sebastián venía justo detrás.

-¡Lamento esto Blaine! – se disculpó culpable-. Juro intenté detenerla pero amenazó con golpearme, Dios sabe que nadie quisiera recibir uno de sus famosos derechazos. ¡Me enviaría directo y sin escalas al otro mundo!

Santana puso los ojos en blanco expresando claramente "me vale una mierda".

-San, hemos hablado antes sobre esto, no puedes venir aquí y entrar así nada mas – señaló sentándose por completo-. ¿Qué tal si un día estuviese saliendo del baño sin…?

-Mira Bob Reynolds, podrías tener ahora mismo una orgía aquí dentro, y créeme buena falta te hace, pero sinceramente no podría importarme menos – dejando en evidencia su mala actitud, sujetó a Blaine por la camisa-. Ahora vas a decirme en qué sucio agujero del infierno te has escondido esta tarde, o me pondré a la altura de Lima Heights Adjacent y te aseguro no será nada bonito.

-Oh dios…

-Chicos, mejor tranquilicémonos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?...no quiero tener que inventarle alguna excusa barata a Artie para explicarle por qué terminaron destruyendo una pared.

-¡Cierra la boca, suricata africana subdesarrollada! – amenazó sin desviar la atención de Blaine, quien parecía todo menos asustado-. ¡Habla Anderson!

-Bien – se rindió al fin-. Definitivamente no es nada de lo que imaginan.

-…

-¿Recuerdas la última escuela donde estuvimos hace dos días?

-¿La del director mañoso? – Blaine asintió -. ¿Regresaste?

-Debía hacerlo ya que no había tres de los nuestros ahí, sino cuatro.

-Espera un segundo- pidió Sebastián ya sin entender nada, creyendo haber escuchado una muy mala broma-. ¿Artie se equivocó?... ¿cómo es eso posible?

Mirándolos interrogante a ambos, esperó explicaciones olvidando dos segundos que Santana tampoco tenía conocimiento sobre el tema.

-No precisamente.

-¿Cómo, entonces?

-Artie acertó en todo lo demás, es sólo que este chico consiguió ocultar bastante bien su presencia, por eso le fue imposible detectarlo.

-Debe corresponder a un nivel medo…o… quizá alto – meditó ella bastante interesada-. Sabes cuan difícil puede ser pasar desapercibido por Artie.

-Debido a eso necesité ir…, quería explicarle mejor las opciones aquí en Dalton.

-¿Y? – Santana quiso saber, colocándose ambas manos a cada lado de su esbelta cintura-. ¿Él aceptó?

Blaine permitió a sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa triunfante, aunque no arrogante.

-Por supuesto – dijo, bastante seguro.

Sebastián y Santana compartieron ciertos gestos dubitativos. Los dos también auguraban panoramas problemáticos, donde Blaine, sin duda, terminaría inmiscuido sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

**Sólo diré...¡al diablo los viernes! Actualizaré cada que pueda. ¡Gracias por todos sus mensajes! ¡Los adoro!**_**  
**_


	4. Welcome to Dalton

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

**"Welcome to Dalton"**

-Impresionante. Esto es como Hogwarts, pero en versión gay -Kurt prefirió mantenerse callado, aunque eso no evitó pusiera los ojos en blanco tras escuchar los "inteligentes" comentarios que su hermanastro tendía a emitir cada cinco minutos.

Recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la secretaria, a quien prefirió ignorar, comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían estar los padres de ambos metidos en aquella oficina. Maldita sea que ya no lo soportaba.

Tal vez no fuese poseedor de una paciencia privilegiada pero, conforme transcurrían los minutos, notaba cualquier vestigio referente a ella esfumarse demasiado rápido y todo por intentar coexistir pacíficamente con Finn durante un lapso demasiado prolongado. Finn era buen chico, sin embargo, en opinión de Kurt también demasiado idiota. ¡Cada que abría la boca pedía recibir varios insultos del repertorio más hiriente que tenía!

Respirando largo y profundo, terminó mordiéndose la lengua. Podía lograrlo, sólo necesitaba quedarse callado y asunto arreglado.

-Aún me parece increíble obtuvieras esa beca completa para estudiar aquí, hermanito – agregó Finn mirándolo emocionado y, palmeándole el hombro con tanta fuerza que consiguió proyectarle varios centímetros hacia adelante-. ¿Cómo rayos lo has conseguido?

Kurt volteó a mirarle tajante, ofuscado ante la demostración de afecto tan brusca. ¡Adiós intentos civilizados de interacción!

-Se llama estudiar, Finn. Si al menos utilizaras tu cerebro durante veinte minutos al día, verías resultados parecidos.

-Mis notas son buenas – se quejó balanceando su cabeza demostrando conformidad.

-¿En qué dimensión?

-Oye, intento mantener una conversación normal contigo, amigo – dijo desanimado ante los desastrosos resultados.

Sabía bien Kurt tenía carácter complicado. Vivía manteniéndose a la defensiva y si alguien intentaba acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, terminaba huyendo aterrorizado gracias a los comentarios nada halagadores que recibían sin consideración alguna. Era irritable, frío, mezquino y mal educado. Aún así, Finn nunca perdía las esperanzas de estrechar lazos entre ellos porque ahora formaban parte de una misma familia. Segaría intentando aunque Kurt se obstinase en actuar cual perro rabioso dispuesto a morder nada más tuviese oportunidad.

-El coeficiente intelectual que manejas me hace dudarlo – espetó malamente-. Y no soy tu amigo.

-¿Siempre debes ser tan malo?

-¿Siempre preguntas estupideces? – Kurt había empleado un tono tan insultante que hasta un niño cuyas capacidades mentales fuesen mínimas, podría percatarse sin problema alguno.

Rindiéndose, Finn terminó tomando una revista pretendiendo distraerse en algo y evitar así comenzar alguna pelea innecesaria donde sabía terminaría perdiendo. Recién habían transcurrido veinte minutos, cuando la puerta que guiaba al despacho del director se abrió y Blaine salió momentáneamente, dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Kurt – lo llamó educado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-¡Cuidado con ese lenguaje, jovencito!

La mujer mayor de apariencia inofensiva que hasta ese momento se mantuvo silenciosa realizando actividades archivísticas, pareció ofenderse ante semejante contestación tan grosera. Encontraba inaceptable que un posible futuro alumno de una academia tan respetada como lo era Dalton, faltase tan descaradamente al respeto al profesorado.

Así que, pese a la expresión asustada de Finn y total falta de interés por parte del castaño, abrió su boca lista para soltar un sermón bastante largo, pero Blaine indicó sin utilizar palabra alguna que no había problema. Ella quiso oponerse, pero al final regresó a trabajar murmurando inconforme entre dientes.

-Entra un momento, por favor – pidió Blaine moviendo la mano en clara invitación para que se levantase-. Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Kurt arrugó los labios, tragándose varios insultos. De todas las cosas del mundo entero, recibir órdenes se encontraba ubicada en primer lugar de su lista negra personal. Tenía serios problemas con niveles jerárquicos lo cual conseguía acarrearle problemas constantes, sin embargo, sabía debería aprender a quedarse callado si quería quedarse en aquella escuela o terminaría siendo expulsado nada más transcurridas unas cuantas semanas.

Apretando la mandíbula fuerte, se puso en pie caminando hacia donde Blaine esperaba. El moreno sonrió amable, apartándose dos pasos permitiéndole pasar primero ante la mirada incrédula de Finn que, olvidando de pronto las ganas que tenía por leer, intentaba curiosear a distancia sin éxito alguno.  
La oficina de Artie resultó ser un sitio espacioso, lujosamente decorado y elegante.

-Kurt, toma asiento – ofreció Artie señalando una silla vacía junto a Carole que le sonrió conciliadora, brindándole cierta confianza-. Ya hemos terminado con los tramites protocolarios que convierten tu transferencia en un hecho, ahora, sólo debemos tratar ciertos temas esenciales para granizarte una buena estadía aquí.

-Sea más claro – advirtió entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado, cual gato en presencia de un perro especialmente peligroso.

-Kurt…

-Tranquilo señor Hummel – tranquilizó Artie ensanchando aún más su sonrisa sin mostrarse ofendido-. Es entendible la reacción de Kurt, todos alguna vez tendemos a experimentar cierto temor cuando enfrentamos algo nuevo o desconocido porque, en cierta manera, crecemos acostumbrados a vivir de una manera bastante específica.

-Sus opiniones sobre el comportamiento humano me tienen muy sin cuidado, señor director – espetó Kurt altanero, enfatizando "director" casi ponzoñoso tras acomodándose mejor-. Dejémonos los protocolos innecesarios, diga lo que por obligación deberé escuchar y así podré largarme lo antes posible.

Blaine se cubrió la frente con una mano resignado, Carole avergonzada, se restregó las manos evitando cualquier contacto visual y Burt, evidentemente molesto, fue mucho más expresivo.

-Mira hijo...- comenzó reprobatoriamente utilizando tono firme. Sabía existían dos maneras de tratar con Kurt, una rendirse sin luchar y la otra no demostrarle miedo alguno. Si bien el segundo método resultó problemático, funcionó bien hasta ese momento-. Es importante aprendas a escuchar y callar cuando es necesario…, ya hemos hablado sobre ello muchas veces.

-Como sea…

-Creo será mejor comenzar por las reglas.

-Son bastante sencillas a decir verdad – Blaine, desplazándose naturalmente hasta el escritorio, explicó breve pese a la tensión del ambiente-. En esencia nuestro reglamento es muy parecido a las de otras escuelas. No se permite fumar, ingresar substancias ilegales o bebidas alcohólicas en dormitorios, aulas o cualquier otra propiedad de la escuela. Deberás portar durante la semana el uniforme como los otros alumnos, exceptuando fines de semana u horarios libres, sólo así podrás disponer como te plazca de tu propio guardarropa siempre y cuando no sea demasiado extravagante. Tenemos toques de queda, los horarios podrás encontrarlos anexados a la curricula que desarrollamos para ti, basada en tu desempeño académico – Burt asintió, conforme-. Ahora, lo siguiente posiblemente podrá causarte cierto conflicto, pero contamos con estrictas políticas cero tolerantes al acoso en cualquiera de sus variantes. Dentro de estos muros automáticamente todos pasamos a ser iguales, respetamos preferencias sexuales, raza y religión y si alguien tiene inconformidad respecto a ello, deberá guardarla para si mismo o afrontará consecuencias severas.

-También debes saber que a diferencia de Mckinley manejamos un nivel educativo mucho más avanzado – aclaró Artie creyendo importante explicar cada detalle-. Tal vez demores algunos días en acostumbrarte, por eso, recomendaría buscaras apoyo en tus compañeros o profesores, de esa manera evitarás atrasarte.

-Lo dudo.

-Pienso igual – coincidió divertido-. Ahora bien, los dormitorios están divididos en dos alas, una correspondiente a las damas y otra para los caballeros. Durante la noche queda estrictamente prohibido desplazarse entre ellas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Intuimos preferirías habitación individual. Regularmente se ubican a dos personas juntas pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor tener cierta privacidad, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió, sintiéndose aliviado internamente. Nunca podría haber soportado compartir espacio con otro chico desconocido. Su padre pareció confundido ante eso último, pero Kurt se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Eso es todo? – quiso saber el castaño seguro de no olvidar nada.

-Por ahora sí. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

-¿Dónde podremos adquirir los uniformes?

-Blaine los guiará hacia el almacén escolar, una vez ahí, Tina, quien es nuestra modista, se encargará de tomarte algunas medidas y encontrar la talla perfecta para ti. También pueden disponer de algunos otros accesorios básicos si lo necesitan.

-Bien, si hemos terminado… – Burt, seguido de Carole y Kurt se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse. El mayor de los Hummel extendió su mano-. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Es nuestro trabajo, señor Hummel -aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Kurt. Claro, todo ellos simplemente interpretaban un rol justo igual que en Mckinley, a nadie le importaba qué sucedía cuando nadie prestaba atención. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente? -. Y Kurt...- lo detuvo-, bienvenido a Dalton. Mi oficina siempre estará disponible cuando quieras.

Ignorándolo, abandonó el lugar sin esperar a que alguien lo siguiera.

-Blaine…

-Sí, entiendo – dijo nada más los padres también salieron-. Mantendré mis ojos en él todo el tiempo, lo prometo.

Artie movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Recobrada la quietud de su santuario personal, medió seriamente. En definitiva, aquel sería un año bastante interesante.

Anqué desconocía si sería para bien o para mal.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Lamento la espera. Épocas de trabajos y exámenes reglamentarios. Fue corto porque en realidad era básicamente un capítulo introductorio de como Kurt llegó a Dalton. Espero el siguiente pueda desarrollarlo más. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡Los adoro todos y cada uno de ellos! **

**Ahora, pequeña sesión de Reviews:**

**Dany de Criss:**** Un verdadero honor tenerte como lectora de este fic tan loco, si me permites decirlo, adoro todos tus fics porque además de la calidad, son bastante originales. Pasando a tu pregunta del Smut, pues si tengo planeadas algunas escenas aunque la verdad será mi primera vez escribiendo algo semejante. Es mi primer proyecto a fin de cuentas, espero que llegado el momento no te decepcione. ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Flotus123:****Como dijo Blaine sabiamente una vez…¡Definitivamente gay! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Gabriela C:**** Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias. Intentaré subir los caps cada que pueda. ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar!**

**Eso sería todo, nos leemos al siguiente.**

**Besitos. **


	5. First week

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

**"First week"**

Tres asquerosos días. Recién había pasado menos de una semana desde su llegada a Dalton, y ya quería escapar lo más lejos posible.  
El lugar en si resultó ser agradable; poseía buenas instalaciones, espacios amplios, jardines bellamente preservados e incluso, como bien le había dicho Artie, una curricula académica excelente. No, definitivamente para Kurt, Dalton representaba poco o nulo problema para él. Las personas que intentaban acercársele con tanta insistencia, sí.

Desde pequeño, Kurt nunca se caracterizó por ser especialmente sociable, alegre, o cualquiera de esas tonterías sentimentalistas. Prefería mil veces la soledad. Obvio el húmano temía enfrentarla en algún momento pero, él aprendió a apreciarla, valorarla y vivir con ella porque le brindaba cierta seguridad personal.

Por eso, nada más iniciar sus respectivas clases creyó se asfixiaría.

Los chicos con quienes debía lidiar todos los días quisieron acercarse sin malas intenciones, demostraron solidaridad ya que también llevaban a cuestas sus propias historias, ofrecieron simpatía y amabilidad consiguiendo hacerlo enfadar. Toparse así, tan repentinamente y de frente con todas esas cosas en las que Kurt menos creía (además de Dios, claro), tras todos esos años soportando constante mierda proveniente de quienes menos pudo imaginar, consiguieron descolocarlo un poco. Y a Kurt le desagradaba sentirse asustado, sorprendido o confundido.

Debía tener siempre control sobre sus emociones a cada instante, impidiéndoles a otros hacerlo primero.

Había aceptado estudiar en Dalton debido a ciertos motivos importantes, su verdadera intención jamás sería intentar hacer amigos mientras permaneciera ahí, tampoco le importaba forjarse una mala reputación porque la gente siempre le pareció estúpida. Mejor para él, así serían menos retrasados con quienes relacionarse. ¿Qué prejuicio era igual a ignorancia? Pues bueno, en opinión de Kurt, podían todos irse directo y sin escalas al mismísimo infierno, mientras no le estorbasen.

Pero, Kurt también tenía otro gran problema. Los conflictos estudiantiles sabía manejarlos bien, sin embargo, Blaine Anderson era harina de otro costal. Uno bastante pesado a decir verdad. Ese sujeto irritante prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra. Sabía qué clases tomaba, a dónde iba y con quién y en opinión de Kurt, resultaba un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Por ese motivo no le extrañó nada terminar recluido en la oficina del miserable controlador Anderson, aquel jueves durante la tarde.

-¿Por qué rayos me has hecho venir aquí? –preguntó con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, demandando respuestas.

-Estoy algo sorprendido – comenzó Blaine ignorando la pregunta y se acomodó mejor en su amplio asiento-. Nisiquiera hemos llegado a viernes y ya he escuchado bastantes quejas sobre ti –pese al gesto de advertencia, continuó–. Tienes un castigo en tu haber, has hecho llorar a Rachel Berry durante clase de Biología, conseguiste poner tan nervioso a Jeff Stirling que accidentalmente terminó teletransportandose hasta Noruega, Kurt…¡Noruega!... –movió las manos enfatizando las palabras–. Artie demoró una hora en encontrarlo. Luego, dos chicos mayores que tu casi y se van a los golpes gracias a comentarios que dijiste…¿debo continuar?

-Si con esto insinúas he roto las patéticas reglas que tanto respetan aquí, déjame sacarte del error – dijo ácidamente–. Hay testigos.

-Eres inteligente, conoces bastantes maneras de insultar a alguien sin necesidad de emplear demasiadas palabras –Blaine le habló tranquilo, sin enfadarse en ningún momento–. Aún así, un comportamiento tan inapropiado es mal visto no solo en Dalton, sino también en muchas otras partes, Kurt.

-Eso debiste pensarlo primero antes de aparecerte en Mckinley –agregó despectivo-. Si recuerdas bien, fuiste tú quien me fastidió para venir aquí, así que ahora no me vengas con esas sandeces. ¿Quieres mejore mi actitud?... si es así, espera sentando entonces porque eso no va a suceder, Anderson.

-Vaya carácter…

Kurt desvió su atención de Blaine al otro hombre rubio y alto que, hasta ese momento, estuvo escuchándolos discutir los últimos diez minutos, apoyado relajadamente contra un estante repleto por gruesos libros. Él sonrió a modo de saludo, ganándose cierta expresión mal educada en toda respuesta, dándole a entender un claro "¿crees que me importa?"

-¿Y este quién es? - preguntó alzando la ceja, malhumorado.

-Quiero presentarte a Sam Evans –Blaine otra vez decidió dejar pasar tal muestra de descortesía, optando por trabajar luego en ello–. Cuando teníamos tu edad, ambos acudimos a esta misma escuela.

-Genial, otro fenómeno…

-Así nos llaman en muchas partes – coincidió Sam sin parecer ofendido, acercándose derrochando bastante seguridad en si mismo.  
-¿Es en serio? – señalándolos a ambos de manera alternada, puso cara de alguien a quien le contaron un chiste especialmente tonto-. Pensé tener suficiente contigo molestándome…

-Sam aceptó venir desde Los Ángeles, sólo para ayudarte.

-Pues podría haber viajado desde Timbuctú, Malasia o cualquier otra parte del jodido planeta…–Blaine se apoyó contra la superficie del espacioso escritorio, buscando ser paciente, algo complicado si Kurt soltaba insulto tras insulto cada que tenía oportunidad–. Y no le he pedido nada, nisiquiera conozco al sujeto.

-Pero yo sí – Blaine dijo cuando su amigo ocupó la única silla vacía de lugar–. Sam es empático.

-Significa que puede leer y sentir…

-Sé lo que significa.

Kurt interrumpió grosero, demostrando conocer del tema tratando a su profesor cual retrasado mental. Aquí la verdadera pregunta consistía en saber por qué carajos estaba ahí ahora mismo.

-¡Bien!...siendo así será mucho más fácil llevar a cabo todo – Sam palmeó los brazos de la silla, produciendo un ruido parecido al de alguien aplaudiendo–. ¿Quieres comenzar las lecciones particulares ahora, o, en otro momento?

Correcto, eso era todo cuanto necesitaba. Levantándose abruptamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos, se dispuso a marcharse lo más pronto posible. Prediciendo tal respuesta, Blaine giró su muñeca hacia la izquierda con todos los dedos extendidos y la puerta se cerró, deteniendo a Kurt de manera abrupta.

También se aseguró de bloquearla por si las dudas.

-Tarde o temprano sucedería, Kurt.

-Muérete…

Blaine suspiró.

-Si en verdad quieres tener control real sobre todo cuanto te rodea, primero debes comenzar a entrenar tu mente como corresponde. Sólo así serás capaz de llevar una vida normal.

-He sabido arreglármelas bien hasta ahora – recalcó terco, manteniéndose en la misma posición, dándole la espalda–. Tu intervención es innecesaria.

-No, no lo es, Kurt –Blaine se tomó la libertad de estudiar al castaño, adentrándose en su mente–. ¿Aún escuchas voces ajenas pese a encontrarte solo y sumido en un gran silencio? – los hombros de Kurt se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente-. ¿Canalizas sentimientos u emociones que casi puedes sentir tuyas, aunque no lo sean?

-Ya basta. Sal de mi cabeza…

-¿Te resulta imposible dormir durante las noches?

-¡Dije suficiente! – exclamó furioso, encarándolo listo para darle una leccioón, no obstante, casi al segundo siguiente creyó sosegarse, regresando a cierto estado tranquilo. Sam pareció satisfecho, evidenciando lo obvio. Estaba interviniéndole también.

-Si tan capaz te crees, intenta bloquearme – le retó buscando llegar a ciertos recuerdos superficiales.

-¡No me presiones!

Debido a la furia e impotencia, Kurt apretó los puños tan fuerte, que sus nudillos perdieron todo vestigio saludable de color. Tenía el cuerpo rígido como si soportara alguna clase de desgarrador dolor y, pese a mantener los ojos abiertos, cualquier emoción posible buena o mala, se esfumó.

Aquello iba a terminar realmente mal.

Concentrándose suficiente, Blaine consiguió penetrar las primeras barreras psíquicas cuya creación resultaron ser bastante elaboradas, mas no excelentes. Cualquier telequinetico nivel medio podría irrumpirlas sin mayores problemas. Una vez tuvo acceso libre a las memorias más recientes, tal cual película en tercera dimensión, desplegó algunas imágenes proyectándolas sin orden especifico. Vio a Rachel Berry correr fuera del aula conteniendo las lágrimas, seguidamente, la figura de Sterling desapareció envuelta entre una ligera neblina negra que se disipó inmediatamente después, dejando vacio el puesto que ocupaba.

Quinn y Sebastian también estaban en algunas, impartiendo sus respectivas asignaturas. Debería haberse detenido ahí, a fin de cuentas sólo pretendía demostrarle cuán incapaz era todavía de defenderse pero, quiso ir más allá. Colocándose dos dedos sobre la frente, se internó otro poco. Kurt opuso bastante resistencia, sin éxito alguno. Fuese medio o alto, todavía debía aprender muchas cosas.  
Mientras ellos dos mantenían tal disputa silenciosa, Sam notó algo no andaba nada bien.

Algunos objetos, los más livianos sobre todo, comenzaron a moverse produciendo ligeros repiqueteos contra las superficies donde estaban colocados, creando ritmos constantes, asemejando la reacción natural ante un sismo potente. También los cristales en ventanas y estanterías emitieron vibraciones audibles, conforme el ambiente se tornada más y más pesado cada vez.

Inquieto ante la horrible sensación, creyó necesario detener aquella locura ahora mismo, así que, ejercería mayor influencia pasiva sobre Kurt. Nisiquiera pudo ponerlo en práctica cuando una monumental fuerza invisible imposibilito cada uno de sus movimientos. Quiso gritar o producir cualquier señal posible que alertase a Blaine.

Nada ocurrió.

Blaine siguió con losuyo, indagó hasta límites prohibidos recuperando recuerdos bastante antiguos, tal vez pertenecientes a la niñez de Kurt. En ellos, había una mujer joven y bonita, cuyo cabello castaño y piel de alabastro contrastaban casi de manera andrógina. Y también vio fuego, llamas cegadoras devorando cualquier cosa que tocaba, cegándolo, aterrorizándole.

Y de pronto, algo parecido a recibir un violento golpe físico lo hizo retroceder, confundido, emitió jadeos entrecortados debido al dolor producido, los oídos comenzaron a pitarle demasiado fuerte, hasta casi hacerlo gritar. En la vida experimento semejante sensación antes.

_**"¡Te lo advertí, maldito imbécil!"**_

Aquella voz se parecía a la de Kurt, pero tampoco lo era en realidad. Retumbó en cada rincón de su cabeza con ese tono dominante, grave, frío y furioso, poniéndole la piel de gallina. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Imposible le fue proporcionarse respuesta porque, Sam se proyectó hacia atrás desmedidamente rápido y se detuvo sólo hasta que su cuerpo impactó de manera brutal contra uno de los libreros cercanos que, sufriendo los efectos propios de la gravedad, se precipitaron sobre él golpeándolo en todas partes. Se desmayó al instante.

Blaine se tambaleó nada más regresar a la realidad, justo a tiempo para conseguir crear una barrera protectora cuya pared incorpórea ondeaba cada que algo se estrellaba contra ella. Pudo notar la energía psíquica liberada era demasiado fuerte. ¡Necesitaba hacer algo, ahora!

Todos los cristales dentro del lugar explotaron y levitaron, apuntándose directo hacia Blaine, quien espero lo peor.

-¡Kurt! – intentó hacerlo razonar, no obstante, parecía tan abstraído en destruirlo todo que o bien no escuchó, o sólo lo ignoró-. ¡Debes escucharme!... ¡Eres quien debe imponer control sobre tus habilidades!... ¡Tú los controlas, no ellos a ti!

-Ahora… –siseó con la mandíbula apretada–. ¿Quién se suponía bloqueaba a quién?

Blaine abrió su boca pensando frenéticamente qué decir, cuando la puerta bloqueada salió disparada de sus goznes hecha trizas, hacia adentro. Santana y Sebastian, perplejos, se detuvieron admirando semejante escena disparatada, notando, justo igual que Blaine, tal asunto terminó complicándosele de una terrible manera.

Percatándose sobre las otras dos presencias indeseables, sin siquiera dirigirles alguna clase de atención, Kurt ordenó con su mente a los vidrios rotos filosos como cuchillas se movieran hacia ellos, disparándoseles cual precisos dardos importándole poco si alguien salía realmente herido. Ambos profesores presintiendo el peligro, se movieron rápido ocultándose tras la pared del exterior. Mientras esquirlas de cristal volaban en todas direcciones.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios creé está haciendo?! – gritó Santana, haciéndose escuchar entre tanto alboroto.

-¡Ahora mismo se lo pregunto! – la sonrisa de Sebastian fue suficiente para que ella entendiera a qué se refería. Abalanzándose sobre uno de los extintores del pasillo, arrancó el cilindro rojo con todo y protecciones llevándolo de regreso al despacho, donde Blaine se encontraba.

-¡Hey tú, cara de chica! –dijo a Kurt buscando llamar su atención. Nada más notó la mirada azul del mocoso posarse en su persona, arrojó el extintor propinándole luego un potente puñetazo. El cuerpo metálico emitió un sonido hueco tras ser golpeado, dejando escapar en consecuencia el gas que albergaba entre espesas nubes frías y blancas. Kurt repelió tal ataque sin esfuerzo, empotrándolo contra un muro, atravesándolo de lado a lado, haciendo ver la madera, ladrillo y concreto como una simple hoja de frágil papel. Dispuesto estaba a regresar la agresión, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que Santana ya no estaba y Sebastian ocupó su lugar.

Regulando suficiente cantidad de energía necesaria, proyectó varias descargas eléctricas suficientemente potentes contra Kurt para dejarlo fuera de combate. El castaño emitió profundos alaridos doloridos, sacudiéndose en espasmos incontrolables y, angustiosos minutos después, se derrumbó inconsciente.  
En el acto, regresó la calma.

-¡Oh, por dios! – Blaine apartó a Sebastian sin demasiada delicadeza y evadiendo el mobiliario derrumbado, se arrodilló junto a Kurt. Sujetándolo con extrema suavidad, incorporó el cuerpo laxo apoyándolo contra si mismo, rezando estuviese bien.

-No, no lo he matado si eso es lo que te preocupa – agregó sarcástico Sebastian, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Santana, a su vez, pateó los restos inservibles de lo que antes fue una silla sacándola del camino con expresión furiosa.

-¡Él pudo matarnos a nosotros, querrás decir! – sentenció señalando lo obvio–. Es peligroso.

-Esto ha sido sólo culpa mía.

Los otros dos adultos miraron a Blaine como si repentinamente tuviese dos cabezas pegadas al cuello en vez de una.  
-¡¿Intentas justificarle?!

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir! –gruñó tomando entre sus brazos a Kurt, dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermería para que Mercedes pudiese dictaminar si necesitaba atención médica o no-. Encárguense de Sam, por favor.

-¿Labios de trucha está aquí?

Pero la pregunta quedó colgada en el aire porque Blaine se fue lo más rápido posible. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por comportarse de tal manera irresponsable. Arruinó con creces cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento pacifico con Kurt y, seguro nada más despertara, querría mantenerlo alejado al menos tres condados de distancia.

Todo acto contraía consecuencias, ya vería él después qué tan grandes serían las suyas.

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Poderes, sí!**

**¿Alguien adivina el de Santana? **

**Bueno, creo ha quedado obvio que la habilidad que maneja Sebastian es el de Electrokinesis, es decir, puede manipular la electricidad a su reverendo antojo cuando y como quiera. Sam por otra parte, es empático, esto quiere decir que tiene capacidad de influenciar o controlar emociones o sentimientos en otras personas a su antojo. ¿Interesante, no?**

**¿Les ha gustado aunque sea un poquito? Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, me hacen feliz e incluso alegran mi día. **

**¡Espero actualizar pronto! **

**¡Los amo y gracias por leer**


	6. First week (Part II)

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

"_**First week"**_

_**Part II**_

–Debería golpearte –murmuró Mercedes enfadada, conforme se colocaba quizá con demasiada fuerza unos guantes plásticos esterilizados, ante la mirada espantada que Blaine le dirigía–. Sí, debería golpearte tan duro que olvides hasta tu propio nombre, miserable irresponsable, tonto, insensible bueno para nada…

–¡Eso duele! –Blaine se quejó cuando ella prácticamente lo sujetó por la muñeca, obligándolo a exponer la cara interna del antebrazo donde accidentalmente se hizo un corte profundo al llevar hasta allí, a un inconsciente Kurt.

–¡De eso se trata! –la médico empapó algunas bolitas de algodón en alcohol etílico, disponiéndose a desinfectar la herida para saber si necesitaría sutura. Internamente rogaba fuese así, de esa manera podría hacerlo sufrir otros veinte minutos más en venganza–. ¿En qué demonios pensabas, chico blanco?...

–Siendo sincero, realmente no pensaba con claridad.

Blaine hizo varias muecas tras sentir el antiséptico entrar en contacto directo con la piel rasgada. Apretando los labios, aguantó estoicamente, sino luego después sería peor.

–¡No, por supuesto que no! –Mercedes enfatizó aplicando mayor énfasis en despejar cualquier vestigio de sangre, descartando después el material sucio a un contenedor rojo plástico etiquetado. El moreno abrió la boca conteniendo un jadeo, frunció el seño e intentó alejarse, no obstante, una mirada reprobatoria le hizo entender que mejor se quedaba quieto–. Tengo dos sitios ocupadas ahora mismo gracias a tu exagerada exhibición de idiotez.

–Juro hice todo con buena intención.

–Seguro…–alejándose hacia una pequeña estantería, tomó del interior gasas, cinta adhesiva y algunos analgésicos. Llevándolo todo entre sus manos, los colocó sobre la camilla donde Blaine se encontraba sentado, inspeccionándose el área dañada–. ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –él apartó los dedos, fingiendo inocencia.

–¿Por qué simplemente no utilizas tu habilidad y ya?

–Los amo, a todos ustedes, pero si les curase cada vez que decidieran meterse en problemas jamás escarmentarían –explicó Mercedes rasgando el sobre que contenía una gaza y extendiéndola cuidadosamente sobre el corte, procedió a asegurarla con la cinta adhesiva–. El dolor es un buen recordatorio, rizos, del por qué es preferible mantenerse alejados del peligro.

–Nunca has tenido queja alguna sobre mi…

–Hasta ahora –lo señaló, colocando su otra mano libre sobre la cadera–. Sam se ha dislocado un hombro y tiene golpes por todas partes –comenzó a explicar y dándole la espalda, se dirigió hacia donde el mencionado se encontraba–. Ni hablar del otro chico… ¿Un estudiante, Blaine?... ¿Es en serio?...

–Artie creyó conveniente dejarlo bajo mi custodia.

–Pues muy bonita manera de comportarte a la altura, Anderson –Blaine siguió a su amiga, guardándose una cajita con medicamento que le serviría en caso de tener molestias.

Juntos, ingresaron a otra área de la espaciosa enfermería, hasta llegar a una especie de pabellón con varias hileras largas con camas perfectamente alineadas. En una de ellas, Sam se encontraba sentado visiblemente pálido, no traía puesto nada de la cintura para arriba, dejando al descubierto su magullado torso.

–Hey… –saludó Blaine culpable–. Lo lamento mucho, amigo.

–Tranquilo, también ha sido culpa mía

.

–¡Exacto! –coincidió acortando cualquier distancia, hasta situarse al lado y así inspeccionarle mejor–. Debemos colocar el hueso nuevamente en su lugar.

–¿Y eso…?

–¿Qué si va a doler?...no, qué va, sólo sentirás ligeras molestias – colocando su palma abierta contra el hombro cuyo ángulo se notaba extraño, Mercedes se inclinó aferrándole también del fornido brazo–. Ahora, relájate, contaré hasta tres y entonces todo habrá terminado, ¿bien?

–Creo.

–Correcto…aquí voy…uno, dos…

Nisiquiera termino des contar hasta tres, cuando con fuerza movió el hueso, reacomodándolo en el sitio original produciendo un crujido espantoso. Sam gritó fuerte, luego, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, emitió gruñidos profundos desde la garganta sujetándose donde antes Mercedes tenía las manos. Blaine también hizo un mohín lastimado.

–¡Maldita sea, mujer! –blasfemó con la cara roja por el esfuerzo–. ¡Dijiste serían ligeras molestias!...

–Oh bueno, sobrevivirás.

Sam respiró profundo, asintiendo ligeramente expresando en lenguaje corporal un sarcástico "claro, gracias".

–¿Puedo ver a Kurt?

Mercedes lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Blaine ni se inmutó.

–Puede despertar en cualquier momento y apuesto los dedos de mi mano derecha a que eres la última persona que querrá ver –recalcó–. Va a estar furioso contigo. ¡Yo ya lo estoy!... –la médico suspiró profundamente resignada ante la expresión compungida e incluso culpable del otro.

A diferencia de Santana o Sebastian, quienes casi todo el tiempo solían ser bastante indiferentes ante los sentimientos de otros, sin mostrar arrepentimientos, sabía Blaine era diferente. Jamás diría o haría algo intencionalmente para dañar a alguien.

Además, se notaba sí estaba muy preocupado por el joven castaño que, dormido, reposaba tranquilo en otra habitación adjunta equipada con la más alta tecnología médica existente.

–¿Sólo cinco minutos?

–Sólo eso, Anderson.

Blaine sonrió con tanto gusto que consiguió contagiarla también. Poco tiempo después, nada más dejar a Sam descansando, arribaron a otra área cuyo acceso tenía mayor restricción. Mercedes digitó una clave en un tablero de mando y las dos pesadas puertas metálicas que resguardaban el lugar se abrieron, permitiéndoles pasar. Una habitación bastante extensa los recibió, poseía buena iluminación gracias a las luces fluorescentes del techo y el piso del mismo color, brindaba desmedida pulcritud y limpieza.

Habían cuatro camas metálicas acolchadas situadas junto a pequeños centros de mando computarizados, sólo uno de ellos funcionaba en ese momento, precisamente, el que monitoreaba a Kurt gracias a diversos cables que enviaban señales constantes registrando diversas actividades.

–He estado monitoreando sus impulsos cerebrales desde hace hora y media – dijo, chequeando la pantalla, notando los niveles se mantenían normales, sin cambios aparentes–. Sebastian no fue demasiado agresivo cuando le atacó, pero quería asegurarme de todos modos.

Blaine asintió, admirando a Kurt dormir. Todavía llevaba puesto el blazer así como el resto del uniforme, Mercedes sólo aflojó el nudo en la corbata y, viéndolo así, con esa total expresión relajada y tranquila notó por vez primera Kurt era un chico bastante atractivo.

Poseía buena estructura ósea, nada tosco aunque tampoco delicado, labios delgados ligeramente sonrosados, cejas naturalmente delineadas, piel perfecta cual porcelana. Generalmente, solía tener el seño fruncido o expresiones frías carentes de cualquier sentimiento. Ahora, resultaba muy diferente.

De manera inconsciente, rozándole con extrema suavidad la mejilla con sus nudillos, también prestó atención a las lecturas que arrojaban los análisis.

–Y… ¿no has encontrado algo extraño?

–¿En qué sentido?

–No sé…– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, recordando esa extraña voz que escuchó durante el incidente–. Tú eres la experta aquí.

–Nada particularmente relevante.

–Pero Kurt es un nivel alto, Mercedes, puede existir cualquier posibilidad.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Su poder es grande. He enfrentado antes otros nivel alto muy poderosos y créeme, Kurt clasifica en ese rango.

–Siendo así, deberíamos considerar realizarle estudios constantes, sólo para comprobar tal teoría.

–Va a ser difícil –murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Ve lo que sucedió hoy sólo por unas tontas lecciones particulares.

–Aprovechemos la ocasión, entonces –ante la expectante curiosidad de Blaine, se dispuso a colocar otros dos conectores en la cabeza del menor, dispuesta a obtener toda cuanta información pudiese.

Estaba por hacerlo cuando Kurt, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sujetó a Mercedes de la mano haciéndoles pegar a ambos adultos tumbos asustados.

–Nisiquiera lo intentes.

El castaño se incorporó y arrancó de tajo todos los cables provocando que la computadora, sin tener algo que medir, emitiera pitidos extraños. Ya sentado, Kurt estudió silenciosamente cada rincón intentando reconocer dónde carajos estaba.

–Kurt…

–Aléjate de mi, Anderson – dijo Kurt de forma mordaz en clara advertencia, ya con ambos pies bien puestos sobre el frío suelo.

Ignorándolos, importándole poco no calzar zapato alguno, caminó hacia la única salida disponible sin mirar atrás. Blaine, esperando tal reacción, no pensó dos veces en seguirlo pese a las protestas que Mercedes profirió, nada conforme. Para darle alcance, necesitó trotar por el pasillo vacio, ubicándose junto a él y caminar así a su mismo ritmo.

–Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió.

Kurt aceleró el paso, pretendiendo dejarlo atrás otra vez, algo que Blaine evidentemente evitaría a toda costa–. No me interesa.

–Quiero disculparme –le habló arrepentido–. Sé cometí un grave error y lo reconozco…

–Jodete.

–Por favor, Kurt.

–¡Sabía que nada bueno resultaría si venía a aquí!... ¡Fue estúpido! –bramó impaciente, apretando fuerte la mandíbula–. ¡Déjame tranquilo! No te me acerques, ni me hables o algo parecido a partir de ahora...tú, tu preciosa escuela de rarezas y esa maldita beca pueden pudrirse en el infierno. ¡Me largo ahora mismo!

Blaine, con dos zancadas, atajó cierta distancia consiguiendo colocarse frente al castaño cortándole el paso–. No, escucha primero – dijo imitando los movimientos de Kurt, que obstinadamente, intentaba evitarle. Si alguien los hubiese visto dirían que les resultaba imposible ejecutar coordinados, ciertos pasos básicos de baile–. Puedo obligarte a quedarte, créeme que realmente puedo hacerlo pero no es así como funciona. Si me quieres lejos, bien, hablaré con Artie hoy mismo y conseguiremos otra persona mejor cualificada para ser tu mentor, pero Kurt, debes permanecer en Dalton porque únicamente aquí estarás seguro.

–¿Por qué mierda te interesa tanto? –quiso saber–. Tienes otra docena de estudiantes dispuestos a aceptar eso que ofreces, chicos idiotas, idealistas e ingenuos y creerán cada una de tus palabras sin dudarlo. ¡No eres nadie para impedirme hacer lo que se me antoje!

–Yo…

Los labios de Kurt se curvaron en una sonrisa pedante, de basto entendimiento asemejando a quien tiene conocimientos sobre un tema específicamente desagradable y aún así debe hablarlo aunque no quiera-. Ah…ya entiendo.

–¿Qué?...¿A qué…?

De un momento para otro, el castaño sujetó a Blaine con increíble firmeza del cardigán azul que llevaba puesto y, empujándolo sin titubeo alguno contra la pared más cercana, lo acorraló ahí, cerrando cualquier distancia posible entre ambos cuerpos, permitiéndoles sentir claramente cada parte en contacto a conciencia.

Blaine, demasiado impresionado, sólo atinó a levantar ambos brazos a cada lado manteniendo las manos lejos del menor. Kurt ensanchó su sonrisa brindándole cierto toque retador, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Avellana e índigo hicieron por fin verdadero contacto entre ellos.

–Suele suceder con más frecuencia de la que crees –murmuró quedo, arrastrando cada palabra y Blaine notó el aliento cálido rozándole la piel, enviándole escalofríos–. ¿Es esto lo que buscas, Blaine?

No lo dejó articular ninguna palabra porque, inclinándose esos escasos centímetros de diferencia entre ambas estaturas, Kurt acarició con sus labios los del profesor apenas con ínfimos roces, buscando tentarlo, buscando hacerle perder todo ese autocontrol del que tanto se jactaba.

Al saber que el moreno todavía parecía estar procesando aquello, sin dudarlo, fue más allá y lo besó al fin. El corazón de Blaine se disparó. Sin saber cómo actuar exactamente, se quedó quieto, respirando agitado y con la mente hecha por primera vez en muchos años, un reverendo desastre.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hola lectores. Bien, primero que nada quiero dar un pequeño anuncio o algo parecido, aunque posiblemente sea algo sin importancia. Me gustan las historias diferentes, he leído mucho fics referentes al fandom Klaine, unas bastante buenas, otras no tanto. Pero cuando decidí compartir con ustedes las ideas locas que se me pasan por la cabeza, quise salirme un poco de los clichés. Sí, puede sonar algo presuntuoso, aún así, si alguien aún se interesa en seguirme conforme avancen los capítulos, seré la fan escritora más feliz del mundo. Los amo por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir imaginando más sobre esta pareja que tanto amamos todos en Glee. Así que, espero sorprenderles más adelante, porque, como ya dije, seguiré aquí hasta terminar el fic. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Between what is correct and wrong

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

**_Between what is correct and wrong_**

–¿Qué te dijeron?

Emitiendo un pesado suspiro resignado, Albert aún con el teléfono en la mano intentó desplazarse entre los muebles de la estancia sin tropezar con nada, algo difícil considerando que sólo podía distinguir sombras informes frente a él. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y nisiquiera funcionaba tampoco el alumbrado público, pero aquello era normal en aquel vecindario donde llevaban viviendo algunos meses. Comenzaban a acostumbrarse.

–Pues…–comenzó a explicar utilizando como guía la voz de Sebastian que creía, provenía del sofá más grande–, según esa larga e interminable explicación repleta por términos raros que apenas y supe reconocer, restablecerán el fluido eléctrico en algunas horas más.

Aunque sabía no podría ser visto, Sebastian asintió en comprensión–. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

–Podríamos encender algunas velas –contestó dejándose caer cuan alto era junto a su marido, quien apenas consiguió apartarse evitando así ser aplastado–. Eso ameritaría nos pusiéramos románticos toda la noche. Aún te debo un masaje, cariño.

Sebastian revoleó los ojos divertido tras sentir los fuertes brazos de Albert rodearlo con cariño. Ambos cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente, casi como dos piezas exactas de un rompecabezas.

–Suena bastante tentador.

–¿Verdad?

–Pero mejor no…–fingiendo molestia, Sebastian luchó por liberarse aunque no opuso especial resistencia ante los nuevos intentos del más alto por retenerlo–. Además es viernes y los viernes te gusta ver el Fútbol.

–Tú me gustas más…–depositando pequeños besitos mariposa, recorrió desde la frente hasta las mejillas de su esposo–, por otra parte, según ese trasnochado empleado que contestó mi llamada deberemos permanecer como en la edad media durante largo rato.

–Yo puedo regresarnos al siglo correcto sin micho esfuerzo… ¿Acaso ya has olvidado con quién te has casado, Morrison?

–Ok, has dicho mi apellido de soltero –dijo dramáticamente, sentándose correctamente, cual estudiante que ha sido sorprendido haciendo algo equivocado–. ¿Debo tomar eso como signo de problemas?

–No…

–¿Te sorprendo, entonces?

–Soy todo oídos, señor agente del FBI.

Albert se sujetó el mentón con la mano, concentrándose–. A ver, según recuerdo contraje nupcias con un hombre maravilloso e inteligente cuyos preciosos ojos verdes me vuelven loco, aunque debo decir hay ocasiones en las cuales dan miedo porque su dueño despierta de pésimo humor por las mañanas –Sebastian le propinó dos golpes ligeros, buscando venganza–. ¿Qué más?... ¡ah!...también tiene un trasero envidiable y cuerpo de infarto. Puedes agregar algo más, si quieres.

Levantándose por fin, Sebastian caminó hasta una lámpara ubicada junto a la ventana y proporcionándole ligeros toquecitos con el dedo índice, esta se iluminó cortando toda oscuridad nocturna–. También sé hacer algunos trucos útiles.

Albert parpadeó incómodo ante tal súbito cambio de iluminación–. ¿Crees eso sería buena idea?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, toda nuestra cuadra ha sufrido un apagón monumental y si los vecinos ven tenemos luz comenzarán a preguntarse los motivos.

–Diremos que invertimos casi todo tu sueldo en material para generar energía renovable, o algo…

–En tu cuartada hay ciertos huecos, cariño.

–¿A sí?

–Sí, nisiquiera tenemos instalados…no sé… ¿paneles solares?

–¿Desde cuándo debemos darle explicaciones a la gente? –preguntó inconforme, señalando hacia el exterior.

–Nunca…

–Entonces no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto ahora.

–Sólo quiero protegerte –agregó Albert mirándolo con seriedad–. Escucha… odio pelear contigo por tonterías –extendiendo la mano, le hizo señas–. Ven.

–Todavía tengo que encender el frigorífico o todo cuanto tenga dentro se arrumará.

–Si eso sucede, sobreviviremos a base de comida china –dijo enfatizando los movimientos de sus dedos–. Anda, ven aquí…por favor.

Rindiéndose, Sebastian tomó el control remoto y se sentó otra vez al lado de Albert, acurrucándose lo más cerca posible encendiendo luego la televisión. Albert lo recibió gustoso, acunándolo sobre su pecho.

Transcurrida sólo escasa media hora, Albert advirtió Sebastian parecía poco o nada concentrado en el partido realmente pese a que el equipo al cual los dos solían animar perdía por algunos puntos. Generalmente estaría alegando cuan incompetentes creía que eran. Se veía distraído e inclusive preocupado. Incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo, desactivó el sonido del aparato llamando así, finalmente su atención.

–Puedo escuchar a tu mente trabajar a toda velocidad.

–¿Qué?...

–Algo te preocupa –Albert lo conocía suficientemente bien e intentar ocultarle las cosas sólo acarrearía problemas–. ¿Sucedió algo malo en Dalton?

–No…bueno…–Sebastian apretó los labios–. Sí…

Tranquilo, relató cada detalle del incidente protagonizado más que nada por Blaine y Kurt Hummel, exponiendo también todas las dudas que tenía respecto a su mejor amigo.

–¿Y ya han hablado con Artie?... –quiso saber, comprendiendo la situación–. A final de cuentas él es la máxima autoridad del campus.

–Santana y yo lo hicimos esta misma tarde, más que nada recomendamos aislarlo por tiempo indefinido porque es tan inestable que podría dañar a alguien aún sin intención.

–¿Esas no son medidas extremas?

–¡Sam Evans resultó herido!

–Lo sé, lo sé…

–El chico es peligroso.

–Al igual que el diez porciento de los estudiantes cuyas habilidades les hicieron buscar refugio en Dalton –Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada–. Escucha, has estado ahí, sabes cuán difícil puede ser controlar algo tan grande e inentendible y sería horrible y contradictorio ustedes encerrasen a Hummel cuando deben brindarle apoyo. Se supone –recordó interrumpiendo cualquier posible reclamo–, Dalton existe porque buscan igualdad para todos. ¿O me equivoco?

–Odio tengas tanta razón.

–Yo adoro tenerla.

–¿Y qué hay con Blaine?

–Déjale tomar responsabilidad sobre sus propios actos… con esto no quiero decirte que debas abandonarle, si te necesita, estarás ahí para él porque han sido mejores amigos durante años y lazos así difícilmente se rompen. ¿Entiendes?

–Creo…

–Te amo.

–¿Igual o más que el primer día?

–Mucho más.

–También te amo.

–Ahora…¿qué dices si nos vamos a la cama?

–Contigo, a cualquier parte.

–Amén a eso.

**...**

Blaine sabía que aquella sería una explicación bastante larga, más nunca pensó también ridículamente incomoda.

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Artie clavada en su persona pero, aunque quisiera, le sería imposible despegar su atención del suelo elegantemente alfombrado porque sabía terminaría contándole todo sin omitir ningún detalle. Ni uno solo. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, vergüenza por haber obligado a Kurt a interactuar con él, por fallarle a Artie en su promesa de guiarle e intentar ayudarlo, pero sobre todo, por el acontecimiento ocurrido en ese pasillo vacio de la enfermería horas antes. Kurt le había robado un beso.

Uno nada caso a decir verdad. Para cualquiera resultaría insignificante, es decir, un chico emocionalmente inestable reaccionando inadecuadamente ante la primera persona que tuviese enfrente, podría justificarle si ese fuese el caso. Pero no. Kurt supo antes, durante y después exactamente qué hacía y con quien. Por ese motivo, cuando Kurt decidió marcharse sin siquiera dirigirle ni media palabra, dejándolo ahí confuso e incrédulo, decidió hablar con Artie de manera inmediata dispuesto a relegar su responsabilidad a otra persona en lo que al castaño respectaba. Bien, cierto era que Blaine no tenía relación con nadie desde mucho tiempo atrás, no obstante, tampoco se dejaría confundir. ¡Kurt prácticamente era diez años menor que él! ¡Podría ir a prisión, dios santo!

Ambos atravesaron limites impropios e imposible sería trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante.

Fingiendo tranquilidad, una que por cierto estaba demasiado lejos de sentir, quiso mantenerse firme pese a los continuos intentos del director por meterse en su campo visual, sin demasiado éxito.

–Permíteme recapitular –Arte pidió, ajustándose las gafas con parsimonia. A oídos de Blaine no sonaba molesto, de hecho, nunca antes lo había visto así antes. Él siempre era tranquilidad y paciencia absoluta–. Hummel perdió control total sobre sus habilidades porque invadiste su privacidad, buscando algo que todavía no has explicado. Destrozó propiedad de la escuela, Sam Evans, quien nisiquiera pertenece a nuestro personal docente resultó herido afortunadamente no de gravedad, Santana y Sebastian irrumpieron en mi despacho furiosos exigiéndome aislara al chico cuanto antes, y, ahora tú, por motivos desconocidos quieres relegar tu tutela.

–Básicamente…

Artie asintió afirmativo, entrelazando ambas manos por sobre el escritorio causándole cierta incertidumbre a Blaine. Conocía esa expresión. Y apostaba su motocicleta que perdería aquella discusión.

–¿Puedo saber los motivos del por qué has tomando semejante decisión?

–Me he comportado irresponsablemente, mandé al demonio muchas reglas siendo que, como profesor, debo poner el ejemplo, arriesgué a tres de mis mejores amigos y a un estudiante también. ¿Eso no es suficiente?

Otro asentimiento hizo creer al moreno tales argumentos servirían. Ingenuamente eso pensó.

–La respuesta a tu petición es no.

–¿Qué?

–He dicho no, Blaine.

–¿Por qué? –solicitó saber, terco–. En Dalton prestan sus servicios otros profesores mucho mejor capacitados para encargarse de Hummel...¡Nisiquiera le agrado al chico!

–A Hummel no le agrada nadie, creí eso quedó bastante claro desde el primer día.

–Supongamos y él continua bajo mi protección, ¿cómo diantres podríamos trabajar en sus problemas si cada vez parece dispuesto a atacarme?...y luego de…

La imagen del beso apareció provocándole un súbito sonrojo. Maldiciendo por dentro, se recordó se suponía era un adulto, uno maduro y no un adolecente hormonal emocionado ante cualquier nueva experiencia.

–¿Luego de?...

–De…del incidente, será todavía peor.

–Busca alguna manera.

–¡Lo he hecho!

–Sí, pero utilizando métodos bastante precipitados si me permites opinar.

–Su carácter…

–He escuchado eso bastantes veces. Santana también es una persona difícil pero hemos conseguido llegar muy lejos con ella considerando las circunstancias en que la encontramos. Tu igual, Blaine. Eres perfecto para tratar con Kurt Hummel.

–No puedo con él.

–Sí, sí lo harás y encontraras alguna manera adecuada para limar asperezas.

–Pero él dijo que…

–¿Y desde cuándo tomamos tan en cuenta las disparatadas decisiones de los estudiantes? – negó con la cabeza–. Son demasiado jóvenes para saber qué les conviene realmente.

–Artie, yo no…

–¿Ha sucedido algo más entre ustedes?

–¿Qué?...¿Qué quieres decir con "algo" más?

–No sé, explícamelo tú. A decir verdad nunca has tenido problemas con otros estudiantes antes, por qué Kurt Hummel sería diferente.

–Los nivel alto son difíciles de tratar.

–Somos difíciles, más no imposibles.

–Es diferente…

–No, no lo es.

–¿Y cuándo notas la línea entre lo que es correcto e incorrecto?

–Generalmente nunca puedes –dijo sonriendo–. La vida no tiene señales o luces que te indiquen cuando seguir o no, o qué dirección tomar. Eso es lo divertido.

Blaine hizo muecas disgustadas–. Pues vaya manera más bizarra de considerarlo.

–Intenta verle el lado amable.

–¿Y ese cuál sería?

–Dije que intentaras, no que precisamente tuviese alguno.

–Muy gracioso…

–Como sea, ¿quieres agregar algo más?

–No…

–Entonces, puedes marcharte a descansar.

Blaine giró sobre sus propios talones y un minuto después caminaba de regreso a la habitación donde se alojaba desde que comenzó a trabajar en Dalton. Kurt Hummel representaba un verdadero reto, uno complicado e inestable. Ahora, necesitaría pensar cómo rayos podría ganarse su confianza sin terminar mezclando nada en el intento.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Ok, le mencioné a LouDeChanel21 actualizaría el viernes, pero como terminé antes, pues decidí subir el cap ahora mismo. Lamento si todo sucede demasiado lento, pero es necesario porque quiero brindarles cierto protagonismo a todos los personajes. Agradezco todos sus comentarios de antemano, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero les gustara aunque fuese un poco, prometo todo se pondrá más interesante. Incluso estoy pensando en incluir a Adam, aunque todavía no estoy segura. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Sin más, otra vez gracias por su paciencia y tiempo. ¡Hasta otra!**


	8. Out of control

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

"_**Out of control"**_

"_**Oh no, aquí viene Hummel… seguro nos vuelve a meter en líos"**_–Kurt escuchó la primera voz entre ecos molestos cuando se dirigía a clase de Geografía la mañana de un lunes. Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza e intentar apartar así los pensamientos todo lo más lejos posible, ingresó al aula y comenzó a buscar un asiento disponible–**. "**_**Por favor, por favor, por favor…si realmente existes Dios, que él prefiera sentarse en alguna otra parte y no conmigo."**_

Kurt frunció el seño mortificado, para luego caminar con paso firme a un pupitre ubicado justo al fondo de todos los demás, donde, si tenía suerte, gozaría cierta privacidad nada más sonara la campana.

Depositando sin cuidado sobre la butaca sus libros, se masajeó las sienes empleando movimientos circulares pausados, deseando ese espantoso dolor de cabeza que venía atormentándolo desde horas atrás, remitiese por fin**–. "**_**Presuntuoso papanatas"**_–dirigiendo toda atención a un chico moreno cuatro lugares más allá, se encontró con que este lo miraba despectivamente por sobre el hombro**–. **_**"Sino existiesen esas estúpidas políticas en el reglamento, sin duda le daría una verdadera lección por meterse con Jeff".**_

El castaño suspiró. Bien, definitivamente podía aceptarlo luego de varios días viviendo en negación: algo andaba mal con él.

Desde que ese bastardo de Anderson insistió tanto en impartirle "lecciones" particulares, derrumbándole en tal proceso todas las barreras psíquicas cuya finalidad consistía más que nada en proporcionar protección personal, se vio afectado de cierta manera incomprensible.

Solía tener verdaderas dificultades para restablecer las restricciones necesarias manteniéndolas al mismo tiempo activas, dejándolo en consecuencia expuesto y vulnerable. ¡Casi podía compararse con una antena receptora!

Nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Kurt analizó que, durante su miserable estadía en Mckinley, con mucha frecuencia solía bloquearse evitando así inmiscuirse en las mentes de otros nisiquiera por mero accidente porque lo encontraba inapropiado e incluso de mal gusto. Respetaba la intimidad de quienes lo rodeaban. Ahora, ni eso podía hacer. Cuando su madre todavía vivía, solía repetirle hasta cansarlo su poder era comparable con una bomba de tiempo poderosa y devastadora, cuya explosión sucedería tarde o temprano, produciendo estragos irreparables. Ella tuvo razón entonces, y maldita sea, Kurt odiaba que aún enterrada varios metros bajo tierra siguiese teniéndola. Cualquier especie de provocación negativa intencionada o no a sus emociones, representaba precursor directo hacia el desastre.

Era por ese motivo que estaba realmente preocupado.

Si los métodos normalmente utilizados fallaban, tenía ciertos planes de emergencia tal vez menos seguros cuya aplicación afectaban directamente su cuerpo. A veces, consumía medicamentos especializados en atacar problemas relacionados con el cerebro. Era fácil adquirirlos, Carole solía trabajar en un hospital a fin de cuentas. Las primeras veces funcionaron bien, no obstante, conforme aumentaba las dosis perdieron todo efecto posible regresándolo a lidiar con el mismo problema otra vez, tampoco podía dormir, durante las noches debía soportar constantes intromisiones no sólo de quienes vivían en Dalton, sino también de ciertos residentes en Westerville, ciudad que por cierto, se hallaba a dos horas de camino. Eso si se usaba un auto.

Concentrarse se convirtió en tarea titánica, comer, hacer los deberes, cualquier cosa cotidiana significaba tortura asegurada. Docenas de voces distintas murmurándole al mismo tiempo, susurrando sin descanso, cada maldito segundo del día sólo lograrían enloquecerlo tarde o temprano.

Necesitaba solucionar aquello cuanto antes.

Tan desesperado ya estaba que incluso consideró recurrir a Blaine. Sí, le gritó al hombre no querer verle otra vez y ni hablar de tenerle cerca, sin embargo, también era telepata y entre todos los profesores solo él sabría comprenderle.

Pero Kurt era demasiado orgulloso, sólo torturándolo aceptaría necesitaba ayuda por parte de Anderson, sobre todo cuando se jactó ser completamente capaz de manejar cualquier cosa por si mismo, sin intromisiones innecesarias. Además, tampoco podía tener tan poco descaro y olvidar el asunto del beso robado. Sinceramente, Kurt creyó que Blaine reaccionaría diferente, es decir, mostraría enojo, ofensa o incluso pediría hablar y pedir explicaciones, pero el profesor sólo se mantuvo lejos, guardando distancias, evitando cruzarse con él brindándole cierto espacio.

Tal comportamiento sólo lograba confundirlo. No le gustaba la sensación y resultaba raro retener tantas emociones encontradas, aún cuando se suponía nada significaba ese simple beso, ¿verdad? Sólo se dejó guiar por un estúpido impulso, ¿cierto?

Nada convencido, decidió había tenido suficiente. Reuniendo todas sus pertenencias, abandonó el aula minutos antes de que se iniciara la lección y salió a los desiertos pasillos dispuesto a regresar a los dormitorios. ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! ¿Qué rayos necesitaba para detener toda aquella basura?

"_**Parece perdido"**_ –oyó a alguien precariamente entre las resonancias entrecortadas y difusas provocadas por otros pensamientos, impidiéndole identificar de qué sitio provenía con exactitud– _**"Tal vez necesite ayuda."**_

Kurt notó a un chico alto, ridículamente rubio, pálido e igualmente uniformado de rojo y azul comenzar a seguirlo. Ignorándolo, convirtió sus pasos en zancadas largas tomando mayor velocidad, por desgracia, la gente en Dalton tenía cierta tendencia a no dejarle tranquilo tan fácil.

–Disculpa…–lo llamó cortésmente y Kurt identificó cierto acento extraño…¿ruso quizá? –. Necesitas un permiso escrito de un profesor para deambular entre los pasillos mientras sea horario de clases.

El castaño finalmente se detuvo, permitiéndole al otro darle alcance y colocarse a su lado con calma–. No tengo ninguno –respondió con frialdad total.

–¿Eres nuevo? –quiso saber evidenciando todavía más pertenecía a una nacionalidad extranjera–. Mi nombre es Vladimir Bulgákov –se presentó extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo, pero Kurt se negó responder tal gesto–, soy uno de los cuatro prefectos estudiantiles –orgulloso, señaló una pequeña plaquita plateada y brillante adherida al blazer–. Nuestro trabajo consiste en brindar apoyo a los chicos recién ingresados, Dalton resulta intimidante los primeros días pero te acostumbrarás rápido.

El castaño lo escudriñó desconfiado, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con idiotas, su dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos y se ponía cada vez peor–. ¿Qué te hace pensar necesito saber quién rayos eres tú? –soltó entre dientes, soportando fuertes palpitaciones en la frente y nuca–. Fuera de mi camino…

"_**Con que carácter difícil, ¿he?"**_

Kurt reboleó los ojos y continuó avanzando, Vladimir también, manteniéndose cerca.

–¿Puedo saber a qué edificio te diriges?

–Que te importa…–Vladimir no pareció ofenderse en absoluto pese a los matices groseros impregnados en cada palabra, lo que no sabía era que Kurt contestó inconscientemente al primer comentario–. Te dije antes, puedo…

–¿Eres sordo? –preguntó perdiendo todo vestigio de paciencia cuando llegaron a un pequeño jardín conectado con otros edificios, donde estudiantes pertenecientes a años superiores, pasaban tiempo libre. Eran los únicos con autorización de estar allí sin pases especiales porque debían fortalecer sus habilidades todo cuanto pudiesen ya que pronto estarían abandonando la seguridad de Dalton.

–No…

–Entonces idiota –sentenció despectivo –. Sólo… así…conseguiría…

Kurt paró de hablar al sentir un espantoso dolor taladrarle la cabeza hasta casi hacerle perder el conocimiento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose ambas manos a las sienes, ahogando un gemido angustioso.

Tambaleándose, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a balancearse creyendo tal tortura lo mataría. Su cuerpo no respondió, repentinamente todo sonido coherente desapareció siendo reemplazado por voces, millones de voces parloteando a toda velocidad cosas incoherentes sobrecargándolo de información. Estaba sufriendo un ataque tremendo. Luego llegaron todas esas emociones golpeándolo con la fuerza de un puñetazo. Temblando, quiso aferrarse a cualquier vestigio de cordura posible, y pensó en Blaine.

–¡Necesito ayuda aquí! –el grito de Vladimir cortó la tranquilidad del lugar. Cualquiera podría notar el castaño estaba mal, necesitaban llevarlo a la enfermería. Acudiendo a su llamado, un joven de fuerte aspecto asiático se acercó de inmediato.

–¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Kurt emitió lastimeros quejidos, balbuceando incoherencias y comenzó a tirarse del cabello debido a tanta desesperación.

–¡Dejemos las explicaciones para otro momento! –acotó atropelladamente, luchando para que el castaño se detuviera–. ¡Busca a un profesor, o a quien sea, pero rápido!

Asintiendo, corrió hacia donde creyó pertinente obedeciendo la petición, y, Vladimir rogó internamente se diesen prisa porque un poder fuera de control siempre contraía serias consecuencias.

…

–Espero estés feliz –dijo Santana López nada más estuvo frente a ellos–, ese chico nuevo tuyo es un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

Dejándose caer sin delicadeza ni recato alguno sobre la única silla desocupada, subió el pie enfundado en unas bonitas botas negras en la mesa que Sebastian y Blaine compartían durante un pequeño descanso entre periodos. Con gesto enfadado, bebió abundante agua de la botella que llevaba consigo, cerrándola luego quizá con demasiada violencia, permitiéndoles saber a ambos caballeros cuán mortificada se sentía. Sebastian sonrió burlón degustando algunos trozos de fruta, mientras tanto Blaine simuló desmedido interés en su taza de café mal preparado.

–¿A que es todo un verdadero encanto? –ella miró al castaño como si quisiera decapitarlo ahí mismo–. Primer periodo: clase de Física –explicó llevándose dos uvas a la boca–. Les asigné proyectos grupales, ya sabes, créditos extra para quienes obtengan malas notas logren regularizarse para los finales. Total, aunque no lo dijo –se apresuró a aclarar–, insinuó todos eran idiotas hasta demostrar otra cosa y sólo lo retrasarían.

Blaine negó con la cabeza inconforme ante los comentarios–. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera –le dijo a Santana casi a modo de disculpa.

–Bueno –Sebastian batió su mano en alto, pretendiendo evidenciar algo bastante obvio para él–, yo si esperaba esto, porque bruja contra bruja…

–Mucho cuidado con esa lengua, Smythe –la latina advirtió con tono dulce–, si decido arrancártela nunca más podrías hacerle a tu fantoche marido ninguna ma…

–¡Y bien! –interrumpió Blaine tal comentario incomodo. Prefería continuar manteniéndose ignorante respecto a la vida sexual de su mejor amigo–. ¿Qué hizo Kurt?

–¿Kurt? –Santana arqueó una ceja escéptica–. ¿Cuándo comenzamos a tutear a los mocosos?

–Desde el momento en que Artie decidió ponerlo bajo mi custodia.

–¿Y eso sería por…?– preguntó la latina alargando la "o".

–Todos aquí tenemos pupilos, además, Kurt también es telequinetico e intuyo Artie quiere le enseñe todo cuanto pueda respecto a sus habilidades – explicó encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, para luego comerse unas galletas integrales que le robó a Sebastian–. ¡Esto es asqueroso! –hizo gestos graciosos conforme examinada el alimento–. ¿Cómo rayos puede gustarte algo así?...saben a cartón.

–Contienen fibra, Blaine –acotó quitándole el paquete laminado–, ayudan a tu estómago.

–Claro…

–¿Sabes qué pienso respecto a ese chico? –los interrumpió con acidez–. Deberían encerrarlo, tirar la llave y jamás volver a dejarlo ver la luz del día. Ni naciendo otra vez mejoraría esa actitud de arpía que tiene…

–Santana…–reprendió el moreno reprobatoriamente.

–¡Es verdad!

–Déjame a mi considerar ese tipo de decisiones, ¿quieres? –ella se cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, inconforme.

–Eso ya lo hicimos y mira como terminó –Blaine miró a Sebastian a modo de advertencia, ocasionando que el castaño mostrase las palmas abiertas de sus manos, fingiendo inocencia–. Yo sólo digo…

–Pues si sigue comportándose así, yo misma me encargaré de educarlo y mis métodos son de todo menos ortodoxos, duendecillo minero.

–Lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias –dijo ya con tono irritado, sonando igual a alguien ya fastidiado de lidiar con lo mismo mil veces seguidas.

En ese instante, alguien irrumpió dentro del lugar azotando la puerta fuertemente al hacerlo. Todos los docentes presentes giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, entre sorprendidos y molestos ante tal falta de buenos modales. Wes, prometiéndose a si mismo ofrecer disculpas más tarde, se acercó a ellos casi corriendo.

–¡Maldita sea, Montgomery! –gritó furiosa Santana, levantándose–. ¡Esta es un área exclusiva para profesores, no puedes venir aquí así nada más! ¡Tenemos reglas, cielo santo!

–Lamento mi comportamiento inapropiado, señorita López, incluso si usted quiere aceptaré gustoso tiempo en detención –habló casi a mil por hora, respirando agitado debido a la carrera monumental que debió realizar para llegar hasta ahí–, pero ahora necesito vengan conmigo. Es una emergencia.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre si confundidos. Wesley era un alumno responsable, tenía notas excelentes y jamás se metía en problemas, si decía alguien necesitaba ayuda, así debía ser en realidad.

–¿Qué sucede? –Blaine y Sebastian, olvidando la comida, también se pusieron en pie listos para actuar.

–Un chico, de segundo año tal vez, comenzó a sufrir un ataque –comenzó a explicar lo más conciso posible –, Vladimir se ha quedado con él pero parecía demasiado inestable.

–¿Dónde?

–El jardín del ala oeste.

Los cuatro corrieron en dirección a dicho lugar, dispuestos a manejar la situación. Cada minuto era valioso, ya varias veces en el pasado había necesitado tratar con chicos cuyas habilidades solían causar daños materiales tremendos o, en casos muy desafortunados, también lastimaban a alguien severamente.

Negándose a perder tiempo, utilizaron los mismos atajos que Wes debió recorrer instantes antes, ganándose curiosas miradas de otros alumnos que recién se trasladaban a otra clase. Sin embargo, antes de llegar, Blaine sintió una monstruosa presencia psíquica rodeando gran extensión del terreno, haciéndolo parar abruptamente. Fue casi como soportar mil kilogramos de peso sobre los hombros.

Preocupado, se dio cuenta aquello sólo podía ser obra de Kurt.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? –Blaine salvó la distancia restante hasta alcanzar a los demás, tras escuchar la exclamación emitida por Sebastian y también se mostró muy sorprendido.

Todo el ambiente circundante estaba detenido. Como decoración principal del jardín, una fuente construida con mármol pulido se erguía orgullosa, pero el agua que contenía se mantenía totalmente inmóvil, brillando tenue bajo los rayos solares matutinos. Dos aves emprendiendo yacían suspendidas en el aire, petrificadas, tampoco soplaba brisa alguna manteniendo quietas las ramas y hojas en arboles cercanos.

Quizá lo más espeluznante era ese aplastante silencio.

Con la preocupación atenazándole la boca del estómago, Blaine buscó a Kurt y lo encontró algunos metros más allá, lejos de Vladimir que también fue afectado asemejando una estatua con la mirada pérdida. El castaño ajeno a todo, repetía cosas inentendibles en voz baja meciéndose hacia adelante, acurrucado contra el borde circular contenedor de la estructura marmolada.

–Ustedes quédense aquí –aconsejó Blaine decidido–. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó Sebastian con tono incrédulo, prácticamente pegado a sus talones–, ¡Es algo demasiado complicado, Blaine! ¡No podrás solucionarlo solo!

–Dientes de caballo tiene razón– Santana gritaba ahora también, una vez le indicó a Wes quedarse justo donde estaba–. Tómalo con calma, Anderson…

Haciendo oídos sordos, se echó a correr tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos que lo siguieron sin dudar, sin embargo, no llegaron demasiado lejos porque toparon con una barrera invisible. Sebastian maldijo en voz alta.

–Estúpido…– extrayendo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta dos guantes negros sin dedos con extraños símbolos grabados, Santana procediendo a colocárselos–, terco, cabeza hueca…–sin medir fuerzas, golpeó duramente la barrera pero esta sólo ondeó entre tonalidades azules, manteniéndose intacta–. Será inútil seguir intentando…nada atravesará ese muro.

–Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa….

Blaine finalmente se arrodilló junto a Kurt, examinándolo de manera superficial verificando si se causó alguna herida física que necesitase ser atendida, sin embargo, el ojiazul parecía intacto, sólo que en su mente en realidad no lo estaba–. Tranquilo –susurró amable–, nada malo va a sucederte.

–¡Aléjate! –empujándolo, se apartó todo cuanto pudo y ciñó sus rodillas protectoramente–. ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo!

–No he venido a hacerte daño, Kurt –manteniendo en calma su psique brindándole cierto confort, se movió dos centímetros más cerca–. Puedo ayudarte con esto.

–¡¿Por qué demonios no se detienen?! –gritó Kurt desesperado, pasándose los dedos entre el cabello ya hecho un desastre–. ¡Incluso hablar resulta tan difícil si las tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza todo el tiempo! –los ojos del menor se posaron en todas direcciones, casi esperando apareciera alguna aberración dispuesta a atacarle–. ¡Suficiente! ¡Has que se detengan!...¡Ya no quiero escucharlas!...¡BASTA!

Un potente estruendo resonó justo tras ellos contrastando con la inquietante quietud y Blaine, nada alentado, confirmó una fractura profunda en la base superior de la fuente–. Escúchame –pidió colocándole ambas manos en el rostro–, ¡Kurt, mírame! – finalmente consiguió captar su atención–. Puedes lograrlo, pequeño… ¿recuerdas qué te dije antes? Eres tú quien debe imponer límites.

–No, no puedo –casi sollozó lastimeramente–, trato y trato pero siguen aquí…

–Confió en ti, Kurt. Tienes capacidad suficiente, sé lograras sobrellevar esto porque eres fuerte – Blaine trasladó sus manos del rostro ligeramente enrojecido de Kurt hasta tenerlas ubicadas, una en ambas sienes. Cerró los ojos, alineándose con los pensamientos ajenos–. ¿Sientes eso? Tus habilidades se conectan directamente a cada emoción que experimentas, si queremos lograr mantenerlas estables, primero ordénate a ti mismo asimilarlas.

Respirando agitado, Kurt siguió las indicaciones siguiendo la voz de Blaine, esta le brindaba confianza porque era tan cálida, armoniosa y lo hacía sentir protegido por primera vez en muchos años. El control emanó poco a poco, fluyendo libremente entre ambos ordenando cada posa en su respectivo sitio, después, surgió una paz abrumadora dejándolo exhausto–. Yo…yo…

–Shhh…–dijo quedamente el moreno acercándolo, permitiéndole descansar apoyado en su cálido pecho–, todo acabó pequeño, has hecho un trabajo excelente.

–Suéltame…–pidió sin oponer verdadera resistencia.

–Necesitas descansar –señaló masajeándole con suavidad la espalda–, cuando despiertes todo será mejor, lo prometo.

Blaine necesitó sostener por completo a Kurt tras dejarlo inconsciente. Segundos después, el jardín regresó a la normalidad lleno de ruidos, agua fluyendo, aves cantando, viento soplando acariciándole la piel.

Una vez desaparecido el muro, Santana y Sebastian junto a Wes consiguieron pasar con libertad. Vladimir, claramente sorprendido ante tal repentina aparición, buscó respuestas en el joven asiático que dispuesto, comenzó a explicarle los acontecimientos–. ¡¿Qué jodidas madres sucede contigo, idiota?! ¡Podrías haber resultado herido!

–Oh, Dios…–resopló nervioso dejándose caer por completo aún reteniendo a Kurt entre sus brazos. Santana vio entonces que Blaine tiritaba de pies a cabeza.

–Insultémoslo apropiadamente más tarde –opinó con cierta empatía–. Yo lo llevaré.

–¿A dónde? –quiso saber entregándole al castaño sin replicar. Ella, levantándolo como si estuviese hecho de material muy ligero, esperó paciente.

–Mercedes sabrá qué hacer con ustedes dos – luego, Sebastian le preguntó ya intuyendo la respuesta–: ¿Puedes levantarte?

–Creo que no.

–Afírmate fuerte –pasándole el brazo derecho por la cintura, impulsó el cuerpo más bajo hacia arriba consiguiendo que Blaine se tambaleara precariamente, evitando pudiese caer, Sebastian afirmó su agarre brindándole soporte–. Hey… –habló a ambos estudiantes–, ni siquiera se les ocurra comentarle esto a alguien – los chicos asintieron e inmediatamente se marcharon por caminos diferentes–. Vámonos.

Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna mientras avanzaban entre pasos lentos. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para preguntar cuánto quisieran, siempre y cuando, Artie también estuviese presente.

**…**

**Hola lectores, lamento la demora. Muchos trabajos por entregar a una profesora demasiado exigente. Ok, tiempo de respuestas a los amables mensajes que generosamente dedican al fic, espero las respuestas sean agradables para ustedes: **

**Gabriela C: **¡Muchas gracias! En realidad tenía mucho miedo al principio de publicar porque como ya he dicho antes, es mi primer fic. Inicialmente formaba parte de un Oneshot, no obstante, decidí extenderlo y así comenzar a trabajar con algo extenso. ¡Otra vez, gracias por leer!

**Guest: **A veces creo calidad es mejor que cantidad, aunque por lo general suela confundirme yo misma casi todo el tiempo. Con respecto a Adam, lo he estado pensando y no lo incluiré, intenté trabajar con él pero descubrí ser incapaz de manejarlo y decepcionarlas es algo que nunca quisiera hacer. ¡Pero de que habrá tensión entre Klaine, la habrá!

**Anne: **¡Yo también adoro a Sebastian! Me molesta bastante que en cada fic cataloguen al chico tan mal, sí, es cierto, en la serie su comportamiento fue inapropiado pero creo también merece oportunidad. En este fic por lo menos, intentaré no sacarlo tanto de su personalidad original. ¡Drama Klaine! ¡Sí! Mucho de eso tendremos por aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!

**fanny. blue. 756: **Al leer tu comentario sólo pude pensar una cosa: ¡Estos comentarios son los que te hacen crecer! En realidad, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos, no cualquiera toma valiosos minutos de su tiempo para criticar constructivamente, con la finalidad de hacer crecer al autor. He tomado en cuenta muchos de tus comentarios, espero mejorar conforme transcurra el tiempo.

Me esforzaré cada capítulo para obtener trabajos cuya calidad agrade no sólo al lector, sino también a mí misma. De nuevo muchas gracias y estaría saber otra vez de ti cuando creas conveniente.

He considerado buscar un beta, incluso dejé algunos mensajes a quienes ofrecen ayuda dentro del fandom pero aún no obtengo respuesta. ¿Conocerías alguno interesado en revisar fics Klaine principalmente? Si así fuese, te lo agradecería mucho. ¡Saludos!

**KlainerDCbowties:** ¡Gracias! Espero este nuevo capítulo fuese también de tu total agrado. ¡Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí! ;)

**Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Restrictions

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece. Gracias.

* * *

"_**Restrictions"**_

–¿Quisieras parar, por favor? –Sebastian casi le exigió, definitivamente cansado de verlo caminar de derecha a izquierda repetidas veces, conforme chocaba ambos puños entre si, destilando intranquilidad pura por cada poro. Sebastian realmente necesitó pensar dos veces si debía golpearlo, o simplemente, quedarse sentado esperando que Mercedes les reportase cualquier situación extraña. Resignado, resopló tras concluir que la segunda opción no podía llevarla a cabo fácilmente porque, nunca, jamás en todos sus veintiséis años se consideró una persona especialmente paciente–. Si sigues así, juro por mi madre te llenaré con tanta estática que serás el más grande conductor eléctrico humano jamás conocido, Blaine.

Para Blaine, eso podría haber funcionado bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, pero ahora, simplemente decidió dejar pasar tal amenaza vacía y siguió con lo suyo, ganándose por consiguiente diversas exclamaciones indignadas, e incluso, reprobatorias.

Bien, él sabía se estaba comportando demasiado extraño, incluso Mercedes se mostró sorprendida cuando debió impedirle entrar en la habitación donde ahora mismo descansaba Kurt, pero no podía evitarlo. En realidad no podía. Tenía toda esa preocupación atenazándole la boca del estómago, además de un montón de preguntas rondándole la cabeza.

–Es inútil –dijo Sam, ubicado algunos metros más allá aún con el torso y parte del hombro firmemente vendado– aún le resulta difícil encontrar la manera de sobrellevar toda esa intranquilidad que…

–Hey…– exclamó Blaine, señalándolo en evidente advertencia–. Ya fue suficiente.

–Lo siento amigo, realmente lamento decirlo pero tus emociones son tan intensas que podría captarlas incluso estando a unos buenos veinte metros de distancia.

Blaine revoleó los ojos ante el tono calmado usado por Sam, casi como si estuviesen charlando del tema más común del planeta. Sólo que, por supuesto, no lo era. Sí, tenía los nervios a flor de piel debido al ataque nervioso sufrido por Kurt horas antes, el cual lo llevó a perder el control parcial sobre sus habilidades a niveles alarmantemente peligrosos.

También aceptaba que actuó poco inteligentemente porque, si se ponía a pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, no sólo Vladimir o cualquier otro estudiante podría haber resultado herido, sino también él mismo intentando ayudarle. Además, terminó tan exhausto que ni siquiera consiguió ponerse en pie por si mismo durante varios minutos.

Eso en definitiva, además de extraño, era preocupante, necesitaba encontrar la manera de frenar aquello antes de que ocurriese una verdadera desgracia, o bien, Kurt terminase consumido por ese inmenso poder que albergaba en su interior.

Pero Blaine también sabía que no era sólo eso; claro que no. Le resultaba muy difícil olvidar toda esa vulnerabilidad sobrecogedora demostrada por Kurt, a quien, durante pequeñas fracciones de segundos, logró ver tal cual era en realidad. Generalmente solía comportarse cual miserable bastardo, derrochando sarcasmo, frialdad e insensibilidad extrema, ahuyentando de manera efectiva a las personas que intentaban acercarse demasiado.

Al menos, ahora creía comprender los motivos. Kurt tenía pleno conocimiento sobre cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser, por eso prefería aislarse, mantenerse apartado, manifestando a través de su difícil carácter muros impenetrables y así mantenerse seguro. Kurt luchaba consigo mismo cada minuto del día, manteniéndose fuerte, impasible, irrompible…

No obstante, Blaine estaba consciente de que existía algo mucho más allá; Kurt también era vulnerable, tenía tantas dudas no resueltas, inseguridades, miedos, angustias, entre otro montón de sentimientos tan comunes en el ser humano.

Vivía pretendiendo no experimentarlos, sin dejarse afectar como cualquier adolescente normal lo haría, aferrándose a la idea de ser intocable por ellos e, irónicamente, gracias a eso Blaine recobró su determinación pérdida. Kurt necesitaba contar con una guía constante, precisaba aprender a tener no sólo seguridad física sino también emocional, porque, ocultarse bajo esa elaborada máscara de indiferencia sólo significaba que ya había sido lastimado antes.

Todos los pensamientos de Blaine se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente, cuando notó la puerta abrirse. Con los hombros tensos, esperó ver a Mercedes cruzando el umbral, pero en su lugar, fue Santana la que lo atravesó acompañada de Artie, quien le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a través del cristal transparente de sus elegantes gafas negras. Creyó sentir escalofríos nada relacionados con la situación actual, así que, consideró necesario comenzar a explicarse.

–Santana ya me ha informado ciertas cosas de camino hacia aquí – lo interrumpió conforme se desplazaba sin ninguna prisa hasta colocarse justo en medio de todos los presentes, obteniendo toda atención automáticamente–. Abordaremos ese tema más tarde, sino te molesta Blaine –obteniendo una negación automática en respuesta, continuó–: ¿Cómo está Hummel?

–Todavía no lo sabemos –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior–, Mercedes lleva con él algo más de dos horas.

–Dejémosla trabajar tranquila, ella sabe exactamente cómo actuar en casos así –comentó entrelazando ambas manos sobre su regazo, percatándose cuán nervioso se veía Blaine –. Por otro lado, dadas las circunstancias he considerado contactar a los padres del chico.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Blaine casi horrorizado–. ¡No podemos!...digo, sería absurdo si… ¿ellos no saben nada, recuerdas?

–Difícilmente suelo olvidar –sonrió Artie educado, aunque las palabras poseían cierto toque circunspecto–. Así como jamás pondría en evidencia a ningún estudiante respecto a su habilidades, ni siquiera dentro del colegio. Creí comprendías eso desde hace bastante tiempo.

–Lo siento –dijo simplemente.

–No hay cuidado–le restó importancia sin alterarse ni un ápice–. Ahora sólo necesito saber tú opinión respecto al problema que enfrentamos.

–Estuve alineado con su mente libremente durante breves instantes, es difícil explicar a ciencia cierta pero sus poderes van mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que haya visto en toda mi vida, Artie.

– ¿Y si ellos lo sintieron? – Santana preguntó con absoluta seriedad consiguiendo aumentar la tención en el ambiente–. Yo no sabré mucho respecto a toda esa basura psíquica o lo que sea, pero estoy segura tal espectáculo debió alertarlos de algún modo.

–Puede ser posible…–murmuró Artie.

–Dalton cuenta con protección, ¿o no? –Les dijo Sam completamente convencido– pueden ser tercos, más nunca estúpidos, saben que sería suicidio asegurado intentar traspasar estos muros.

–El oxigenado tiene razón, así que por el momento mejor centrémonos en Hummel y su obvia falta de autocontrol –pidió Sebastian ya harto, escuchar lo mismo tantas veces comenzaba a provocarle migraña–, si le permitimos a su poder continuar expandiéndose podría incluso llegar a matarlo.

Blaine se estremeció profundamente con sólo considerar tal idea. No se podría perdonar si eso sucediera.

–Yo…yo he estado pensando mucho y quizá conozco una manera de bloquearlo durante cierto tiempo –murmuró con voz un tanto insegura.

Artie asintió comprendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería–. Sin duda sería la mejor y más sensata opción, aunque debo agregar también demasiado peligrosa para ti, Blaine.

–Lo sé, lo sé, aun así debemos agotar todas las posibilidades.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué rayos hablan ustedes dos? –Artie suspiró causándole un mal presentimiento a Sebastian–. ¡Hablen ya!

–Voy a imponer un sello psíquico en Kurt –explicó Blaine atropelladamente.

– ¿Eso es viable?...

–Lo es, Santana –concordó Artie con seriedad absoluta–. Sin embargo, es poco recomendable porque los niveles altos suelen tener serios problemas de dominio sobre sus propias habilidades, justo como ya lo han visto últimamente.

–Sigo sin entender nada.

–Verás Sebastian, ambos son telepatas y eso significa que Blaine posee mayores posibilidades de internarse en la mente del joven Hummel, para conseguirlo, deberá incursionar lo más profundamente posible – Sebastian, Santana y Sam pusieron muecas incómodas, adivinando hacia dónde se dirigía todo aquello–, una vez llegue a ese punto –continuó Artie–, desplegará el sello aislándole así cierta cantidad de poder, permitiéndole manipularlo como corresponde.

–Esperen dos segundos, ¿de acuerdo? –elevando la mano haciendo un claro gesto de alto, Sebastian sonaba enfadado ahora–. Suena bastante bien esa elaborada explicación sobre restricciones, manejo adecuado y todas esas tonterías, pero aquí lo que realmente me interesa saber es si Blaine puede resultar herido –el profundo e incómodo silencio inundó la habitación, brindándole respuesta inmediata–. No…

–Escucha…

–He dicho no, maldita sea –replicó levantándose ofuscado–. Ya antes me habías dicho que irrumpir en cualquier mente contrae múltiples riesgos, lo intentaste una vez con Hummel y terminó mal –señaló a Sam, para enfatizar –. Acéptalo, desde su llegada no ha hecho otra cosa que causarnos problemas. Sí, es cierto que protegemos a tantos chicos como nos es posible, pero tampoco podemos hacer nada cuando se niegan a cooperar con nosotros, conoces las reglas –gritó frustrado al saber Blaine obviaba tales cosas primordiales casi a propósito–. Y luego, pese a todo quieres correr el riesgo de desequilibrar tu propia mente por alguien que ni siquiera merece nuestra preocupación. ¡Simplemente me niego a aceptarlo!

–Normalmente suelo discrepar con cada opinión del suricato –Santana habló sarcástica–, pero en esta ocasión debo admitir tiene razón.

–Miren –Blaine parecía cansado, muy cansado–, agradezco se preocupen por mí chicos, aun así, voy a hacerlo –Sebastian le hizo un gesto de "¿por qué debes ser tan idiota?" –. Kurt es responsabilidad mía ahora.

– ¡Como siempre te tomas atribuciones equivocas! –volvió a contratacar, negándose a ceder. Los otros tres los observaron discutir y realmente no era un espectáculo nada bonito, no sólo por la tensión palpable, sino también porque ellos eran mejores amigos–. Sus padres son responsables, no tú. ¡Acéptalo Anderson, a veces es imposible protegerlos a todos!

– ¡No entiendes! –respondió sintiéndose herido. Pudo haber esperado algo así de Santana, más no de Sebastian–. Yo sólo quiero…

El sonido de la puerta abierta les impidió continuar, Mercedes frenó su caminar nada más captó cuan incómodos lucían todos así que los evaluó detenidamente considerando regresar justo por donde llegó.

– ¿Está todo bien aquí? –preguntó metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca –. Escuché gritos desde el pasillo.

– ¡Perfectamente! –ella reconoció una fuerte ironía impregnada en cada palabra y se apartó justo cuando Sebastian decidió marcharse.

–Yo iré…

Blaine agradeció en silencio que la latina saliera tras Sebastian. Ellos dos tenían casi el mismo carácter, y si alguien en el mundo entero era capaz de hacerlo recapacitar, sin duda esa era Santana. Se prometió a si mismo hablar más tarde con él cuando se le pasara el enfado, pelear entre si no resolvería nada.

– ¿Kurt se encuentra bien?

–Sufrió un ataque de ansiedad; sus niveles cerebrales presentaron ciertas irregularidades, pero al analizarlos con mayor detenimiento, no obtuve resultado relevante posible –dijo explicando brevemente–. Le administré calmantes leves y permanecerá dormido durante varias horas más.

El telepata se relajó, casi como si un enorme peso se le hubiese desvanecido de los hombros, brindándole la facilidad de respirar otra vez.

-¿Tienes completa seguridad sobre esto, Blaine? –pese a ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, necesitaba escuchárselo decir en voz alta. Le preocupaba mucho que el procedimiento saliera mal causándole cualquier tipo de daño irreparable a Blaine, lo apreciaba demasiado y sería doloroso verlo sufrir gracias a decisiones tomadas bajo presión.

–Sí…

–Siendo así, no te detendré. Considero oportuno comenzar a actuar lo antes posible porque de otro modo será imposible intervenir a Hummel.

–Sólo espero y funcione.

Blaine quería creer así sería. Tenía toda su fe puesta en ello.

**...**

– ¿Ya terminaste de comportarte cual quinceañera berrinchuda? –ante la pregunta, Sebastian se sintió estúpido así que sólo chasqueó la lengua mientras Santana se sentaba también justo a su lado , ocupando el espacio vacío en aquella pequeña banca cercana a un frondoso roble–. ¿Y bien?

– ¿A qué viniste?

–Sinceramente, no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros pretendiendo restarle importancia, eso solía salirle perfecto tras tantos años practicando, sin embargo, mentía con extrema desfachatez…otra vez. Sí sabía por qué lo siguió hasta ahí. Odiaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos discutir por tonterías, casi nunca solía intervenir ya que hablaba con brutal honestidad provocando más daños todavía, aun así, pese a ser realmente mala consolando personas, Sebastian necesitaba conversar lo sucedido y ella era buena escuchando. Aunque luego negase lo ocurrido vehementemente.

–Si quieres convencerme de apoyarlo, olvídalo.

– ¿Cuando comprenderás Blaine ya es un chico grande? –Dijo arqueando su delineada ceja derecha–. Es su decisión… deberías respetarla.

– ¿Tú lo haces? – Sebastian resopló sarcástico.

–Pues…–dudó ella al contestarle.

–Entonces evita las lecciones moralistas, gracias –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Déjame terminar –lo codeó en las costillas ganándose una mirada amenazante–. No estoy de acuerdo en todas las tonterías qué hace, sin embargo, me obligo a respetarlas simple y sencillamente porque si estuviese en sus zapatos querría los demás hicieran lo mismo.

Sebastian adquirió una expresión casi horrorizada ante las palabras de Santana–. Te volviste loca…

–No me provoques Smythe –él sólo sonrió–. Escucha, todas esas ocasiones en que nos metimos en problemas Blaine siempre estuvo ahí aunque desaprobase lo que hacíamos, ¿verdad? –Asintiendo, Sebastian comprendió tal punto–. Pues creo va siendo hora de corresponderle, además, nosotros somos mucho más que simples amigos.

–Somos hermanos –murmuró culpablemente.

–Exacto –coincidió moviendo ambas manos imitando una balanza–, pese a avergonzarme de ustedes el noventa por ciento del tiempo, así es.

–Todavía no lo apruebo.

Santana se apartó el largo cabello negro del rostro, colocándolo tras su hombro con un gesto autosuficiente, luego, quizá con demasiada fuerza, palmeó la espalda de Sebastian haciéndolo proyectarse hacia adelante bruscamente–. Ni yo tampoco –se apresuró a decir antes de que le reclamara nada–, pero creo el hobbit se sentirá mejor si estamos ahí aunque sea para presenciar en primera fila como lo arruina nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene razón últimamente? –Se quejó igual que un niño pequeño, haciendo diferentes tipos de pucheros–. Odio eso.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con cara ofendida–. ¡Yo siempre la tengo!

–Claro López, claro…

Sebastian movió su mano de derecha a izquierda irónicamente, burlándose sobre ello.

–Anda, mejor vámonos –levantándose, caminaron de regreso a la enfermería. Santana estaba en lo cierto, ellos eran familia desde mucho tiempo atrás pese a no compartir ningún lazo sanguíneo, y, conforme transcurrían los años, sólo se consolidaban cada vez más.

Sebastian rogó a cuanta divinidad conocía que Blaine supiera exactamente lo que hacía, ya que, verlo herido de cualquier manera posible le afectaba también a él.

**...**

Blaine se colocó al lado de la camilla donde Kurt yacía dormido tranquilamente y, tomando una de sus manos con suavidad, procedió a concentrarse.

Artie, Sam y Mercedes permanecieron ahí junto a él todo el tiempo en completo silencio, aunque alertas. Sam serviría como freno en caso dado de que notase anormalidades, Mercedes a su vez, brindaría atención médica si fuese necesario.

Cerrando los ojos, Blaine respiró profundo buscando cualquier medio de entrada posible, quería introducirse despacio, sin demasiado ímpetu, evitando así activar cualquier protección o barrera impuesta justo como cuando lo retó la última vez. Comprobó que gracias a los sedantes eso resultó más sencillo, así que, minutos después, el cuerpo de Blaine se relajó cayendo laxo contra el colchón.

–Sigo diciendo esto es una muy mala idea –Mercedes se acercó y verificó el pulso y respiración de Blaine, una vez comprobado se encontraba bien, miró a Sam–. Si Hummel reacciona, detenlo esta vez ¿quieres?

–Voy a intentarlo.

Artie, desde su posición estudió el relajado rostro de Blaine deseando con todas sus fuerzas tuviese éxito. No nada más por Kurt, sino también por él mismo. Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar y afrontar cualquier consecuencia que tal descabellado plan pudiese generar.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Un capítulo más y debo decir estoy feliz porque por fin he conseguido un beta. Ella estará brindándome su valiosa ayuda a partir de hoy respecto al fic, espero los resultados sean excelentes. **

**¿Qué puedo decir? Agradezco todos sus comentarios, como ya he dicho antes me hacen feliz brindándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Quiero hacer capítulos más largos aunque eso signifique demorar un poco más de tiempo en actualizar, dependerá de cuánta libertad escolar cuente.**

**Sin más, espero les gustara y nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Saludos!**


	10. Restrictions (Part II)

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** A Le Fay Morgana por ser mi Beta, soportar mis atrasos y dudas existenciales. También a: M**ayiklaine, Anne, Tefii, KlainerDCbowties, Marierux y Gabriela C. **¡Por ustedes, el fic continua!

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_"Restrictions"  
"Part II"_**

Pese a los descubrimientos tecnológicos que aportaron durante siglos a la medicina y comunidad científica importantes avances, el cerebro todavía es considerado un verdadero enigma. El órgano principal del sistema nervioso central, fuente de control dominante para la realización de cualquier tipo de actividad, ya fuese voluntaria o involuntaria. Su increíble magnificencia le permite procesar desde pensamientos, memorias y emociones hasta funciones corporales vitales como los latidos del corazón. Pero eso no es todo. El cerebro también desarrolla algo llamado _mente_, de allí provienen el raciocinio, memoria e incluso la voluntad.

Eso le brinda a cada hombre, mujer o niño personalidad y capacidades diferentes. Procesan cualquier clase de información a velocidad desigual, reteniéndola durante mayor o menor tiempo. Por esos motivos tan complicados, a Blaine, cada cabeza le representaba un universo completamente diferente e interminable. Siendo telepata, se le facilitó comprender mejor hasta cierto punto tal fuente de inigualable fuerza, sin embargo, eso también le enseñó sobre los múltiples riesgos potencialmente más peligrosos de irrumpir en una mente ajena. Sobre todo si ésta era tan inestable.

Entrar en la mente de Kurt no significó ninguna dificultad, suponía, gracias a los _potentes_ sedantes que Mercedes le administró cuando fue llevado a la enfermería, tras sufrir ese horrible ataque nervioso.

A juicio de Blaine, el medicamento hizo un muy buen trabajo. Consiguieron relajarlo hasta hacerlo dormir profundamente, no obstante, psíquicamente hablando no estaba del todo fuera de combate. De manera inconsciente, Kurt luchó repetidas veces buscando la manera de expulsarlo. Comportamiento lógico considerando que ahí era un ente extraño invasor, ya se esperaba ciertos ataques e intentos para deshacerse de él.

El sitio que vio una vez dentro de la mente de Kurt desapareció, abandonando todo espacio físico conocido, lo que hizo confirmar a Blaine cuán inteligente era el muchacho acostado en la cama. Su primer obstáculo consistió en un _maldito_ laberinto. Éste, pareciera diseñado con diversas habitaciones conectadas entre sí y a su vez con extensos pasillos, los cuales, o bien desembocaban en plataformas movibles o caminos sin salida. Estúpidamente tardó en darse cuenta, el supuesto laberinto se basaba en ecuaciones algorítmicas complejas. Añadiendo eso a docenas de puertas falsas, diversas trampas y pasadizos que obligaban a volver justo al punto inicial de partida, ningún telepata nivel bajo podría siquiera haber intentado salir airoso.

Claramente se trataban de ciertas barreras protectoras, pero Blaine viendo todo aquello, no pudo evitar recordar los emocionantes videojuegos que tanto disfrutó durante su adolescencia, mas estar ahí nunca se compararía a ningún juego; él definitivamente no era uno de esos estereotipados héroes valientes y determinados. A decir verdad tenía muchísimo miedo, porque desconocía qué le esperaba. Si resultaba herido de cualquier manera, no tendría a su disposición pociones multicolores, tónicos, hadas o magia misteriosa para curarse. Estando allí, Blaine se sabía demasiado _vulnerable_.

Para mantener la constante alineación con Kurt, necesitó utilizar grandes cantidades de energía psíquica. Tenía ciertas ventajas, porque así la conexión siempre estaría presente, permitiéndole regresar mucho más fácil llegado el momento, no obstante, si algo malo llegase a sucederle sería desastroso. Su propia mente reaccionaría volviéndolo todo real, en consecuencia, podría recibir severos daños no sólo a nivel corporal. Si llegase a morir ahí dentro, también sería de la misma manera afuera.

En esos momentos, Blaine agradecía ser un _nivel medio_ con suficiente entrenamiento en su haber. Si no fuese así, jamás podría haber afrontado tal reto.

Poco a poco, Blaine continuó superando cada nueva trampa escondida, cuya dificultad se intensificaba. Justo cuando creía que no había fin, llegó a un salón enorme toscamente adornado e iluminado por rusticas antorchas en las paredes. Ni siquiera avanzó medio metro cuando un penetrante olor a petróleo quemado le asaltó las fosas nasales, calándole horriblemente en los pulmones. Tosiendo repetidas veces, ignoró las molestias del aire caliente y siguió caminando hasta posarse con cautela frente a la única puerta visible.

Allí no había ninguna otra decoración, ni escaleras o descansillos; sólo esa monumental puerta de doble hoja forjada color negro extendiéndose casi hasta el techo. Justo en medido de la misma, Blaine contempló el árbol más extraño que jamás vio en toda su vida. El delgado tronco abarcaba casi la totalidad del largo, expandiéndose así en diversas ramificaciones. Cada una de ellas, sin acepción, terminaban formando palabras extrañas escritas en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él.

Frunció el seño. Se suponía que en toda aventura fantástica una vez se superaban los desafíos iniciales debería enfrentar un respectivo enemigo final. ¿Ahí se encontraría el suyo? ¿Qué le esperaría al otro lado? ¿Podría manejarlo bien?

Cerró los ojos, dubitativo. No quería dañar a Kurt, esa era la última de sus intenciones. Sólo quería ayudarle ¿pero qué si en su búsqueda de hacerlo, terminaba sucediendo?

Sacudiendo la cabeza repetidas veces, alejando de sí tales ideas lo más lejos posible, se aferró a no permitirse flaquear. Kurt necesitaba ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a proporcionársela sin importar nada. Así que, decidido, empujó la hoja izquierda de la puerta sin tocarla provocando un chirrido pesado y lento de metal rozando contra el suelo, una vez se puso en movimiento. Abriendo espacio suficiente para pasar, Blaine ingresó a otra habitación nada concordante con la anterior. El calor quedó atrás, siendo reemplazado por una agradable temperatura, fresca. Distintas plantas crecían libremente dando forma a matorrales pequeños, flores y arbustos que desde unos ventanales ubicados en la parte superior derecha del recinto permitían el paso a una brillante luz blanca.

Dos segundos después, Blaine se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Un niño de aproximadamente diez años le daba la espalda, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones juguetonamente, tarareando melodías al azar. ¿Sería otra clase de restricción mucho más poderosa que el laberinto en sí? Preparándose, se dijo solamente existía una manera de averiguarlo.

—Hola —saludó todo lo amable posible, llamando así la atención del pequeño que se giró de inmediato hacia él. Al inicio, Blaine creyó que la proyección sería un reflejo claro, referente a la infancia de Kurt, sin embargo, se equivocó. Ese niño tenía cabello negro, piel bronceada, ceja poblada y ojos grandes color marrón—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.

Pregunta bastante idiota considerando las circunstancias.

—El suficiente —contestó, mirándolo con sumo interés—. ¿Te parecería mejor si dejamos atrás las presentaciones absurdas y vamos directo al grano? —le preguntó seriamente ocasionando en Blaine cierto desconcierto. Correcto, si no se parecía a Kurt físicamente, por lo menos tenía su carácter. Ya tenía ciertos puntos referentes favoreciéndole.

—Por mí bien —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. No vine a charlar de todas maneras.

—Sé bien por lo qué has venido —sentenció sin inmutarse el niño—. Aunque pasaste sin mayores problemas el primer escudo, puedo asegurarte no llegarás mucho más lejos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó tras esbozar una sonrisa divertida al escuchar lo último, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste muy gracioso—. Tengo mis métodos.

—Créeme, no quieres averiguar de lo que soy capaz —dijo de una manera tan dulce que Blaine sintió escalofríos. El maldito _mocoso_ hablaba muy, muy enserio—. Ahora, tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿Por qué decidiste arriesgar tu patética existencia cuando tienes nulas posibilidades?

—¿No sería condenadamente irresponsable de mi parte revelarte información? —preguntó irónico cruzándose ambos brazos sobre el pecho—. Lo digo porque a fin de cuentas formas parte del sistema de defensa. ¿O me equivoco?

—Soy mucho más que eso —sonriéndole también, extendió las manos señalando donde se encontraban—. Yo pertenezco a una unidad mucho más complicada que esto, en cierta manera, el que yo esté aquí hablando contigo te convierte en un bastardo con muchísima suerte.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—Sólo si tú quieres —le respondió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Pudo haber sido peor —luego, el pequeño niño clavó su castaña mirada en Blaine, proyectando cierta aura oscura demasiado intensa. Sin querer, Blaine retrocedió dos pasos, ante las abrumadoras y peligrosas sensaciones que captó—. Ahora, ya te lo he preguntado pero debo advertirte, no suelo repetir las cosas dos veces seguidas, así que, todavía espero tu repuesta Anderson.

—Quiero que Kurt tenga una vida completamente normal —comenzó a explicarse sinceramente. Si hacerlo contribuiría a convencerle, debería hablar y exponer los motivos de manera valida y congruente—. Jamás podría perdonarme verlo lastimarse a sí mismo o peor aún, a otras personas inocentes.

—Su seguridad está garantizada —dijo inescrutable—, los demás ya no son problema nuestro.

—Kurt necesita ese sello…

—No, Anderson —acotó sin ceder un ápice—. Lo que Kurt realmente necesita es dejar de luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Además, tampoco eres el más indicado para llevar a cabo tal labor. Tú poder es insuficiente.

—¡Quiero intentarlo! —con actitud fieramente determinada, elevó dos decibeles su voz, enfatizando las palabras. Comenzaban a irritarle las interminables conversaciones en que le recalcaban una y otra vez que no lograría nada con Kurt, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello—. Kurt terminará muerto si sigue así, me niego a permanecer sentado observando cómo sucede.

—Esta conversación se ha terminado —el tono sonó tan concluyente, que Blaine reaccionó apretando los puños con fuerza inaudita. El pequeño nuevamente le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse creyendo haber sido lo suficientemente claro—. Lárgate antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y decida matarte.

—Si piensas que me daré por vencido tan fácil, te equivocas —acentuó, consiguiendo que el otro se detuviera—. Desplegaré el sello aquí mismo y te pondré bajo el, aunque sea lo último que haga.

El niño lo encaró lentamente, evidenciando su descomunal descontento.

—¿_Quieres luchar conmigo_? —Inquirió siseante y amenazador, obteniendo respuesta inmediata pese al silencio de su interlocutor—. Que así sea entonces…

**...**

—¿Cuánto más se supone debemos esperar? —Santana preguntó a nadie en particular con irritación. _Éste es el resultado de permanecer encerrada, en un mismo sitio, durante tantas horas seguidas_, se dijo a sí misma, pero la verdad, aunque tenía plena libertad de marcharse cuando quisiera, se quedaba porque realmente la ansiedad le carcomía por dentro. Para su completa frustración, ninguno de los presentes contestó nada, sólo se dignaron a dirigirle fugases miradas resignadas, centrando luego toda atención otra vez en esa pequeña camilla donde Kurt y Blaine aún permanecían recostados, profundamente dormidos—. ¿Y bien?

—Según entiendo, el tiempo límite son cuatro horas —dijo al fin Artie, removiéndose incómodo en su silla. Ella notó tal comportamiento inusual y arqueó la ceja, evaluándolo casi con sospecha—. Desgraciadamente todos mis conocimientos sólo se basan en conjeturas teóricas —se lamentó, negando con suavidad—. Soy completamente incapaz de decir a ciencia cierta qué sucedería si excede la permanencia.

—Sí, sí sabes —Santana musitó poniéndose en pie, provocando a los otros cierta curiosidad—. Y _eso_ es exactamente lo que te preocupa.

El director de Dalton frunció los labios, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos, muchos años terriblemente impotente. A esas alturas, la tarde ya terminaba filtrando a través de las ventanas suaves luces naranjas y amarillas, dándole bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche y él aún no formulaba ninguna solución que le sirviera para traerlos de regreso, a ambos, sanos y salvos. Cualquier manera segura quedaba siempre descartada. Las no confiables requerían involucrar más personas y se negaba a hacerlo. Suspiró cansado. Realmente quería confiar. Blaine siempre fue un chico sensato, demasiado maduro para su edad, tenía fe en que sabría manejar la situación apropiadamente.

—¿Qué consecuencias contraerá esto, Artie? —le preguntó Sebastian con cierto grado de intolerancia en la voz—. Blaine las sabía, tú también y aún así le permitiese seguir con toda esta basura —y antes de que el director pudiese siquiera contestar, continuó—: ¿Qué demonios sucederá si Blaine no levanta su trasero de esa cama en cuarenta minutos?

—Sebastian, mejor _tranquilízate_ —sugirió Mercedes parada a escasos pasos de Sam, quien, claramente se debatía entre utilizar su poder brindándole así tranquilidad a la habitación o escuchar lo que Artie debía decirles.

—Cállate Mercedes —demandó mordaz —. Suficiente de ser un chico bueno, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

—Cuida tu tono —exigió Artie desaprobatoriamente haciéndose valer como la figura de autoridad que era. Sebastian resoplando furioso, movió los dedos repetidas veces al sentir ese familiar cosquilleo recorriéndolos, gracias a la electricidad acumulada de manera inconsciente en el área—. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero perder los estribos sólo conseguirá nublarte el juicio. ¡Aprende a ser paciente!

—¡Es mi mejor amigo del qué hablamos, maldita sea! —objetó áspero, enfrentándosele sin temor.

—Blaine también tiene otros valiosos amigos presentes aquí — Artie le recordó haciéndole ver cuán egoísta se comportaba, importándole poco cualquiera de los otros tres o sus sentimientos—. La desesperación es pésima consejera, Sebastian. ¿Acaso toda esa experiencia que ganaste en el FBI no te enseñó nada?

—Esto es muy diferente —se defendió él, furioso y ofendido—. Yo no…

Un profundo grito interrumpió toda línea argumentativa de Sebastian, provocándoles a todos un susto terrible. Mercedes fue la primera en reaccionar ante la emergencia. Apartándolos a todos sin delicadeza, importándole poco casi llevarse por delante a Santana, corrió hacia Blaine examinándolo en el acto. Una espesa capa de sudor frío le cubría toda la frente, cada músculo del cuerpo se notaba tenso, temblaba y se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza inaudita. Parecía que le estaban torturando. Pese a mantener apretada la mandíbula hasta casi hacer rechinar sus propios dientes, aguantaba estoicamente el dolor, los gruñidos que emitía confirmaban que también daba pelea, aunque no sabía exactamente contra quién.

—¿Qué?... —frenético, Sam dirigió sus ojos del moreno a la médico, como si así pudiese descubrir el origen del padecimiento que aquejaba a Blaine—. ¿Qué rayos sucede?

—Hummel se resiste —Artie dijo horrorizado ante los sonidos y lamentos que Blaine emitía—. Si sigue así…

—¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Regrésalo! —exigió Santana ya a gritos, plantándose imponente frente a Mercedes. Aunque físicamente eran muy diferentes, la otra mujer nisiquiera pestañeó asustada o intimidada—. ¡¿Qué esperas Jones, una invitación?!

—¡No puedo hacer nada! —la médico siseó conteniendo su molestia—. ¿Acaso debo explicarlo con manzanas? — alejándose hacia una pequeña gaveta, tomó lo más rápido posible una jeringuilla y una ampolleta de vidrio que contenía el sedante más potente del cual disponía. Siendo Hummel menor de edad, sabía bien los padres deberían brindar autorización para que así ella pudiese administrárselo, sin embargo, dadas a las circunstancias especiales, obvio toda su ética profesional clavando la aguja en el brazo de Kurt sin remordimientos—. Todo procedimiento clínico común de reanimación no funcionará simple y sencillamente porque Blaine todavía está respira. ¡Mi trabajo consiste en salvar vidas, reverendos idiotas!

—¡Me importa muy poco cómo, pero despiértalo! —pronto, las dos se enzarzaron en una calurosa discusión compuesta primordialmente por palabras hirientes e insultos violentos. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Sebastian reaccionó mucho peor. Sujetando a un confundido Sam por la chaqueta sin miramiento, lo guió prácticamente a empujones cada vez más cerca de la camilla haciendo oídos sordos de las constantes quejas recibidas debido al hombro lastimado del otro hombre.

—Escúchame bien, maldito imbecil —le habló tan cerca del rostro, que Sam necesitó retroceder necesariamente dos pasos—. Esto es lo que va a suceder: utilizarás tu poder y reducirás a Hummel al nivel de un dulce pingüino bebé y le brindarás a Blaine mayores posibilidades de terminar lo que sea qué esté haciendo, ¿escuchaste? —en realidad, a oídos de Sam sonaba claramente a amenaza y nisiquiera se le ocurrió replicar—. Asiente si has entendido, peróxido número 20.

Obedeciendo, se colocó al lado contrario de Kurt imponiéndole ambas manos sobre la cabeza. Pondría cada gramo de esfuerzo en esto, si fracasaba, Sebastian buscaría la manera de desaparecerlo del mapa y nadie, jamás volvería a verle nunca más. Lo apostaba.

Tragando saliva que no tenía, dejó escapar una pesada bocanada de aire, rezando saliera bien. Por buda, ala, dios o quien fuese. Que resultara bien.

**...**

—¿Hasta cuándo te darás por vencido? —sin pestañear, el pequeño de ojos marrones bloqueó a Blaine por enésima vez. El otro telepata se proyectó varios metros hacia atrás, aterrizando pesadamente sobre el brazo derecho, emitiendo debido al tremendo impacto un angustioso alarido de dolor—. Puedo seguir haciendo esto todo el día.

Blaine respiró con extrema dificultad, sosteniéndose el área lastimada gimiendo quedamente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta estaba temblando. Reuniendo valor, hizo acopio de cada gramo de energía aún disponible en su maltrecho cuerpo e intentó levantarse, costándole cuatro intentos lograr ponerse sobre las rodillas. Maldiciendo frustrado, se dio cuenta hasta entonces que la visión comenzaba a fallarle, ocasionando que perdiera equilibrio y se derrumbó una vez más al piso, jadeando entrecortadamente. Tal como lo predijera antes, los daños físicos sufridos dentro serían tan reales que su cuerpo los registraría sin falta. Un pronunciado cansancio le incitaba a dormirse, pero alejó la sensación muy lejos. No podía permitirse el desmayarse, si eso sucedía, sería expulsado automáticamente perdiendo toda oportunidad. Sonrió irónico, pese a poseer las mismas habilidades que Kurt, una de sus proyecciones mentales le estaba propinando tremenda paliza—. Yo también —contestar con tanta terquedad seguro le aseguraría otra ronda de golpes, quizá más duros. Bien, no le importaba—. Ya te lo di-dije. Me quedaré has-hast… —escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y respiró, no sin dificultad— hasta lograr mi objetivo.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —el niño parecía bastante interesado en conocer los motivos que Blaine tuviese para quedarse ahí, aún a costa de su propia seguridad personal. Dentro de la línea racional donde solía moverse, sonaba absurdo—. Te hemos tratado mal desde el primer día, no nos interesa conocerte ni mucho menos considerarte nuestro amigo. ¡Es absurdo! Cualquiera lo suficientemente inteligente decidiría renunciar sin pensarlo antes.

A su vez, Blaine consiguió por fin levantarse aunque de un modo bastante precario—. Porque Kurt se parece a mí.

—¿Cómo? —interrumpió el otro más joven, sorprendido. Esperaba cualquier otra respuesta tonta, a la cual, apostaba podría responder con un argumento inteligente y darle la contraria. Pero ciertamente no tenía nada preparado para aquello—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso —Blaine murmuró entre palabras cortadas debido a tan evidente falta de aire, suavemente—. Nosotros hemos afrontado casi las mismas cosas —la proyección dudó durante dos fracciones de segundo—. Escúchame, por favor —casi rogó, mitigando todo cuanto le fue posible el tono de su voz—. Tienes razón cuando dices que hemos comenzado mal dese el inicio, me involucré en su vida sin que quisiera e incluso casi lo obligué a aceptar nuestra propuesta de estudiar en Dalton, sin embargo, quisiera pedirles una oportunidad —dijo, hablando sinceramente—. Kurt realmente me preocupa. Quizá consideres que soy un lunático por seguir intentando, por seguir luchando, pero lo hago para brindarle posibilidades que yo nunca tuve, considero que necesita un guía. Alguien capaz de hacerle saber que le brindará apoyo sin importar la hora o lugar donde se encuentre. ¿Y sabes por qué? —preguntó—, porque merece vivir pacíficamente consigo mismo y con los demás.

—Eres tan arrogante al decir con tanta certeza qué necesitamos o no, Anderson —el tono del pequeño se escuchó serio. El moreno sonrió otra vez.

—Ya me lo han dicho antes —recordó ese día en el café cuando charló brevemente con Kurt respecto a sus posibilidades de asistir a Dalton. Le había respondido exactamente de la misma manera—. Sólo pido un mes —solicitó esperanzado—. Déjenme demostrarles con hechos, mis intenciones son buenas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo mereces? —le preguntó mirándolo con fiereza.

—Yo…—Blaine se calló de pronto al darse cuenta del cambio significativo del ambiente que los rodeaba. La impresionante aura psíquica comenzó a reducirse vertiginosamente, dándole una indescriptible sensación de libertad abrumadora. Un potente alivio lo recorrió. Sus amigos, seguro, eran los responsables. No obstante, disfrutó poco ya que al levantar los ojos hacia el pequeño niño, con horror vio se desvanecía por momentos—. ¿Qué sucede? —debido a las heridas, con ciertas dificultades restó distancias hasta quedar frente a frente con el otro.

—Debí considerar también los elementos externos —siseó inconforme—. Un error bastante estúpido de mi parte. Han querido reprimirme varias veces, parece, finalmente lo han conseguido.

—¡No! —debatiéndose entre tocarle o no, Blaine se conformó con levantar ambas manos hasta tenerlas alejadas escasos centímetros del otro cuerpo—. ¡Nisiquiera sé si han aceptado!

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Anderson —comentó desvaneciéndose casi por completo—. A fin de cuentas, aunque no nos agrades del todo, tampoco te odiamos.

—Espera…

Demasiado tarde. Blaine escuchó voces, voces remotamente conocidas que gritaban lo mismo sin darle tregua. Una profunda oscuridad lo envolvió, tragándolo por entero y la solidez bajo sus pies desapareció, precipitándolo al vacio, que remolineándose vertiginosamente, sacudió su cuerpo cual muñeco de trapo. Pronto, los sonidos se amplificaron, colándose directamente hasta su cerebro entre ecos catastróficos, retumbando, resonando mil veces seguidas. Emitió un grito angustioso y siguió deslizándose hacia la nada, cada vez más rápido, más profundo… hasta hacerle perderse entre las tinieblas.

**...**

Desde muy pequeña sabía que tenía un don muy, muy especial. Mas ese regalo que la vida le había otorgado solía ser mal visto no sólo en Ohio, sino en todas partes del mundo, catalogado como una aberración a la naturaleza gracias a personas ignorantes, prejuiciosas y temerosas a lo desconocido. Personas dispuestas a dañar y destruir aquello que no podían comprender. Sin embargo, había dejado de temerles hace muchos años atrás.

Conforme fue creciendo aprendió que poseer semejante habilidad convertía al portador en alguien valioso, necesario e indudablemente poderoso. Un poder que en el pasado fue motivo de conflicto entre las sociedades y que indiscutiblemente también lo sería en ésta.

Se sentía afortunada y orgullosa de poder utilizar sus habilidades para cumplir su propósito. Un interés ambicioso por el cual ella y sus acompañantes luchaban: Igualdad absoluta.

Un grupo disciplinado y agradecido por tenerla como aliado. Eran numerosos, entrenados concretamente para seguir órdenes sin dudar y mantener en sus mentes sólo un objetivo específico. No importaba si morían en función del deber, otro soldado igual o más entregado a la causa ocuparía su lugar. Así era como siempre había funcionado. Era así como muchas veces los guió por el camino correcto, haciéndoles ganar incontables batallas, salvaguardando los propósitos por los cuales actuaban. Por ese motivo se sintió satisfecha tras descubrir un hecho sumamente interesante.

Con el símbolo inequívoco de su mutación, grabado a fuego en la frente, Casandra se quedó inmóvil, regresando a la realidad del equipado sótano donde generalmente solían realizar cada profunda exploración, anhelando encontrar nuevos prospectos.

El ruido familiar de zapatos rozando el duro suelo se le coló entre los sentidos. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a hombres y mujeres corriendo apresurados de un lado a otro, protegiendo cada vestigio de información, preparando lo necesario para todas esas inevitables eventualidades venideras. Ella lo sabía, jamás se equivocaba respecto al futuro.

Definitivamente su amo estaría muy satisfecho nada más se enterase.

—Me fascina ver esa expresión en tu rostro, Cassie —la firme voz de un hombre resonó entre las paredes del lugar causando efecto inmediato. Todos los presentes detuvieron sus actividades, demostrando respeto absoluto conforme se aceraba con pasos lentos, seguros y demandantes, imponiendo una autoridad natural —. Suelen significar buenas noticias ¿qué tan buenas?

—Las mejores, señor —Casandra respondió inmediatamente, incapaz siquiera de mirarle a la cara. Conocía desde los catorce años las reglas infringidas en su cuerpo, lo último que querría hacer sería enfadarlo, prefería morir antes de intentar desobedecerlas.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante?

El hombre elegantemente vestido, proporcionó suaves caricias sobre la delicada cabeza femenina, cuyos largos cabellos rubios brillaban tenues bajo las lámparas fluorescentes blancas. El toque fue gentil, cálido, sin exigencias ni dominante. Por ahora.

—Lo hice, señor —murmuró con voz apenas audible.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —con el tono adecuado la orden tuvo efecto inmediato. Los ojos verdes de Casandra se posaron sobre él, sonsacándole algo parecido a una mueca. Una bastante bizarra y retorcida—. ¿Cuántos de ellos?

—Dos, mi señor.

—Excelente, pequeña. Excelente —aprobó con emoción palpable. Incluso, casi reconocía potente adrenalina recorriéndole cada célula disponible, vibrando ante la idea—. ¿Qué tipo? —quiso saber— Dime lo que tanto deseo escuchar.

—Clase alfa, amo —una extensa sonrisa se dibujó por todo el atractivo rostro perfectamente afeitado. Ignorando a la chica, cuya necesidad reprimida casi causaba pena, se irguió en toda su altura. Giró despacio sobre sus talones enfundados en caros mocasines negros, obteniendo una vista perfecta de todos los que hasta ese momento esperaban expectantes. Con autosuficiencia, extendió ambos brazos. Un gesto evidentemente satisfecho.

—Caballeros, es nuestro día de suerte —otros tres hombres, alineados a escasos metros, asintieron comprendiendo la situación sin necesidad de explicación, suficientes años sirviendo al mismo líder como para no hacerlo—. Tú —señaló al único de ellos con cabellos rubios ligeramente ocultos bajo una gorra de plato estilo militar color negro, cuyo detalle central plateado resaltaba revelando a qué estatus pertenecía–, envía un grupo explorador y quiero cada detalle del resultado redactado en mi escritorio dentro de dos horas.

—Como ordene —sin agregar nada más, abandonó el lugar tras obtener lo necesario de una mujer joven del personal, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Maravilloso trabajo señoras y señores, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer así que muevan sus traseros y ocúpense de ello —mandó determinante, en resultado la habitación se llenó de ruido segundos después—. Sugar, ven aquí.

La recién llamada acudió en el acto. Agitando su cabellera castaña, mantuvo una alegre expresión mientras se colocaba frente a él con dos pequeños saltos cortos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Prepara a Casandra, la necesito lista en mi habitación de inmediato —dijo antes de salir, acompañado por los otros dos caballeros también con sombreros, prácticamente pegados a sus talones.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó entusiasta dispuesta a hacerse cargo. Posiblemente dirían que se comportaba cruel con Casandra por tratarla como objeto, no obstante, había sido reclamada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y sabía bien cuál era exactamente su rol y así lo aceptaba porque quería—. Vamos lindura, llenaré una bañera con agua caliente para ti.

Casandra sólo atinó a mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. No le importó soportar esa horrible indiferencia por parte de su maestro, no, claro que no. Sabía que le había servido bien, justo como venía haciéndolo desde que era prácticamente una adolecente, cuando decidió salvarla de toda aquella inmundicia que casi la lleva a cometer muchas estupideces. Casandra vivía única y exclusivamente para hacer feliz a su maestro, si él era feliz, entonces ella también podría serlo.

Una vez avanzando por un largo pasillo poco iluminado, se dijo a si misma que, en definitiva, sí se encontraba del lado correcto en el tablero de juego.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hola lectores. Lamento mucho el tiempo de espera, pero como ya he dicho antes tengo un Beta, ella me ayuda a corregir los capítulos de los errores que no soy capaz de identificar, por ello, respetando también sus tiempos aviso sólo publicaré los lunes. Eso nos dará a nosotros tiempo suficiente para escribir y corregir respectivamente, y a su vez, brindarles a ustedes un día específico para leer. Sin más, agradezco de nuevo su paciencia y apoyo. ¡Los amo! Hasta el siguiente lunes.**


	11. Promises

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** A Le Fay Morgana por ser mi Beta, soportar mis atrasos y todas mis dudas existenciales. Sin ti, este fic sería un desastre. También a: **Anne**, **Mayiklaine, Gabriela C,** a todos los Favs y Follows. Por ustedes, tengo inspiración cada día.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**"Promises"**

Evaluando con ojo crítico a la joven larguirucha parada frente a él, contuvo un suspiro y se repitió por cuarta ocasión que, definitivamente, _no tenía_ ninguna opción. Entregándole todo cuanto creyó podría necesitar en el interior de un bolso escolar sencillo, repitió otra vez las instrucciones correspondientes con voz clara y firme. Ellos estaban entrenados para obedecer, y, aunque los peones poseían naturaleza dócil innata, ocasionalmente se revelaban iniciando conflictos incluso entre sus mismos compañeros de escuadrón. Mejor evitar cualquier tipo de escena tonta desde un principio.

Conforme continuaba hablando, Adam se dijo a si mismo debería sentirse muy culpable cada vez que debía hacer lo mismo. Usar chicos y chicas cuyas edades oscilaban entre los quince y diecisiete años, cuyo carácter débil los convertían en candidatos perfectos para hacer el trabajo sucio que, los rangos más altos, jamás imaginarían siquiera considerar tratar directamente. Ellos morían inicialmente si las cosas no resultaban bien, eran las primeras líneas a derribar nada más iniciado cualquier invasión externa.

Por eso, cuando finalmente consiguió llegar al estatus que siempre deseó, se prometió cuidar a tantos como le fuera posible. De una u otra manera, creía tener cierta responsabilidad sobre tantas vidas jóvenes e inexpertas. Obviamente, Adam también debía mantener esa imagen dura e impertérrita de líder, sin embargo, los ayudaba cada que podía sin perder su autoridad. Debido a ello, rezaba a los cielos el plan saliera según lo había contemplado.

—Si tienes dudas, habla ahora porque una vez pongas un pie fuera estarás sola —dijo e inmediatamente los ojos azules de la muchacha le miraron expectantes. Adam notó en ellos el profundo respeto que ella profesaba hacia él como figura directa de autoridad mayor. En cierta manera bizarra, le gustaba saber proyectaba tal imagen. A diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros, prefería mil veces el respeto al miedo—. Dilo Marley, cualquier pregunta que decidas hacer puede significar la diferencia entre vivir o morir.

—¿Qué clase de información deberé recabar en esta ocasión? —quiso saber con curiosidad. El hombre rubio extrajo de su pulcra chaqueta negra lo que Marley creyó era una fotografía. Una vez en sus manos, lo comprobó. A juzgar por los ángulos, parecía haber sido tomada a cierta distancia sin que la persona se diera cuenta, pero no por ello le restaba calidad a la imagen. Inmediatamente, comenzó a grabar todos los rasgos de aquel rostro desconocido—. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

—Su nombre es Tina Cohen-Chang —explicó Adam todo lo más específicamente posible—. No forma parte del personal docente, su trabajo más bien consiste en diseñar los diferentes uniformes que deben portar todos los "estudiantes" en Dalton. Afortunadamente para nosotros, suele entrar y salir del colegio con tanta frecuencia que es ahí donde encontramos cierto grado de oportunidad. Lo que queremos saber, ella te lo puede proporcionar, sólo sigue las indicaciones dispuestas para ti dentro del bolso.

— ¿Y es capaz de…? —dudó Marley moviendo las manos ansiosa sin poder evitarlo—. Es decir…

—También es nivel gamma —tal aclaración provocó en la castaña una evidente sensación de alivio. A juicio de Adam, era un comportamiento bastante natural porque Marley pertenecía a las clases más débiles, si por desafortunada casualidad se topaba contra un beta o en el peor de los casos, un alfa, no tendría oportunidad alguna—. Tampoco significa que tomes esta misión a la ligera, ¿queda claro?

—Sí señor.

—Puedes marcharte —le concedió autorización, iniciando así su misión. Marley, obedeciendo, emprendió su camino con pasos cortos hacia la salida del lugar cerrado donde se encontraban—. Una cosa más —ella, deteniéndose, se giró lo suficiente para encararle—. Recuerda jamás mostrar piedad con el enemigo, si por tu estupidez terminas siendo capturada ellos te darán todo menos indulgencia —contemplando las reacciones asustadizas que logró tal advertencia en el rostro femenino, continuó—. Ve, y no me falles.

Otro asentimiento más le fue dirigido y finalmente Marley Rose se retiró entre los ecos que producían sus propios zapatos.

—Sabes, aún me preguntó por qué tienes tantas concesiones con esos pobres diablos —Adam frunció el seño disgustado nada más escuchar a ese bastardo hablarle con tanto cinismo. Perfecto, se dijo, simplemente, perfecto. Buscando sin prisas al autor de tan inapropiado comentario, se encontró segundos después con un hombre alto, cuya expresión autosuficiente y confiada sabía intimidaba desde el primer momento. Iba vestido de uniforme. Uniforme que, cabe resaltar, era idéntico al suyo. La única diferencia reconocible radicaba en las insignias que adornaban parte del pecho y hombros. Sin molestarse siquiera en moverse del sitio donde se encontraba parado, Adam supo tal visita no significaría nada bueno.

—La manera de tratar a mis subordinados no veo como puede ser de tu incumbencia —soltó tajante el originario de Essex con ese perfecto acento Inglés que tanto lo caracterizaba. De refilón, creyó verle esbozar al entrometido una sonrisa malsana. El muy desgraciado tomaba aquello como una invitación abierta a comenzar una pelea. Preparándose no sólo mentalmente, Adam se recordó la _única_ manera posible de enfrentar a sus semejantes era siempre hacerlo de frente. Cualquier signo de debilidad o vacilación y acabaría muerto.

—Yo ya lo creo que sí —objetó el otro, cruzándose ambos brazos sobre el amplio pecho—. Tengo mucha curiosidad…—acercándose, trazó amplios círculos torno al rubio cual serpiente asechando a su presa, esperando atacar—. ¿Por qué decidiste lidiar con esos buenos para nada personalmente? Según entiendo, tal trabajo corresponde a Karofsky —entonces, aplaudió cuatro veces sarcásticamente—, sigue mimándolo así y lo alentarás a que te propine una puñalada por la espalda.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado quién dio ésta orden? —le preguntó Adam sin inmutarse. Por nada del mundo caería en ese juego, se consideraba mucho más inteligente. Pero los dos se odiaban tanto desde los primeros días que, nada más compartir un mismo espacio le convertía la tarea de permanecer tranquilo en una verdadera tortura—. Estuviste ahí —por dentro, el inglés celebró jubiloso las muecas contrariadas del rostro ajeno. Se regodeó durante breves instantes—. Exacto idiota, Karofsky carece de inteligencia suficiente y el tener inmiscuidas sus grasientas manos sólo hubiese ocasionado un desastre.

— ¿De nosotros, por qué precisamente debiste ser tú? —dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Quieres respuestas? Bien, eres libre de solicitárselas personalmente —agregó despectivo tras sacudirse pelusas invisibles del uniforme—. Eso suponiendo que tengas los suficientes huevos para hacerlo.

—Mucho cuidado Crawford —cediendo ante un repentino arranque de furia, el hombre de ojos marrones finalmente se colocó frente a Adam, mirándolo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza—. Sabes bien cuán peligroso puedo llegar a ser si me provocas —siseó bajo en aviso, arrastrando cada vocal—. Parece necesitas recordar que de los dos yo soy mucho más poderoso. Ya he pateado tu británico trasero antes.

—Eso sucedió hace cuatro años —negándose a si mismo a amedrentarse, dio un paso adelante —. He aprendido mucho inmiscuido en toda esta mierda Pukerman, te lo aseguro —Noha gruñó y en respuesta terminó sujetándolo firmemente por la chaqueta—. ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Adam sintió recorrerle por entero una potente ira que encendió cada célula de su ser. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Pukerman y molerle a golpes, borrarle esa irritante expresión arrogante del rostro, enseñarle a respetarle. El moreno mientras tanto, igualmente listo, se preparó para atacar. En verdad iba a disfrutarlo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?! —la exclamación sonó tan potente, sorprendiéndolo, que Adam luchó por volver a sus cabales. Empujando al del mohicano con fuerza, lo alejó todo cuanto le fue posible prosiguiendo después a acomodándose las ropas con dignidad. Entonces, nada contento, clavó sus ojos azules en el último General faltante dentro de la bodega cuya principal función consistía en albergar diversos transportes —. He hecho una sencilla pregunta, caballeros.

—Simples tonterías —Noha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Si ya han terminado de jugar, regresen al trabajo —Puck fue el primero en obedecer, aunque a regañadientes y despareció tan rápido como había llegado al lugar. Adam, emprendió igualmente su propio camino minutos después, acompañado por el otro alto mando—. Pensé gozabas con más sentido común, Crawford —comenzó—. Dos figuras de autoridad peleando entre sí desfavorecería nuestra posición. ¡Debemos imponer orden y disciplina! ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias si esto llegase a _otros_ oídos?

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¡Entonces compórtate! —exigió enfadado—. Al menos inténtalo si deseas vivir otro día más.

Adam apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua evitándose así mismo decir cualquier cosa. Porque, desgraciadamente su compañero tenía toda la razón del mundo.

**…**

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, lo primero con lo que se topó fueron las mantas color azul celeste que generalmente solían cubrir la cama en su habitación en Dalton. Gruñendo molesto, debido a que los rayos del sol le parecieron demasiado brillantes, de mala gana se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario al cual se encontraba recostado, escondiendo así su rostro contra el mullido colchón. La paz y quietud eran elementos bienvenidos porque de manera muy, muy extraña, le hacían sentir a Kurt maravillosamente descansado. En realidad el muchacho no recordaba con exactitud la última vez que se sintió así de bien. Tan libre y relajado.

Todavía con monumentales deseos de quedarse así, disfrutando a plenitud del agradable e inusual silencio que reinaba a su alrededor, cerró los ojos otra vez dejándose llevar ante tan agradable y placentera sensación. Sin embargo, transcurridos nada más dos minutos, Kurt se incorporó casi como si un potente resorte le hubiese impulsado. Perspicaz, inspeccionó cada rincón del lugar casi esperando apareciera de pronto cualquier atroz anormalidad. Y entonces, tuvo la horrible sensación de haberse perdido ciertos acontecimientos importantes.

Aún con tal idea rondándolo, otras veinte preguntas le asaltaron con velocidad abrumadora. ¿Y las voces? ¿Qué carajos había sucedido con ellas? Concentrándose, el castaño se dio cuenta no captaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Frunció el seño. Durante días debió soportar todas esas intromisiones indeseables hasta casi volverse loco, ahora, sólo desaparecían así sin más provocándole cierto grado de incómoda confusión. Kurt odiaba con toda su alma el deber manejar emociones cuya influencia conseguían sacarlo del perfecto balance que tanto le costó construir. Necesitaba buscar respuestas. Obligándose a recordar, obtuvo casi toda la información referente a la primera mitad del día que le interesaba recapitular, luego, estaba esa conversación ridícula con ese chico ruso tan raro y entonces…

Docenas de escenas confusas.

El joven atribuyó su momentánea falta de memoria a un posible desmayo. ¿Si ese fuese el caso, qué clase de ignorante le llevaría hasta su habitación y no a la enfermería? ¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? ¿Por qué rayos Blaine estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos? Enfadado, apartó las mantas sin ningún cuidado dispuesto a levantarse y fue entonces notó llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior. Sintiendo asco, decidió necesitaba con urgencia tomar un baño.

Kurt recién llevaba desechos los primeros botones de su camisa escolar blanca, cuando escuchó una vibración ligera provenir desde el interior del bolso que usaba para asistir a clases. Sin pensarlo demasiado, extrajo el aparato y cometiendo el error de no verificar el identificador, contestó.

— _¡Gracias a Dios!_ —Kurt reconoció sin esfuerzos ese timbre de voz al instante. Sólo Finn Hudson poseía tal manera de hablar tan jodidamente irritante. Maldijo entre dientes dispuesto a terminar la comunicación sin importarle poco o nada lo que su hermanastro tuviese que decirle—,_ ¡Espera!_ —pidió veloz el deportista perteneciente a Mckinley, cuya experiencia adquirida tras ser dejado tantas veces con las palabras todavía en la boca más de una ocasión, le avalaba—._ Sé soy la última persona del planeta entero con quién quisieras charlar_ —murmuró ligeramente dolido—, _pero créeme si te digo será mejor hoy intentes hacer una pequeña excepción._

El telepata se masajeó las sienes repetidas veces, luchando por ser paciente pese a saber no era precisamente una de sus mejores virtudes—. ¿Qué quieres, Finn? —le preguntó cortante, dejándole claro al otro chico debería explicarse cuanto antes o terminaría lanzando al inodoro el celular sin remordimientos—. Te lo advierto, hoy me he despertado sin ganas de escuchar tonterías.

—_Claro_ —coincidió Finn, resignado—. _Pues, por acá las cosas se han tornado difíciles últimamente y…bueno_ —se interrumpió dos segundos, Kurt mientras tanto, creyó escuchar unas cuantas advertencias susurradas e incluso reclamos diversos—, _recapitulando, nuestros padres se han puesto… ¿cómo decirlo lo más sutil posible sin ofenderles?... ¿histéricos tal vez?_

—Sigue por ese camino y juro desapareceré este número cuanto antes —dijo sumándose a otras amonestaciones que sonaban de fondo.

— _¡Lo siento! Pero es condenadamente difícil hablar si Burt sigue buscando la manera de quitarme el teléfono_ —se disculpó Finn sonando nervioso—. _Es tan aterrador y da tanto miedo que…_—comenzaba a divagar. Otra vez. Kurt no tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

— ¿Cuál es el maldito asunto aquí?

— _¿Versión larga o resumida_? —le interesó saber—. _Porque si quieres, puedo contarte todos los detalles y así…_

—Voy a colgar —alejando el teléfono lo suficiente, estuvo a punto de presionar la tecla roja. Sin embargo, sólo una cosa le evitó hacerlo.

—_Si cortas la comunicación, estaré en Dalton más rápido de lo que puedas deletrear Vougue._

Sin dudas ese era Burt Hummel. Y a oídos de Kurt, sonaba bastante furioso. Al finalizar seguro debería lidiar con una jaqueca horrorosa.

—_Hola, papá_ —saludó sin muchas ganas, ubicándose en un pequeño sofá cercano al escritorio donde generalmente solía realizar sus deberes, deshaciéndose al fin de su camisa.

—_ ¿Qué es eso de hola papá? ¿Se puede saber por qué motivos no he tenido ninguna noticia tuya en dos días? ¡Dos días, Kurt! Nisiquiera una sola llamada, ningún mensaje, ¡Nada hijo!._

—Llegué a Dalton hace unas cuantas semanas, papá —recordó al mayor de los Hummel, quien bufó molesto —. Justo a mitad del año, ¿recuerdas?, sabíamos debería lidiar con carga académica extra cuya complejidad sería mayor que en Mckinley. Tú mismo revisaste los folletos donde explicaban detalladamente la curricula.

—_No es ninguna excusa, muchacho_ —se quejó Burt, terco—. _Anoche estuve a punto de tomar mi camioneta y viajar hasta allá ¿tienes alguna mínima idea sobre cuán preocupado estuve por ti?._

—Exageras —igual a otras ocasiones, Kurt era consciente que su padre era quien menos merecía recibir un trato tan poco respetuoso. Le debía muchísimo a ese hombre tan cariñoso y amable, sin embargo, no imaginaba siquiera comportarse distinto sólo por profesar hacia él sentimientos mucho más profundos—. Estuvimos incomunicados durante un par de horas solamente. Ya no soy un niño, he aprendido a cuidarme solo.

—_Modera ese tono, jovencit_o —reprendió nada conforme—. _Ya sé, has crecido y te has convertido en hombre durante los últimos años. También comprendo eres completamente capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, aún así, a mis ojos siempre serás mi pequeño niño._

—_Perdón_ —murmuró cansado y culpablemente —. _No sucederá otra vez._

—_Eso espero_ —suspiró, aliviado—. _Ahora dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Qué tal todas tus clases?_

—Todo bien.

—_ ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_ —inquirió con extrañeza total.

—La única cosa que puedo decirte por ahora es que Dalton resultó ser un sitio bastante interesante—despreocupado, consultó su reloj de pulsera y arqueó las cejas nada más constatar cuan tarde era. Estuvo durmiendo hasta casi media mañana—. Escucha, debo irme. Mis clases del segundo periodo pronto comenzarán. Prometo llamarte nada más tenga oportunidad ¿De acuerdo?.

—_De acuerdo_ —le respondió sonando bastante dudoso—. _Cuídate hijo._

—Lo haré.

Sin esperar ninguna otra despedida, finalmente, terminó con la llamada.

Media hora después, ya duchado, cambiado y debidamente peinado, Kurt se dirigió directamente al comedor principal donde todos los alumnos a esa hora se encontraban disfrutando del almuerzo. Por lo general, Kurt odiaba los espacios cerrados demasiado aglomerados, con gente ruidosa entrando o saliendo constantemente, aún así, debió entrar ahí porque tenía tanta hambre que difícil le era soportarlo. Ordenando un café y panecillos de arándano, procedió a ocupar una mesa lo suficientemente alejada del resto, sin notar como un chico rubio se mostraba muy interesado nada más verle pasar.

Perdiéndose la conversación entre los que le rodeaban, Vladimir se disculpó educado, prosiguiendo a darle alcance al castaño. Evadiendo mobiliario y estudiantes, lo ubicó a varios lugares más de distancia. Dirigiéndose hacia él, se metió en su campo visual evitando causarle cualquier sobresalto—. Hola —saludó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa—. ¿Kurt Hummel, cierto? —Ante tal pregunta, Kurt entornó los ojos como si creyese haber sido confundido con otra persona—. ¿Puedo? —con la mano, señaló el asiento vació disponible. Aún cuando ninguna respuesta le fue brindada, se sentó de todas maneras—. Nos conocimos ayer. Regresabas a los dormitorios durante horas de clase y te pedí un pase especial, ¿recuerdas? —Sí, lo hacía, pero eso no significaba que le desagradase menos tenerlo enfrente otra vez—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¿Perdón? —Kurt habló arqueando la ceja, haciéndose escuchar sobre tanto barullo.

—Pues, ayer sufriste un colapso nervioso —comentó—. Nos asustaste mucho a todos. Creímos comenzarías a destrozar lo que tuvieses al alcance o algo peor —debido a esa expresión confusa reflejada en la cara de Kurt, Vladimir supo parecía haber olvidado gran parte del incidente—. ¿En serio, tú…?

— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? —preguntó con voz suave, calmada, incitando al rubio a contarle todo. Vladimir sin poder evitarlo, se removió nervioso en su silla y Kurt consideró sería sencillo encontrar lo qué buscaba en ese extranjero tan excéntrico—. ¿Podrías darme detalles? Mi mente —llevándose dos dedos hacia las sienes, fingió extrema confusión—, se torna borrosa respecto al tema. Y quisiera saber...

—Por supuesto —los siguientes minutos, Vladimir se dedicó expresamente a narrar los pasados sucesos a Kurt. Desde el momento en que colapsó, hasta la llegada de los profesores cuya única intención consistió en brindarles ayuda inmediata. Al escuchar que Blaine también había estado involucrado, Kurt necesitó debatirse entre enfadarse o sorprenderse. Claro, pensó en él durante esos angustiosos instantes, sin embargo, jamás imaginó acudiese para hacerse cargo sin dudarlo dos veces. Realmente creyó ganarse la antipatía del profesor debido a los enfrentamientos entre ambos. ¿Qué le motivaba? ¿Necesitaría hablar con él? ¿Cómo debería actuar ahora? —Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Regresando a la realidad, ratificó—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, supongo —meditó algo descolocado, creyendo haber dicho lo más importante—. Por cierto, lamento mucho no haber sido de ninguna ayuda para ti, desafortunadamente mi habilidad no abarca nada relacionado con lo psíquico.

— ¿Sabes soy telépata?

—Resultó bastante obvio, sí —bromeó jugando distraído con sus dedos repetidas veces, liberando así cierta tensión. Aún más inquieto debido a tan inminente silencio suscitado entre ambos, decidió mostrarle a Kurt a qué se refería y extendió su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar a rozar apenas el vaso térmico sobre la meza, que aún contenía cierta porción de café caliente. Inmediatamente, una ligera escarcha blanca invadió cada espacio disponible del material marrón.

Kurt quitó la tapa comprobando el interior estaba congelado. Disconforme, le dirigió una espantosa mirada—. Ahora me debes uno de estos —reuniendo todas sus pertenencias, se levantó y dejó ahí solo a Vladimir, quien continuó contemplándolo hasta que desapareció entre las dos enormes puertas abiertas principales del lugar.

Sin querer, soltó una ligera risita tonta. Dios, _por supuesto_ que buscaría cualquier manera de saldar su deuda con el ojiazul. Y entre más pronto la hallase, mejor.

**...**

—Se supone debe terminar en tú estómago Blaine, no formando figuras extrañas dentro del plato.

—Lo juro Sebastian, ya no puedo comer nada más —lloriqueó señalando la charola aún rebosante con diversos alimentos, hasta que decidió deslizarla justo a mitad de sus piernas, manteniéndola lo más lejos posible. Ignorando las muecas disgustadas del más alto, se acomodó contra las mullidas almohadas dándole intencionalmente aire extra cansado a cada movimiento que hacia—. ¡Vamos! Si sigues haciendo eso te saldrán arrugas y luego Albert será quien deba pagar las consecuencias.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad? —quiso saber sarcástico Sebastian, tras alejarse sin prisas del ventanal descubierto de cortinas, hasta ubicarse justo frente a la cama del moreno. Blaine, a su vez, levantó ambas manos alegando inocencia—. Necesitas reponer fuerzas, Mercedes fue bastante explicita en ese aspecto —dijo apuntando los trozos de fruta fresca, yogurt, cereal e incluso gelatina aún intactos—. ¿Quieres tu independencia de nuevo? —Recibiendo repetidos cabeceos afirmativos en contestación, continuó—, ¡Perfecto! La única manera de conseguirla es no dejar ninguna miga en esos platos.

— ¡Pero he sido bueno! —se defendió haciendo constantes pucheros. Se comportaba igual a un niño pequeño buscando salirse con la suya, sin embargo, necesitaba intentarlo—. Ustedes se preocupan demasiado.

—Realmente quisiera golpearte, Blaine —murmuró pasándose los dedos entre el cabello importándole poco despeinarlo—. Agradece Santana ahora mismo se encarga de otros asuntos, o apuesto terminaría pateándote tan fuerte que te sería imposible caminar durante días.

—Lo digo en serio, Seb.

— ¡Yo también! —Profirió necesitando recurrir a todo su posible autocontrol—. Casi te mueres, pedazo de insensato mal agradecido —Sebastian elevó ambos brazos al cielo, como si rogara por ayuda divina inmediata—. Tu corazón se detuvo durante casi dos minutos completos ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que nuestra intranquilidad es exagerada? —Reclamó incrédulo—. ¡Piensa al menos cómo nos sentirnos al verte tendido sobre esa camilla, malditamente pálido e inmóvil, sin respirar!

Avergonzado, Blaine clavó sus ojos hazel en las mantas. Su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto. Internarse en la mente de Kurt resultó ser demasiado peligroso, se le salió de control amenazando su seguridad e integridad física. Afortunadamente Hummel salió completamente ileso del inapropiado experimento, sin embargo, él necesitó reanimación cardiopulmonar constante para volver. Aún pese a los reclamos recibidos después, Blaine no se arrepentía. Toda acción conllevaba riesgos, tomó los necesarios y creía haber logrado ciertos avances. Pequeños, aunque certeros. Lo que no sabía era si de manera favorable.

—Discúlpame —susurró bajo —. Nunca fue mi intención menospreciarlos.

—Escucha —acercándosele, retiró la bandeja evitando así pudiesen derribar cualquier cosa y producir un desastre—. Siempre has sido demasiado bueno, Blaine. Mantienes tu fe puesta en las personas hasta el final —envolviendo las manos del moreno entre las propias, brindó un ligero apretón afectuoso—, y eso a veces te perjudica —de manera fraternal, acomodó algunos rizos rebeldes despejando la frente del telepata—. Me dolería mucho saber resultaras lastimado por alguien que no vale la pena.

— ¿Lo dices por Kurt, verdad? —indagó curioso. Sebastian suspiró derrotado—. ¡Mis intenciones con él son meramente filantrópicas, Seb! Jamás concebiría intentar nada más. ¡Es prácticamente un niño, por Dios!

El electroquinetico abrió su boca dispuesto a exponer las razones por las cuales creía todo ese asunto era una mala idea, sin embargo, terminó cerrándola sin decir absolutamente nada. Todo porque necesitaba confiar. No en Hummel, Dios, claro que no. Más bien deseaba hacerlo por Blaine quien pese a convertirse en adulto gracias a los altibajos tan propios en la vida, seguía siendo la persona más integra que jamás conoció. Blaine quería convertirse en mentor del chiquillo ese y evitar que sus habilidades le hicieran perder la noción entre lo bueno o lo malo.

Sí, definitivamente no estaba del todo deacuerdo con las decisiones del moreno, pero como bien le dijera Santana antes, siempre estarían ahí, apoyándolo—. Lo sé, aunque eso no significa que existan ciertas cosas en ese mocoso mal educado que no terminan de gustarme.

—Mira, entiendo tu punto y aún así…

—Sólo —interrumpió las palabras del otro, abruptamente—. Sólo prométeme tendrás cuidado con él.

Blaine sonrió enternecido y brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, agregó—. Por supuesto —reafirmando lo anterior, palmeó la rodilla derecha del castaño levemente—. Pierde cuidado, pese a esa actitud tan espantosa que tiene, no es tan malo como parece.

—Permíteme disentir —revoleando los ojos sarcásticamente, tomó uno de los tantos cuencos dispuestos en la charola comenzando a degustar el cereal que contenía—. Incluso aún me da cierto miedo preguntarte qué carajos encontraste dentro de su paranoica cabecita.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —Sebastian arqueó las cejas en obvia señal de afirmación, como si con ello proyectara no quería sucediera de otra manera distinta—. Fue extraño.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, Kurt carece del entrenamiento adecuado y aún así ha logrado crear diversos métodos restrictivos torno a su realidad psíquica. Es bastante impresionante, sobre todo considerando todavía es demasiado joven —ante las muecas confundidas del otro hombre, intentó expresarse lo más sencillamente posible—. Me recordó bastante a los videojuegos que solíamos amar durante nuestros años de estudiantes.

— ¿Algo así como _World of Warcraft_? —dijo sin evitar recordar nostálgico las incontables noches en vela tratando de avanzar o ganar niveles nuevos cada vez.

Blaine se rió —No tan de rol. Más bien parecido a _The legend of Zelda_. Incluso con laberinto incluido.

—Suena aterrador —concluyó mascando ahora dos granos de uva a la vez.

—También averigüé ciertas cosas.

— ¿A sí? —Aunque no quisiera saberlas, terminaría haciéndolo de todas maneras—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Kurt posee nivel intelectual incomparable, los escudos protectores iniciales o _trampas_ basaban su solución en operaciones algorítmicas complejas, me causaron verdaderos problemas.

— ¡Súper interesante! —Añadió con sorna, ansioso por cambiar el tema—. En realidad no me interesa y sólo pretendo escucharte porque hay comida de por medio, pero… ¿sabes qué deberías hacer nada más te recuperes?

— ¿Retomar nuevamente mis clases?

Sebastián soltó una fuerte risotada permitiéndole al moreno saber exactamente a qué se refería—. Necesitas una cita. Ya sabes, salir con alguien, divertirte, olvidarte del trabajo y luego posiblemente, si el asunto marcha bien, acabaras teniendo sexo ardiente durante horas. ¡Mira que buena falta te hace! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué lo hiciste?

—Ok, primero eso no es asunto tuyo —enumeró con los dedos, incómodo—. Segundo, mi vida sentimental está bien así, muchas gracias —luego aún en el mismo tono, continuó—. Realmente eres increíble, hace sólo unos momentos hablábamos sobre el hecho de que no te gustaría verme lastimado, y ahora, simplemente me dices debería salir a buscar sexo. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, expectante—. ¡Ya nada relacionado contigo me sorprende!

— ¡Oh, por favor! Hacerte el puritano a nuestra edad me parece ridículo —se burló sin miramientos—. El sexo es necesario, amigo mío y tú te has mantenido célibe desde hace ¿cuánto, dos años?

—Sebastian…

— ¡Bien! Pero si cambias de opinión, conozco ciertos chicos confiables a los cuales les encantaría meterse entre tus sábanas siempre que quisieras sin compromisos —Blaine se cubrió el rostro usando una almohada, avergonzado hasta la medula.

— ¡Fuera de mi habitación, Smythe!

—Como quieras —restándole importancia, se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Igual sabes Santana será mucho peor cuando venga más tarde a traerte la cena —el telepata ahogo un gemido lastimero—. Nos veremos mañana, Blaine _Warbler._

Blaine hizo varios gestos con sus manos, incitándolo a marcharse ya. Escuchando todavía su risa amortiguada en el pasillo, se dijo que aunque sonara tentador, no necesitaba nada de eso. Claro, era un hombre y como tal necesitaba ciertas cosas, sin embargo, creía firmemente en el romance chapado a la antigua. Sí, había tenido diversas parejas sexuales pero ninguna se acercaba a lo qué buscaba. Ni por asomo. Así que dejó de buscar. Prefirió darle mayor importancia a otros asuntos que requerían su completa atención. Si el destino le tenía preparado encontrarle con su alma gemela, esa persona especial capaz de hacerlo feliz aún con pequeños detalles… ¿quién era él para luchar contra tales designios?

Y sabía, o más bien _creía_, sus caminos se cruzarían tarde o temprano. O posiblemente… más temprano que tarde.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Primero que todo, quisiera ofrecerles una gran disculpa por la descomunal tardanza para publicar este nuevo capítulo, pero existe una muy buena explicación. Mi computadora falló, kaputt, dejó de funcionar y desgraciadamente en medio de su crisis terminó borrando casi la mitad del capítulo. Si sumamos esto a mis constantes horas escribiendo como loca, sin que llegase a quedarme el contenido al original, mi Beta también tiene vida personal así que debe tomarse su tiempo para corregir mis barbaridades. (Le Fray Morgana, realmente aprecio tanto tu paciencia :3)**_

_**No interacción Klaine en este capítulo, lo siento, pero el siguiente tendrá mucho de ello. ¡Lo prometo!**_

_**Por otra parte, sí, dije que no incluiría a Adam dentro del fic pero, tras mucho pensarlo llegó a mi la idea y simplemente no pude evitar desecharla. ¡Espero les gustara!**_

_**Aunque debo admitir también todavía debo lidiar con muchas dudas existenciales referentes al fic. Sé hacia dónde lo quiero dirigir, sin embargo, el proceso será indudablemente largo y espero todo resulte tal cual se desarrolla en mi cabeza.**_

_**Como sea, agradezco todos sus mensajes y también agradezco a las personas que aún sin comentar, continúan leyendo el fic. Saber qué están ahí, me anima a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Sin más, me despido y que pasen una excelente semana. ¡Besos!**_

_**PD: Le Fay, FF no respeta los espacios que pusiste para dividir escenas :(**_


	12. Honesty

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece._

**Agradecimientos especiales:**_ A Le Fay Morgana por ser mi Beta, soportar mis atrasos y todas mis dudas existenciales. De verdad me siento feliz de que siempre estés ahí para aconsejarme sobre cómo llevar el fic. Sin ti, esta historia sería un verdadero desastre. _

_También quiero expresar mi infinita gratitud a los Reviews: (_**_Gabriela C,Mayiklaine, Le Fay_****_Morgana_**_ (la mejor beta del mundo *o*),_**_ KlainerDCbowties _**_y _**_Claudia_**_), luego a los Followers: (_**_ABBIECRISSLAUF, AliceBerryCrissColfer, AllCreator, Dany de Criss, Dayanna Lamner, Elbereth3, Feer Hummel, Jazmire, KlainerDCbowties, Le Fay Morgana, Lily Black H 16, Liz CrissColfer- Klaine4ever, Marierux, MayiKlaine, Melina Mason Cullen, MeryLovesKlaine, Micasse, NatalyaC, Poppafrita, TenshinMiony, darrennerrad, eva-margarita, .756, meryanrocio y vane-chan54_**_) Cuando fui conciente de la cantidad de personas que siguen mi fic, simplemente quería llorar de felicidad. Y por último aunque no menos importantes a los Favorites: (_**_ .LAUF, Dany de Criss, Elbereth3, Feer Hummel, Hechizera, KlainerDCbowties, Lily Black H 16, Liz CrissColfer- Klaine4ever, Marierux, MeryLovesKlaine, dannybv, darrennerrad, klaine-4-ever-love, meryanrocio y vane-chan54_**_)_

_Sí, sé he repetido nombres pero no importa. ¡Los amo a todos por seguir aquí!_

_Ahora, sin más preámbulos espero disfruten el capítulo. _

* * *

**"Honesty"**

—_Claudio_, era el tío de _Calígula_ e hijo de _Antonia_ la Menor y _Nerón Claudio Druso_. Posteriormente a que _Calígula_ fuese asesinado, la _Guardia Pretoriana_ le proclamó emperador, frustrando así los planes que Casio Querea maquinaba para asesinar a los miembros de la familia imperial y restaurar nuevamente la República— Blaine explicaba utilizando un tono alto, claro y firme mientras impartía su clase de Historia Antigua, permitiéndoles a los estudiantes presentes escucharle sin mayores dificultades—. Jóvenes, ¿quién puede decirme por qué Claudio se mantuvo alejado de la política?

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire, buscando llamar la atención. Recorriendo cada parte del aula evitando detenerse en Kurt, eligió una al azar. Muy tarde se dio cuenta se trataba de Rachel Berry, quien por lo general solía explayarse demasiado cada que se proponía hablar sobre cualquier cosa—. Fue porque padecía de cojera, tartamudez, numerosas enfermedades respiratorias así como también de un carácter demasiado tímido —explicó ella con aires de sabelotodo provocando ciertas muecas fastidiadas entre todos los demás.

—Eso es correcto, señorita Berry — añadió ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, ganándose una sonrisa complacida de la joven—. Ahora, si abren sus libros de texto en el capítulo número seis encontrarán que su nombramiento se realizó con la aprobación del Senado —Blaine les dio la espalda y comenzó a anotar palabras clave en la pizarra ubicada justo tres pasos detrás, ignorando así por completo esas incómodas miradas ocasionales que Hummel le dirigía.

Kurt por otra parte, ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo.

Generalmente, apreciaba bastante el hecho de que en Dalton el nivel educativo fuese mucho más alto comparado con Mckinley, donde si tenían suerte, los demás aprendían los conocimientos básicos necesarios. Sin embargo, compartir espacio con Blaine en una misma habitación comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. Bueno, no es que los dos estuviesen solos, de hecho había otros quince estudiantes haciéndoles compañía, aún así, tal sensación incómoda continuaba siendo la misma.

Fingiendo tomar notas de algo relacionado con un ensayo sobre la dinastía _Julio-Claudia_, el joven Hummel suspiró pesadamente, buscando liberar tensiones. No lo logró nada, para su desgracia. Apartando los libros con evidente fastidio, se preguntó por qué rayos tenía tan presente al profesor en sus pensamientos. Casi podía compararlo a esa ocasión en que Blaine interfirió en su mente con excusa de enseñarle control durante unas clases particulares que él jamás pidió.

Claro, recordaba haber ocasionado graves pérdidas materiales e incluso alguien resultó herido. ¿Y qué? Ellos tampoco lo trataron tan delicadamente nada más se necesitó hacerle entrar en razón. Ese tal Smythe aún le_ debía_ un golpe. Como fuera, Kurt se dijo malhumorado, el punto ahora era que notaba demasiado a Blaine psíquicamente hablando. ¿Acaso él hizo algo cuando se puso histérico ante su descomunal falta de autocontrol tres días atrás? Sólo así explicaría las voces se hubiesen marchado tan de pronto, brindándole cierta tranquilidad.

Si así fuese el caso, ¿Por qué? ¿Le provocaría repercusiones después?

El sonido de la campana resonando lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Ignorando todo el barullo de sillas moviéndose, diferentes gargantas hablando casi al mismo tiempo y pies dirigiéndose hacia afuera, reunió sus pertenencias organizándolas dentro del bolso que utilizaba a diario.

—Kurt —llamó Blaine, y a oídos del castaño sonó extraño debido a la formalidad empleada—. ¿Podrías quedarte un momento más, por favor?

Los únicos dos chicos presentes le miraron brevemente antes de marcharse, dejándolos solos. Bien. Kurt encontró la ocasión perfecta para exigir respuestas. Sin entrometidos ni interrupciones. Sólo ellos dos—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó bajando los pequeños peldaños que dividían las cuatro filas donde se encontraban acomodados los pupitres en línea recta.

Blaine, prestándole atención a la entrada del aula prosiguió a cerrarla. La delgada puerta de madera se movió produciendo un ligero clic —. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Curioso, yo también —murmuró cruzándose ambos brazos sobre el pecho, mostrándose aun así renuente—. Quiero saber qué demonios me hiciste.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo entre confundido y sorprendido. Sensaciones nada agradables porque como adulto mucho más experimentado debería mantener controlada la conversación, guiándola hacia donde creía conveniente. No era buena idea interpretar semejante comentario de tantas maneras diferentes—. Necesitas ser más específico, Kurt.

—Ya oíste —Kurt no repetiría lo mismo dos veces. Dejando los juegos, colocó su mochila sobre el escritorio del profesor sin importarle demasiado que el material didáctico todavía estuviese ahí, luego, con el índice se golpeó dos veces la sien derecha—. He creído sentirte aquí durante días, Anderson.

Blaine dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Sonaría raro pero le sucedía exactamente igual—. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas del incidente ocurrido el lunes?

Los ojos del castaño se estrecharon desconfiados—. Dímelo tú —retó levantando la barbilla varios centímetros—. Me dijeron que estuviste ahí.

—Sí, así como también otros dos profesores más —se defendió mientras pensaba cuál de los dos (Bulgákov o Montgomery) había sido el chismoso. En ningún momento consideró Santana o Sebastián pudiesen hacerlo, tampoco Mercedes, Sam ni mucho menos Artie. Ellos jamás dirían nada sin consultarlo con él primero. Entonces, arriesgándose comenzó a explicar—. Ese día, Wesley Montgomery acudió al área de profesores pidiendo ayuda para ti —dijo calmado—. Para cuando llegamos al jardín del ala oeste fue bastante obvio que sufrías un ataque. Tus poderes estaban fuera de control.

—No recuerdo eso.

—Lógico considerando las circunstancias —apoyándose contra el escritorio, continuó—: Hablamos brevemente, dijiste escuchabas voces en todas partes y querías detenerlas. Yo te mostré la manera de lograrlo —Blaine creyó mala señal verle fruncir el entrecejo—. Fue difícil pero conseguí inducirte a un estado menos "turbado".

—Me dejaste inconsciente —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Básicamente —afirmó moviendo las manos como si balanceara algo liviano entre ellas—. Te llevamos a la enfermería. Mercedes, nuestro médico que conociste antes del…—incómodo, eligió otras palabras evitando así mencionar el asunto del beso robado. Kurt pareció no importarle, así que prosiguió—, antes de nuestro primer incidente suscitado en mi oficina. Ella, evaluándote, confirmó que físicamente te encontrabas bien, pero tus ondas cerebrales reflejaban ciertas irregularidades —Kurt hizo una mueca demostrando cierta duda—. Tranquilo, nada severo —lo calmó —. También creyó necesario sedarte, brindándote así mayor estabilidad tanto física como mental.

— ¿Quién consintió tal decisión? —le interesó saber demostrando su descontento—. Todavía soy menor de edad —le recordó con acidez—, necesariamente mis padres deben autorizar el que me administren medicamentos cuyos posibles efectos pudiesen provocarme cualquier secuela.

—Sólo era un sedante —murmuró masajeándose la frente—. Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo hablar con tu padre llegado el momento—dijo con firmeza demostrando lo decía muy en serio—. Pero eso no es lo más importante —Blaine hundió las manos en ambos bolcillos del pantalón que llevaba puesto—. Eres un nivel alto, Kurt. Tus poderes pueden convertirse en un riesgo en cualquier momento si no sabes controlarlos.

—Nada extraño me había sucedido hasta el día en que te conocí —lo acusó mordaz—. Fuiste tú quien me persuadió de venir aquí, me convenciste de que la solución podría encontrarla entre estos muros —extendió ambos brazos resaltando la oración—. ¿Y qué sucedió? ¡Nada bueno! Ya casi no logro mantenerme equilibrado y justo cuando creo consigo hacerlo, apareces derrumbando todo por cuanto he trabajado.

—Lo lamento —Blaine ofreció disculpas sinceras, sin embargo, dada a su naturaleza desconfiada Kurt se resistía a creerle—. Escucha Kurt, yo nunca te haría daño. Quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso… —dudó varios segundos. Ser honesto estaba resultando ser algo horrible—buscando protegerte intenté colocarte un sello.

—Espera —dijo haciendo la señal universal de alto —. ¿Qué cosa?

—Psíquicamente alineé nuestras mentes —titubeó —. Pretendía aislar cierta cantidad de tus habilidades permitiéndote así dominarlos por completo nada más iniciaras con un entrenamiento adecuado. Yo…

—Basta —pidió con voz helada e inflexible.

—A diferencia de la primera vez, sólo busqué una manera segura de imponerte esa restricción sin afectarte.

—¡He dicho suficiente! —Gritó, ocasionándole a Blaine un sobresalto haciéndole callar al instante—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Anderson? —Exigió saber—. ¿Quién demonios te ha dado derecho sobre mí?

—Kurt—quiso explicarse, demostrarle que los motivos fueron los mejores, pero Kurt estaba enojado. Demasiado enojado. Imposible hacerle entender.

—¡No! —Furioso, tomó su mochila ajustándosela quizá con demasiada brusquedad—. Te quiero lejos de mí ¿entiendes? —retrocedió dos pasos imponiendo distancia—. Sólo me has provocado problemas —sin esperar ninguna respuesta, caminó hacia la salida del salón—. Me largo de esta escuela.

Blaine tardó en reaccionar ante la huida del castaño y, cuando lo hizo, casi necesitó correr para obstruirle el paso evitándole así marcharse —. Todavía no terminamos.

—¡Quítate! —siseó con peligrosidad negándose a escuchar nada más—. Ya no soporto estar aquí, tampoco aguanto tu presencia y mucho menos tolero esa maldita insistencia tuya por meterte en todos mis asuntos.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan terco?! —Kurt resintió tanto la pregunta que un escalofriante rabia le nubló el juicio. Inconscientemente, avanzó varios pasos obligando al profesor a retroceder hasta desequilíbralo y casi hacerlo tropezar contra dos pupitres cercanos, sin embargo, la determinación de Blaine no menguó, más bien tuvo el efecto inverso. Aún mantenía ese brillo decidido en sus ojos dándole a entender al joven de Lima haría cualquier cosa por convencerle—. ¿Acaso crees que somos los únicos que sabemos que existen personas con habilidades especiales?

—¡No me interesa! —replicó Hummel. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, temblaba y apretaba ambas manos en sendos puños que llegó a sentir el ligero escozor ocasionado por sus propias uñas. Le importó poco, sólo necesitaba salir antes de cometer cualquier tontería.

—Debería, Kurt. Aquí en Dalton nosotros les enseñamos las bases necesarias para enfrentarse al mundo sin obligarles a hacer nada que no quieran—imitando con sincronía los movimientos de Kurt, le impidió nuevamente escapar—. Ellos por el contrario sólo reclutan a chicos ingenuos, inexpertos y emocionalmente inestables utilizándoles como mejor creen conveniente importándoles poco si viven o mueren. ¿Eso deseas? —le preguntó desesperado al castaño cuyo semblante se veía cada vez más descompuesto—. ¿Buscas someterte a las ambiciones de otros y luego terminar desechado cual objeto nada más les seas innecesario?

—¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! ¡No te concierne lo que yo haga!

—¡Sí, sí me importa! —ya ofuscado, Blaine contraatacó acercándose hasta situarse a escasos centímetros del joven telépata, evidenciando la ínfima diferencia entre estaturas—. Yo sé qué se siente ser utilizado, ser tratado cual basura sin valor viviendo cada maldito segundo del día arriesgándote por sujetos cuyos inexistentes escrúpulos les permiten dormir por las noches—respirando agitado, sujetó a Kurt de los hombros con firmeza—. Si eso sucedió conmigo siendo nivel medio, ni siquiera puedo concebir imaginar qué harán contigo. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no lo ves? Nada más abandones Dalton te les estarás entregando en bandeja de plata.

Kurt vio verdad sincera en los ojos café de Blaine y eso lo aterrorizó. Nunca antes había tenido soporte alguno referente a sus habilidades antes. Durante años lidió con dudas e inseguridades, incapaz de hablar abiertamente sobre ello, ni siquiera con su padre. Aun cuando siempre solía mostrarse fuerte, demostrando inflexibilidad absoluta hacia casi cualquier persona, estaba aterrado de que su familia al enterarse lo etiquetara como el fenómeno que siempre sintió era. Podría soportarlo viniendo de cualquier otra persona, pero de Carole, Finn y su padre, nunca. Así, acostumbrado a resolver solo cualquier problema relacionado con su poder, le parecía inaudito recibir ayuda. ¡Le hacía sentirse vulnerable!

Y cuando no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones, terminaba cerrándose emocionalmente.

—Ya soy grande, _sé_ cuidarme solo y no te necesito—zafándose del agarre que Blaine aún mantenía sobre sus hombros, agregó sarcástico—. _Ésta_ es mi vida, la manera de llevarla o las decisiones que tomó no veo cómo pueden relacionarse contigo.

—Eres demasiado joven Kurt —dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. Quedándote aquí estarás seguro, aprenderás a llevar una vida normal e incluso sabrás adaptarte al mundo real.

— ¡No soy normal!

— ¡Lo serás siempre y cuando no te marches! —A esas alturas de la conversación Blaine ya parecía angustiado debido a que poco a poco se le acababan los argumentos—. Por favor Kurt, permíteme ser tu mentor—rogó—. Bríndame la oportunidad de enseñarte todo cuanto he aprendido hasta ahora y así seas capaz de protegerte a ti mismo.

Blaine quiso tomarle la mano, sin embargo, Kurt rehuyó cualquier contacto físico, porque lo confundían todas esas sensaciones que afloraban nada más tenía contacto con el otro hombre—. No me toques —entonces, sacando ventaja del momento logró evadir al profesor y prácticamente huyó hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué creo? —mustió deteniéndose breves instantes sin mirarle—. No te interesa realmente esa basura barata de ayudarme a ser "normal". Más bien considero intentas redimir tus propios errores conmigo Anderson.

Sin más, abandonó el sitio dando un fuerte portazo.

Blaine cerró los ojos sintiéndose cien años más cansado. Apretando la mandíbula, dio rienda suelta a su frustración y arrojó lejos dos pupitres utilizando su poder ocasionando bastante ruido cuando estos chocaron contra el suelo. Respirando agitadamente, se pasó los dedos entre el cabello lleno de gel. Se sentía estúpido. Ninguno de sus esfuerzos daba resultados con Kurt, quien se empecinaba en imponer gruesos muros entre los dos alejándolos más y más. ¿Qué más podía hacer si Kurt se negaba a tenerlo cerca?

Transcurridos varios minutos, recobró la calma pérdida y precedió a ordenar el desastre que había provocado. Mientras lo hacía, internamente pensó aquella charla, realmente pudo terminar mucho peor.

Kurt, mientras tanto, caminaba entre los extensos pasillos del colegio cegado por una furia irracional que le hacía hervir la sangre. Frenético, pensó cómo debería actuar ahora. Anderson violó su privacidad dos veces, irrumpió en sitios donde nadie consiguió entrar antes y quería matarlo dolorosamente por eso. Consideró varias veces hacerlo, según ellos él era nivel alto ¿verdad? Seguro siquiera le costaría trabajo.

Emitiendo mil blasfemias, apartó tales planes homicidas e ideó algo mejor.

Modificando su destino original, avanzó en dirección opuesta recordando que Artie le mencionó cuando llegó a Dalton su oficina siempre estaría disponible si necesitaba charlar. Bueno, Kurt creía conveniente hacerle saber ciertas situaciones con urgencia. Después regresaría a Lima y podría olvidarse de Blaine Anderson para siempre.

…

Sebastián, ahogando un pesado quejido agotado, contempló las puertas del elevador cerrarse produciendo en consecuencia un suave sonido metálico. Experimentando la familiar sensación producida por el aparato cuando comenzaba a moverse, se dijo a si mismo ese día había resultado ser bastante largo. Entre sus clases que abarcaban casi toda la mañana, los pequeños grupos a los cuales solía brindar asesoría independiente de Física, los rigurosos entrenamientos a los chicos que tenía bajo su tutela y la constante vigilancia a ese telequinético idiota que tenía por amigo, prácticamente terminaron drenándole todo vestigio de energía.

En ocasiones similares solía marcharse a casa nada más terminar la jornada laboral, sin embargo, aquella ocasión debió luchar con los deseos que tenía por comer algo ligero, ducharse y luego dormir. Pero, desviando sus planes originales, decidió visitar a Albert. No sólo porque quería le ayudase con cierto asunto importante, sino también debido a que el último mes ambos estuvieron tan ocupados con sus respectivos empleos que les resultaba difícil coordinarse e intentar pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Casi atardeciendo, Sebastián arribó a las oficinas donde su marido había sido trasladado. Aunque ya no formaba parte del FBI, muchos compañeros de Albert le conocían bastante bien y si añadía esa pequeña identificación que le catalogaba como visitante "especial", entraba fácilmente en del edificio gubernamental sin mayores contratiempos. Al inicio, nada más contarle a Albert lo que quería hacer, se mostró bastante descontento al respecto. Necesitó sólidos argumentos para convencerle de hurgar entre los archivos confidenciales y así obtener los datos que necesitaba.

Por supuesto que el ahora profesor conocía bien cada riesgo de pedir tal cosa. Sabía representaba un peligro bastante grande el que Albert buscara con sus claves personales en los expedientes sin justificación coherente. Eso, nada más considerar seriamente tal idea resultaba bastante estúpido. Si Albert le daba gusto a Sebastián, mandaría al demonio todo el reglamento del FBI, trasgrediría la ley e incuso correría altos riesgos de perder su empleo y acabar en prision por fuga de información clasificada. Pero él necesitaba saber todo lo relacionado a Kurt Hummel.

Al final, Albert resignándose le aseguró podría hacerlo si cobraba un pequeño favor.

Sin mencionarle a quién le estaría solicitando el cobro de tal deuda, lo instó a seguirle entre los aún abarrotados pasillos conectados con distintas oficinas. Intercambiando miradas o medias sonrisas educadas cuando alguien les veía pasar, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al área donde se ubicaban los elevadores. Esperaron brevemente el cubo trasportador estuviese ubicado en su respectivo sitio para abordarle y de esa manera dirigirse hacia dónde Sebastian creía encontraría respuestas. Respuestas que le ayudarían a probar que Kurt Hummel era demasiado peligroso, que confiar en él era algo impensable y mucho menos ahora después del segundo incidente que casi envía al otro mundo a Blaine.

El Electroquinetico ya lo tomaba personal—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó percatando los números luminosos del tablero descendían cada vez más.

—Le haremos una pequeña visita de cortesía a Alexa —respondió Albert, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Sebastian arqueó su ceja derecha haciéndole ver que no sabía quién rayos podía ser esa mujer—. Es nuestra experta en informática —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me debe varios favores y considero hará ésto por nosotros sin riesgo.

Justo en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del elevador indicándoles habían llegado a su destino.

A diferencia de lo que Sebastian creyó, aquella área resultó encontrarse en muy buen estado, limpia y bien iluminada. Frente a ellos se extendía un corto pasillo que desembocaba directamente en una pared y puerta de cristal con cerraduras electrónicas, justo al lado derecho, también distinguió una pequeña cabina cuyo ocupante uniformado parecía mortalmente aburrido. Acercándose, Albert intercambió saludos cordiales con el hombre y mintiendo magistralmente justificó las razones para ver a Alexa. Nada más se les brindó acceso, ingresaron a otra habitación enorme repleta de estanterías llenas con cajas apiladas cuyas etiquetas rezaban "archivo muerto". Conociendo el camino, Albert guió a su esposo durante varios minutos entre filas y filas de altas gavetas hasta que, finalmente, pararon tras toparse con otra puerta cuya placa tenía impreso el nombre de Alexandra Stevens.

— ¿Tan fea es esa loca amante de los ordenadores que necesitan tenerla aquí? —dijo Sebastian sarcástico, imaginándose a Alexa como una mujer cuarentona, excedida varios kilogramos en peso cuya única compañía fiel la obtenía de un gato feo y flojo pues olvidaba existía vida inteligente más allá de esos muros.

— ¡Oye! —Quejándose ante tal acusación horrible, Albert pretendió molestia—. Tan malos no somos. En realidad se le facilitó una oficina arriba con todos los demás pero, poco después decía sentirse demasiado cohibida debido al constante escrutinio del cual era víctima y decidió voluntariamente trasladarse hasta aquí.

—Vaya escenario más deprimente —indicándole guardara silencio, el hombre más alto procedió a golpear dos veces con los nudillos la hoja de madera, anunciándose. Escucharon un suave "adelante" que, a oídos del profesor sonó demasiado chillón para alguien adulto. Permitiéndole entrar primero, Sebastian encontró el lugar bastante concorde a quien disfrutaba tanto trabajar rodeado por tecnología de primera calidad.

Un escritorio con forma de media luna era la pieza central del mobiliario; sobre éste descansaban cuatro pantallas modernas siguiendo el mismo patrón del mueble y únicamente contaba con un teclado inalámbrico plástico situado a escasos centímetros del cursor color rosa pálido. Los CPU reducidos en tamaño, reposaban justo debajo de la meza evitando estorbasen al usuario mientras realizaba sus funciones, y, atornillada contra el muro izquierdo cuyo color neutro ayudaba a brindar sensación más luminosa, se hallaba una caja de vidrio que contenía los routers necesarios cuyas luces verdes parpadeaban intermitentes, evidenciando su óptimo funcionamiento.

Tal vez lo más perturbador para Sebastian era la decoración. Había figurines de estrellas y lunas pegados al techo y apostaba que si apagaba las luces, brillarían. Notó igualmente esa silla floreada cuyo respaldo alto les impedía tener vista completa de quien ahí se encontraba sentada, y ni hablar de las plumas, libretas, lápices y adornos más acordes a un infante. ¿Acaso su marido estaba tomándole el pelo? ¿A dónde rayos lo había llevado?

—Buenas tardes, Alexa —saludó educado Albert e inmediatamente se produjo un ligero movimiento en la silla que, girándose, reveló una pequeña niña cuya edad oscilaba entre los nueve o diez años. Poseía corto cabello negro ondulado atado en dos coletas altas, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido rosa pálido y zapatillas a juego. Brindándoles a ambos adultos una encantadora sonrisa llena de transparente sinceridad, bajó del asiento y entusiasmada casi se abalanzó sobre Albert que, inclinándose, respondió tan efusivo recibimiento.

— ¡Agente Morrison! —exclamó feliz ella rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos—. Me alegra tanto verlo por aquí.

—Bueno, también me da gusto saludarte nuevamente —Alexa, separándose varios centímetros del hombre, asintió. Entonces, curiosa ante la otra presencia desconocida, interrogó en silencio quién era aquel tipo cuya expresión estupefacta resultaba jocosamente evidente—. Oh, disculpa mis pésimos modales —bromeó dramático haciéndola reír —. Alexandra, permíteme presentarte a mi esposo Sebastian Smythe.

Demostrando impecable educación, algo inusual considerando la edad que tenía, extendió la mano esperando paciente cualquier respuesta. Cuando Sebastian consiguió salir del asombro inicial provocado por saber aquella pequeñita resultó ser esa "experta" en informática capaz de ayudarle, respondió el saludo dubitativo—. Es un verdadero placer conocerle, señor Smythe —dijo—. El agente Morrison me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

— ¿En verdad? —curioso, de soslayo miró a Albert que parecía cohibido debido al comentario.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó varios tonos más alto, como si le resultara impensable concebirlo de ninguna otra posible manera—. Incluso también se ha tomado las molestias de contarme sobre la extraordinaria labor que realizan en Dalton —regresando a los ordenadores, comenzó a encenderlos—. Desgraciadamente soy muy joven y matricularme ahí es imposible, sin embargo, espero ansiosa el momento porque mi madre dice que poseen excelente curricula académica.

—Correcto —riéndose sardónico ante las palabras, no evitó dirigir ciertas muecas recelosas a Albert—. ¿Es una broma, verdad?

—No cariño —casi con orgullo palpable, continuó—. Alexa tiene un coeficiente intelectual tan alto que consigue hacerme sentir vergüenza de mí mismo.

—Pero las habilidades suelen desarrollarse durante la adolescencia.

—Eso es correcto, señor Smythe —coincidió Alexa —. Aun así existimos un reducido número capaces de descubrirlas a edad temprana —luciendo feliz por pertenecer a ese pequeño porcentaje en la estadística, regresó a los ordenadores comenzando a operarlos—. Casi toda mi infancia la he pasado leyendo las investigaciones del profesor Abrams sobre mutación, y debo reconocer, son extraordinarias.

—Claro —mustió sintiéndose de repente en una dimensión desconocida sin apenas darse cuenta—. A todo esto, ¿no deberías estar ahora mismo en la escuela?

—Alexa concluyó sus estudios básicos a los ocho años —explicó Albert —. Ahora sólo espera poseer edad suficiente y así comenzar su formación media superior en Dalton. Con su extraordinaria capacidad bien podría ingresar directamente a cualquier universidad, sin embargo, aspira integrarse al colegio porque sabe ahí encontrará chicos con sus mismas capacidades.

—Suficiente de hablar sobre mí —pidió encantadoramente y Sebastian tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con un adulto encerrado dentro de aquel cuerpecito diminuto. Resultaba perturbador—. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Necesito información sobre cierta persona —Albert se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento tapizado—. Tú madre vendrá a recogerte, ¿verdad?

—Aproximadamente en media hora —asintió y prosiguió—. ¿Ese individuo se ha metido en cosas ilegales?

—No, sólo queremos realices una pequeña búsqueda.

—Nombre, por favor —solicitó abriendo los comandos correspondientes.

—Kurt—comenzó Sebastian dando un paso al frente—. Kurt Hummel.

Alexa tecleó rápidamente abriendo diferentes ventanas cuyo contenido basando en códigos alfanuméricos sólo ella los comprendía. Estuvo ocupada durante varios minutos hasta que, tomando un pequeño caramelo de un contenedor ubicado justo al lado del teclado, se lo llevó a la boca dispuesta a hablar.

—Bueno —comenzó leyendo todo cuanto había encontrado—. Su nombre completo es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, nacido en Lima Ohio el veintisiete de mayo —ante ellos se desplegó una imagen del joven castaño. Parecía haber sido extraída de su permiso para conducir—. Padres biológicos Burt Steve Hummel y Elizabeth Andrews —otras dos fotografías aparecieron. Burt se veía terriblemente joven mientras que la mujer, bastante atractiva, miraba hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión facial aparente—. Según expedientes médicos del hospital en Lima, Elizabeth dio a luz seis meses después de contraer nupcias —fácilmente, se introdujo en los registros civiles extrayendo el acta de matrimonio—. Nuestra feliz pareja vivió durante casi tres años en Lima hasta que, por razones infundadas si me permiten agregar, mamá Hummel solicitó la anulación —presionando más botones, les mostró copias electrónicas relacionados con diversos documentos legales—. Tras varios meses lidiando con abogados y situaciones incómodas en los juzgados, obtuvo su libertad así como también la custodia del pequeño Kurt. Días después, prácticamente desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro.

Albert creyendo nadie se esfumaba en el aire con tanta facilidad, preguntó escéptico—. ¿El padre no opuso resistencia?

—Pues —meditabunda, revisó los expedientes personales del patriarca Hummel—. Cabe destacar actualmente es un ciudadano modelo. Paga sus impuestos a tiempo, tampoco posee archivo penal, ni siquiera por infracciones sin pagar. Aunque debo mencionarles que luego de divorciarse casi queda en banca rota porque contrató diferentes investigadores privados —conforme les narraba, maximizó cuatro ventanas permitiéndoles ver diferentes cheques extraídos del banco que los había emitido—. Imagino hizo esto dispuesto a dar con el paradero de su familia. Un año transcurrió y dejó de intentarlo.

— ¿Qué hay con la madre? —quiso saber el agente del FBI ante tan inusual silencio por parte de Sebastian—. ¿Dónde pudo meterse con el niño?

—La verdad —dudó Alexa personando más botones simultáneamente—, no encuentro información detallada referente a la ex señora Hummel porque prácticamente solía moverse muy seguido de ciudad. Nunca permanecía durante mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio, evitó bajo cualquier circunstancia crear historial crediticio ni mucho menos proporcionó su nombre real. Sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?

—Ella falleció —murmuró afligida al leer las especificaciones del acta de defunción, así como también los peritos elaborados por bomberos y policía local—. Recién llevaban instalados algo menos de una semana en un edificio departamental cuando este se incendió. Según dice aquí, sucedió debido a una importante fuga de gas accidental —Alexa decidió indagar más hasta que encontró diversos registros relacionados con servicios sociales—. Kurt fue encontrado posteriormente y sin muchos recuerdos referentes al incidente. Contactando de inmediato al único familiar todavía vivo, le informaron sobre la situación. Burt, quien para ese entonces contrajo nupcias por segunda vez con Carole Hudson, acudió sin pensarlo. Resultó ser un proceso bastante largo y complicado, no obstante, consiguió la custodia legal absoluta y desde entonces han vivido en Lima sin aparentes acontecimientos extraños o relevantes.

— ¿_Eso_ es todo? —Sebastian parecía insatisfecho. Le habían dicho muchas cosas innecesarias referentes a los padres, pero a él eso poco o nada le importaba. Esperó escuchar datos referentes al molesto chiquillo altanero, todo porque necesitaba reunir armas suficientes y así lograr hacerles saber (especialmente a Blaine) Kurt no valía el esfuerzo de nadie—. ¿En serio ningún dato extraño?

—Lamentablemente no, señor Smythe —agregó todavía buscando, descartando cualquier posibilidad—. Ese chico llamado Kurt nunca se ha metido en problemas, por consiguiente, tampoco ha sido arrestado y quizá la única falta que cometió estuvo relacionada con una multa de la biblioteca pública en Lima.

El castaño estuvo punto de soltar un improperio nada apropiado tomando en cuenta Alexa se encontraba presente, así que, impidiéndoselo, Albert se colocó justo a su lado proporcionándole ligeros masajes circulares en la espalda pretendiendo relajarle—. Te lo agradecemos mucho, pequeña.

—Me gustaría poder hacer más —se lamentó tímida ante la inconformidad palpable que Sebastian proyectaba.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una mujer morena, delgada y atractiva aunque visiblemente cansada. Ella ni siquiera notó a los dos hombres ubicados justo detrás de Alexa, ni mucho menos cuan irritado parecía uno de ellos, porque demasiado ocupada estaba en buscar algo dentro de su pequeño bolso sin demasiado éxito—. Cariño, lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero mi "encantador" jefe decidió esclavizarme otros veinte…—se interrumpió nada más levantar la cabeza y notar su hija no se encontraba sola—. ¡Agente Morrison!

—Señora Stevens —saludó cordialmente—. ¿Cómo le va?

—Bien, muchas gracias —entonces, miró hacia Alexa—. ¿Acaso mi niña les causó problemas otra vez?

—Nada de eso —Albert rió divertido ante las falsas expresiones disgustadas de la hacker—. Al contrario, nosotros somos quienes le ocasionamos molestias —sin dejar de sonreír, giró ínfimos centímetros hacia Sebastian que, obligándose a mostrarse educado colocó buena cara—. Por cierto, él es Sebastian Smythe.

—Su esposo —concluyó ella estrechándole la mano cálidamente—. Lo sé, mucho nos ha contado sobre él. Un verdadero placer, señor Smythe.

—Igualmente —el castaño respondió quizá demasiado seco, obteniendo un ligero empujón cortesía de Albert pidiéndole silenciosamente mantuviera la compostura—. Y le ofrecemos disculpas por acaparar a su hija.

—Siempre resulta gratificante para mí préstales ayuda—respondió Alexa revoleando los ojos juguetonamente mientras borraba cada evidencia comprometedora referente a la búsqueda realizada apenas cinco minutos atrás—. ¿Podemos irnos ya, mamá?

—Claro princesa —ayudándole a colocarse el abrigo, reunieron todas las pertenencias de Alexa colocándolas dentro de una mochila cuyos colores pasteles brindaban cierta armonía. Teniéndolo todo listo, ambas mujeres Stevens dijeron adiós procediendo luego a marcharse dejándoles a solas.

—Mejor será nosotros hagamos lo mismo —consejo acercándose y envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Sebastian, repentinamente deseoso por necesitar contacto físico con ese otro cuerpo que conocía igual o quizá mucho mejor que el suyo propio. En respuesta a los mimos, Sebastian intentó alejarse aunque sin demasiado éxito—. ¿Te enojaste?

—No —espetó dándole a entender mentía de manera descarada—. Decepcionado tal vez —frunciendo el ceño ante los besos que estaba recibiendo aleatoriamente por todo el rostro, atinó a colocar ambas manos sobre el amplio pecho del agente y empujo utilizando fuerza suficiente para lograr apartarlo. Albert, lejos de ofenderse ante tal actitud, soltó una risita tonta regresando nuevamente a la misma posición, aferrándosele todavía más—. Odio cuando te pones así.

—Y yo adoro que te hagas el difícil —regalándole la mejor sonrisa, presionó sus labios contra los de Sebastian dulcemente. El castaño, emitió ligeros ruiditos indispuestos en un inicio, luego, dejándose llevar rodeó el cuello del más alto, correspondiéndole. Albert se dijo a si mismo amaba demasiado a Sebastian—. ¿Entonces? —preguntó nada más se separaron buscando recuperar la respiración, perdiéndose entre las profundidades esmeraldas que eran los ojos de su marido—. ¿Seguirás molesto?

Sebastian dejó escapar un pesado suspiro—. Quizá lo estaré durante varios días, ya luego se me pasará —dijo jugando distraído con la corbata que Albert llevaba puesta—. Pero si tengo mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Sobre Alexa? —viéndolo asentir, decidió contarle—. Ella terminó trabajando para nosotros accidentalmente. Durante meses estuvimos lidiando con un pirata cibernético bastante astuto, incluso nuestro antiguo Hacker ni siquiera logró rastrearlo o detenerlo. Trabajamos horas extras apoyados por los mejores aseguradores informáticos disponibles, hasta que conseguimos atraparlo porque cometió ciertos descuidos progresivos. Un día, accedió desde una computadora en una escuela pública y como le seguíamos la pista continuamente, le atrapamos infraganti —recordó nostálgico—. Imagina cuan sorprendidos nos quedamos al saber que una niña nos provocó tantos dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Querían juzgarla?

—Sí —frunció los labios—. Sabes bien los castigos impuestos al cometer delitos federales son muy severos. Le explicamos la gravedad del asunto no sólo a su madre, sino también a Alexa y ella sólo alegó poseíamos estándares de seguridad tan ridículamente sencillos que cualquiera con un ordenador barato y suficiente tiempo libre podía entrar a los archivos sin siquiera pestañear.

—Le ofrecieron un trato —dedujo acariciándole las mejillas.

—Exacto. Desde entonces trabaja aquí. Obviamente fue consentido por Dayana porque era esto o terminar en prisión.

—Comprendo —en realidad ahora que sabía Alexandra también poseía habilidades especiales, ya no le resultaba tan extraño tal relato—. ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa por hacer?

—Pues —miró su reloj de pulsera—, hace exactamente treinta segundos soy un hombre libre.

—Perfecto —sujetándolo por el brazo, lo obligó a caminar regresando así justo por donde habían venido porque necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a casa. Nada más llegar podrían darse un baño juntos. Pedirían comida china a domicilio, atrincherarse en la estancia, disfrutar una película y luego quizá no dormir durante el resto de la velada.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Tras ese día lleno de decepciones, sonaba como un _muy_ buen plan.

…

Pese a tan desalentador panorama que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus ojos, _todavía_ no tenía una idea lo suficientemente clara sobre cómo rayos cayó en una trampa tan estúpida. Ahora, debido a su descomunal falta de cuidado se encontraba metida hasta el cuello de problemas y no sabía si podría salir con vida de ellos.

Forzándose a conservar la calma y así pensar claramente, cosa bastante complicada considerando tales circunstancias, escudriñó con meticuloso cuidado cada rincón del sitio donde se encontraba recluida, sólo Dios sabrá desde hace cuántas horas. Buscando en vano cualquier mínimo detalle que le ayudase a escapar, comprendió frustrada no había nada. Aquella pequeña habitación desprovista de mobiliario, ventanas o conductos de ventilación tenía por toda ruta de acceso una pesada puerta metálica oxidada. Ésta se ubicaba a tan sólo dos metros al fondo, justo frente a su actual posición obligada. La joven dudó seriamente siquiera llegar hasta allí sin lidiar con ciertas dificultades, considerando tenía firmemente atadas ambas muñecas y tobillos a la silla que le sostenía.

Fue entonces que, gracias a tan evidente estado vulnerable, la realidad terminó golpeándola como si le hubiesen arrojado encima una ridícula cantidad de pesados ladrillos. Estaba sola, atrapada y sin posibilidades reales de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarse a si misma. Maldiciendo varias veces, Tina contuvo los descomunales deseos que tuvo por ponerse a gritar sin importarle demasiado lastimarse la garganta en el proceso. Justo por esos motivos detestaba poseer una habilidad tan poco útil. Maldito fuese quien quiera que le hubiese destinado nacer con Ecolocación.

Tibias lágrimas se agolparon rebeldes en los ojos de la mujer, pero luchó obstinada por retenerlas. Ahora era cuando se arrepentía por ignorar los consejos sabios de Mike, su adorable novio a quien no estaba segura si volvería a ver algún día. También sintió indiscutible enojo hacia si misma por negarse a recibir cierto grado de entrenamiento, justo igual a todos los demás cuando Artie lo creyó conveniente. ¡Ella era una modista, cielo santo, no un combatiente! Sólo pensar infringir cualquier tipo de daño físico a otras personas le provocaba dolor estomacal.

Jamás creyó debería lidiar con semejante infortunio y todo por dejar Dalton durante unas cuantas horas.

Varias veces al mes, Tina abandonaba la seguridad de la Academia Dalton con el propósito de surtir su pequeño almacén con todos los materiales necesarios que utilizaba para elaborar los uniformes correspondientes del colegio. Inicialmente, encontró mucho más práctico contactar vía telefónica a ciertos proveedores, mencionarles qué necesitaba y ellos se encargaban de llevar toda la mercancía sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, Dalton no era un lugar donde cualquiera pudiese tener acceso porque los estudiantes utilizaban ahí sus poderes abiertamente con frecuencia, por eso, ser descubiertos hubiese significado un pase directo hacia el desastre.

Al igual que muchas personas que conoció durante sus propias épocas estudiantiles, e incluso después de, Tina sabía encontraban refugio en Dalton, si se los quitaban, quedarían desprotegidos y a la deriva.

Por lo tanto, en afán de protegerles tanto como a sus respectivas habilidades, decidió encargarse personalmente. Ella visitaba determinadas tiendas de Westerville, buscando siempre los mejores precios y calidad en telas o derivados. Podía pasarse todo el día completo comprando, comparando e incluso regateando precisos sin piedad. Le gustaba su trabajo.

Precisamente esa misma mañana, la joven modista creyó conveniente partir temprano con destino a Westerville porque, entre más rápido emprendiera el camino tendría oportunidad de regresar antes, permitiéndose así terminar cierta cantidad de trabajo pendiente. Su asistente personal, Wade Adams era un buen tipo, responsable e increíblemente talentoso, sin embargo, a veces solían entrarle incontrolables ataques individualistas y cambiaba los patrones o diseños originales regularmente, enloqueciéndola en el proceso.

Así pues, las primeras horas en la ciudad resultaron ser normales para la modista. Al inicio del recorrido, visitó seis tiendas distintas, conversó cortésmente con ciertos dependientes que ya le conocían por ser cliente frecuente y para la hora del almuerzo, ya casi había llenado la parte trasera de la vagoneta pequeña dispuesta para su uso personal. Satisfecha, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a Dalton, decidió detenerse para comer en una confortable cafetería que solía visitar frecuentemente cuando Mike la acompañaba.

Primer error. No debió entregarse de manera tan abrumarte a tan extremo estado de relajación.

La chica había aparecido inesperadamente, abordándola justo cuando abandonaba su vehículo. Tina pudo verla claramente nada más sintió como se le aferraba desesperada a los antebrazos, llorando. Ella era alta, delgada, extremadamente guapa y llevaba ropa sencilla brindándole cierto aire inocente.

Tina necesitó varios intentos para sonsacarle qué sucedía, temiendo hubiese sido víctima algún tipo de agresión, sin embargo, entre palabras entrecortadas logró explicarle atropelladamente necesitaba ayuda porque su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque epiléptico. Debían trasladarlo al centro médico más cercano cuanto antes o sufriría secuelas irreparables. Tina tenía noción básica sobre primeros auxilios, así que decidida a brindarle ayuda permitió a esa desconocida guiarla hasta donde se encontraba su familiar. Escasos minutos después, vio a un muchacho convulsionándose violentamente, sacudiendo con fuerza inaudita sus extremidades contra el duro asfalto sobrecalentado, justo en medio de dos camionetas grandes.

Segundo error. Acuclillándose lo más cerca posible del cuerpo caído, se deshizo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta utilizándola como almohada improvisada para el chico, evitando así continuase golpeándose debido a tan bruscos movimientos. Después, cronometró la duración total de las convulsiones recordando que si excedían los cuatro minutos sería necesario llamar a emergencias. Agotado el tiempo, extrajo su teléfono celular y justo estaba por digitar los tres números correspondientes, cuando la castaña se lo arrebató sin miramientos.

Tercer y último error. Preguntándole qué rayos le sucedía, obtuvo como toda respuesta el ser expuesta a una especie de polvo rosado muy fino. Tina tosió porque sintió los pulmones sobrecargados del potente olor dulzón que consiguió adormecerla casi de inmediato. Comenzó a fallarle la visión, los sentidos y toda capacidad de razonamiento coherente. Pronto también cayó al suelo acompañando al joven que ya no se convulsionaba en agonía, sino que ahora, levantándose cuan alto era, observaba la escena como si jamás hubiese sucedido nada.

Lo último que Tina alcanzó a distinguir antes de desmayarse fueron tres sombras inclinándose sobre ella. Luego sólo oscuridad.

Al despertar estaba atada, encerrada, desorientada y aterrorizada hasta lo inimaginable. Suspirando pesarosa, se quedó quieta resignándose a esperar.

Transcurrido un tiempo muy prolongado, finalmente escuchó movimientos amortiguados fuera de aquella reducida habitación. Inmediatamente, la puerta oxidada se abrió acompañada por sonidos molestos parecidos a chirridos, permitiéndoles así el paso a dos personas. Como Tina vio a continuación, uno de ellos era un hombre rubio pulcramente uniformado cuyas facciones parecían agradables. Dos pasos atrás, estaba esa malvada embustera que la engañó con tanta facilidad.

Las manos de Tina se pusieron húmedas de repente. Si ese sujeto resultaba ser un nivel alto ya podía darse por muerta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó evidenciando de inmediato pertenecía a nacionalidad extranjera. Detalle obvio considerando el impecable acento inglés. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, caminó hacia Tina manteniendo siempre contacto visual constante, procediendo así a retirarse el sombrero en señal de cortesía por encontrarse frente a una dama—. Espero la pequeña siesta le sentara bien.

La modista se permitió hacer una mueca sarcástica—. Me resulta difícil adjudicar tal significado a un secuestro —les dijo como si repentinamente hubiesen olvidado tal irrefutable hecho, y luego, dirigió miradas asesinas hacia la otra mujer presente obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros inocente—. Sé quiénes son ustedes—lo confrontó ella con valentía, pese a estar demasiado lejos de sentirla—. Debo advertirle dese ahora sólo perderá el tiempo conmigo. Yo no sé nada.

—Discrepo con usted, señorita Cohen-Chang —Adam mantuvo una actitud serena, sonriendo con falsa cortesía. A Tina nisiquiera le sorprendió supieran cómo se llamaba—. Sí, al igual que nosotros resulta bastante lógico posean información respecto a lo qué hacemos. Suficientes "roces" han ocurrido entre ambos bandos durante años —comenzó a explicar—. Pero siendo sincero, sus conocimientos respecto a los objetivos reales que nos motivan a luchar cada día suelo compararlos con la punta de un iceberg —e inclinándose algunos centímetros hacia Tina, continuó—. Y está muy equivocada si piensa he cometido un error al traerla hasta aquí.

—Yo me dedico a labores pequeñas en Dalton, dudo pueda serle útil —agregó resignada ante sus nulas posibilidades—. Además, no entiendo cómo el utilizar chicos confundidos e incomprendidos para lograr tales "objetivos" sea algo bueno. Lo encuentro repugnante —murmuró arriesgándose a ganar castigo físico al responder de manera tan insolente.

El inglés apretó los labios demostrando inconformidad por primera vez desde que ingresó a la habitación—. Pues entonces también se convertirá en una persona repugnante, señorita Cohen-Chang —indicándole a Marley se acercara, ella obedeció al instante. Brindándole espacio suficiente, permitió a la chica castaña admirar los detalles únicos del rostro femenino ajeno, cada ínfima facción hasta que, dos segundos después, cambió su forma original por una copia idéntica de Tina. Cabello, ropa, complexión. Todo imitado con exactitud abrumadora.

—Oh, Cristo bendito —murmuró Tina anonadada, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde qué pretendían hacer. Nadie sospecharía nunca, esa chiquilla había adoptado su imagen tan perfectamente bien que, de manera bizarra, era como mirarse en un espejo.

—Ahora Tina —comenzó a decir Adam cuya voz adquirió tono inflexible —. ¿Puedo llamarte Tina, verdad? —echándose hacia atrás todo cuanto le permitieron sus ataduras, Tina respiró con dificultad pasmosa debido al terror—. Veo posees piel hermosa —enfatizando las palabras rozó apenas el antebrazo descubierto provocando rechazo instantáneo por parte de la mujer—, si quieres conservarla intacta será mejor comiences a cooperar conmigo. Te sorprendería saber qué puedo lograr teniendo tan poco tiempo disponible.

Tina no era estúpida. Ese sujeto la torturaría si fuese necesario con tal de sonsacarle la información—. Yo me ocupo de elaborar los uniformes y nunca me involucran en temas particularmente importantes.

—Me interesan los nombres —reveló—. Conocemos bastante bien Dalton a nivel estructural, Marley sabrá moverse cuando se encuentre dentro. Quienes viven ahí representan el verdadero problema.

—Soy amiga de algunos profesores pero…—impaciente ante las divagaciones de su prisionera, Adam creó una flama lo suficientemente grande y la lanzó sin piedad contra Tina. Esa era la parte que el rubio más odiaba cuando había rehenes involucrados, no obstante, con un peón presente necesitaba mostrarse cruel, intolerante e imponer control absoluto. Perder autoridad frente a un rango inferior le ocasionaría muchos problemas.

Los gritos horrorizados no se hicieron esperar nada más el fuego se detuvo justo a escasos centímetros del hombro derecho de Tina, irradiando demasiado calor. Tanto, que quemó la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cuán dolorosas son las quemaduras de tercer grado? —le preguntó arrastrando las palabras con lentitud. Tina ahogó varios sollozos, negando con la cabeza e inconscientemente, removiéndose angustiada. Un penetrante olor a quemado inundó por completo el lugar—. Entonces dame la información que necesito y nunca lo sabrás.

— ¡Lo haré! —gritó sintiendo la flama cada vez más cerca. Nada podría haberla preparado para el dolor que sintió cuando el calor del fuego comenzó a quemarla—. ¡Te lo diré! ¡Diré lo que quieras! —suplicó con lágrimas recorriéndole ambas mejillas pálidas—. Por favor…

Satisfecho de haberlo logrado sin necesidad de ir más lejos, Adam retiró la flama pero sin disolverla—Nombres —exigió por segunda vez—. Y mucho cuidado con mentir.

Conforme comenzaba a hablar, Tina sabía merecía lo peor por traicionar a todos en Dalton. ¡Los estaba exponiendo a peligros inimaginables!. Una vez creyó tener todo lo necesario, Adam envió a Marley, ahora disfrazada de la modista, de regreso al Westerville donde debería comenzar a adoptar su nuevo rol como Tina Cohen-Chang.

La jugada era sencilla, infalible y para cuando notaran algo sucedía ya sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Algo de historia por aquí:**

*El nombre Dinastía Julio-Claudia hace referencia a los cinco primeros emperadores romanos entroncados con Julio César: Augusto, Tiberio, Calígula, Claudio y Nerón. Gobernaron el Imperio romano del 27 a. C. al 69 d. C., cuando el último de la línea sucesoria, Nerón, se suicidó. Estos cinco emperadores estaban unidos, por matrimonio y adopciones, con las gens Julia y Claudia.

*Tiberio Claudio César Augusto Germánico1 (en latín Tiberius Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus; Lugdunum, 1 de agosto de 10 a. C.2 3 — Roma, 13 de octubre de 54 d. C.4 ) historiador y político romano, fue el cuarto emperador romano de la dinastía Julio-Claudia, y gobernó desde el 24 de enero del año 41 hasta su muerte en el año 54. Nacido en Lugdunum, en la Galia, fue el primer emperador romano nacido fuera de la Península Itálica.

**Notas Autora:**

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la descomunal tardanza, pero mis obligaciones escolares sumadas al terrible bloqueo creativo que he venido sufriendo desde hace días, me impidieron continuar escribiendo al ritmo que yo realmente quería. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirles? Este capítulo nos costó mucho trabajo a mi beta y a mi. Sobre todo porque necesitábamos considerar todos los aspectos posibles para elaborar el siguiente. ¡Estoy emocionada porque significará un gran reto para mí como aprendiz de escritora! Si todavía hay alguien por aquí que continúe siguiendo el fic, sean bienvenidas de nuevo. **

**Ya saben, sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. No man's land

**Advertencia: **_Este fic ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, basado en el cómic de X Men. Contendrá Original Character, Out of Character y Slash. Nada referente a Glee, Fox o Marvel Comics me pertenece._

**Agradecimientos especiales:**_ **A Le Fay Morgana** por ser mi Beta, soportar mis atrasos y todas mis dudas existenciales. De verdad, ¡no sé qué haría yo sin ti! Lo más seguro es que acabaría corriendo en círculos, como una completa desquiciada. _

_Por otra parte, también agradezco a quienes leen pero no comentan, los que comentan y me hacen saber su opinión, y a quienes sin decir nada, siguen el fic. ¡Los amo a todos! _

**_Este capítulo va con dedicatoria especial para Hechizera. _**_Ya te lo había dicho por MP, pero estoy tan agradecida contigo por brindarme tantas palabras de aliento cuando más lo necesitaba. Aún pese a no coincidir de ninguna otra manera antes, más que por medio de mensajes, dedicaste tu valioso tiempo a soportar mis tediosos lapsus depresivos. ¡Muchas gracias! Esto es para ti, y espero te guste. _

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura. _

* * *

**_"No man's land"_**

Blaine se paró justo en frente de aquella puerta que tantas veces lo había conducido directamente al despacho de Artie, sintiendo como si un león salvaje estuviese haciéndole diversos estragos dentro del estómago. Dios, nisiquiera podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que había estado así de nervioso. Mientras reunía valor suficiente para anunciarse, brevemente se acordó de las fabulosas épocas cuando portó el característico uniforme rojo y azul de Dalton. Cabía destacar durante toda su estancia, fue un estudiante modelo académicamente hablando, sin embargo, al ser mejor amigo de Santana y Sebastian resultó inevitable los tres terminasen metiéndose en diversos problemas.

Sonrió nostálgico. Los profesores de aquél tiempo que prestaban servicios al colegio, casi enloquecían ante tales accesos de constante rebeldía. Sólo Artie, con su increíble y dotada paciencia, supo lidiar con ellos sin perder la cabeza en el intento. Ahora, muchos años después, ya convertido en un adulto responsable y con suficiente experiencia respecto al hombre que consiguió cambiarle toda perspectiva del mundo, apostaba su adorada _Harley_ que Artie le pidió acudir hasta allí porque quería respuestas. Respuestas relacionadas al complicado tema cuyo nombre y apellido le sonaba demasiado familiar últimamente: Kurt Hummel.

Respirando profundo, golpeó la puerta utilizando los nudillos sin demasiada fuerza, obteniendo de manera inmediata un amortiguado _"pase". _Obedeciendo, eso hizo. Ingresando al sitio, nada más cruzar el umbral Blaine encontró al director ubicado justo tras ese escritorio bellamente tallado, completamente enfrascado en chequear diversos papeles cuyo contenido desconocía. Supuso podrían ser proyectos o tareas pendientes asignadas a los chicos a quienes solía impartirles clases; jóvenes cuyas capacidades intelectuales superiores formaban parte del respectivo don con el cual habían nacido.

Aunque Artie ya notaba su presencia, carraspeó ligeramente— ¿Me llamaste?

—Oh, buenas tardes Blaine —el saludo fue emitido derrochando cortesía permitiéndole a Blaine casi respirar aliviado. Sin embargo, _también_ sabía Artie solía cambiar realmente rápido no de actitudes, sino más bien de argumentos, empujándole hacia un sitio peligroso donde conseguiría lo que buscaba demasiado fácil. Debía andarse con cuidado y permitir la conversación flotase sólo hacia dónde creía conveniente—. En verdad lamento muchísimo hacerte venir hasta aquí cuando seguro has pasado un día complicado pero, es importante —explica señalando con un ligero movimiento las dos elegantes sillas vacías, invitándole a ocupar cualquiera de ellas.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias —Blaine _necesita_ mostrarse sereno y firme frente al director. No importaba si Kurt acudió primero dispuesto a exponer sus actitudes como las del villano más malvado de cualquier historia jamás escrita por el hombre. No. En cierta forma conciliadora cree Artie evitaría emitir cualquier juicio porque lo conocía bastante bien, él querría escuchar su versión del asunto también. Corría con bastante ventaja. Haber sido pupilo suyo incluso después de terminar Dalton significaba mucho, sobre todo debido al alta estima forjada entre ambos mientras los años pasaron indemnes uno tras otro.—. ¿Ya estuvo aquí, cierto?

—Así es —confirma lo evidente tras olvidar detener el constante escrutinio en los documentos impresos, prosiguiendo a colocar ambos codos sobre la ordenada superficie del escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos sin prisas ni presiones—. Debo agregar parecía molesto.

—Me imagino —acomentó impregnando cierto toque sarcástico al comentario. Entonces, una vocecilla proveniente de ningún sitio especifico se encargó de susúrrale _debe_ mantenerse sereno. Artie pronto comenzaría a hacerle preguntas y, creía conveniente seguir manteniendo en secreto ciertos detalles importantes relacionados con las horripilantes discusiones que mantuvo durante el último mes con Kurt. Blaine _odiaba_ perder. _Detestaba_ escuchar ese famoso "te lo dije" tan frecuentemente ligado al fracaso. Y aunque todavía no consideraba a Kurt tal cual, prefería ahorrarse los regaños (indudablemente justificados).

—Hablamos largo y tendido —Artie, ajustándose las estilizadas gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, envió una mirada tan perspicaz al moreno que consigue ponerlo incómodo—. Dijo cosas condenadamente razonables considerando los diversos acontecimientos suscitados dese su abrupta llegada a Dalton—entonces, regresando a la actividad anterior pendiente, comenzó a organizar cada documento con absoluta naturalidad—. También mencionó el querer marcharse cuanto antes.

—Lo sé —coincide llevándose casi inconscientemente una mano justo a la parte posterior del hombro, rozando el área apenas sobre las prendas de ropa que llevaba puestas. Si Artie notó o no tal gesto, prefirió quedarse callado—. Intenté hacerle desistir explicándole existen tipos mezquinos cuyo único propósito consiste en reclutar chicos ingenuos, cuyos poderes les convierte sin problemas en simples herramientas desechables. Incluso dije cuán peligroso será si se expone tan irresponsablemente al abandonar los seguros muros del instituto, pero —negando repetidas ocasiones, continua— Kurt es demasiado testarudo, no escuchó ni escuchará nada que provenga de mi.

—Comprendo —oh, lo hace, aunque no exactamente de la misma forma en que otros generalmente lo razonarían gracias al privilegiado conocimiento que ha adquirido durante los años, la vida y la experiencia. Por eso, también _entiende_ algo andaba mal. Podía sentirlo. Blaine_ no_ estaba siendo del todo sincero con él. Esto resultaba bastante obvio debido a tan descomunales intentos de proyectarle una imagen creíblemente sólida e imperturbable, casi perfecta. Cualquiera le creería nada sucedía, pero Artie era demasiado inteligente para ser engañado; y le preocupaba mucho. Le preocupaba porque consideraba al telepata parte de su familia, además, Blaine nunca se mostró tan reticente antes a compartirle sus inquietudes debido a la profunda confianza existente entre los dos. Sin embargo, tampoco puede obligarlo a hablar—. Entonces, dadas las circunstancias actuales creo no me queda ningún otro remedio.

—¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? —pregunta dividido entre evidente sorpresa e incredulidad—. ¿Enviarás a Kurt de regreso a Lima? —Artie prefiere guardar silencio, el cual Blaine interpreta como una respuesta afirmativa. Y su reacción ciertamente no es nada buena. Apresurado, avanzó los escasos metros que le separaban del escritorio colocándose justo frente al director, encarándole, dispuesto a dar batalla. Artie sólo le mira con total reprobación. Justo comienza a considerar tal comportamiento tan fuera de lugar le parece inaceptable—. No puedes simplemente dejarle ir —señala, apuntando hacia una ventana enfatizando las palabras—. ¡Dos días! ¡Le doy dos días antes de que ellos lo encuentren!

—Yo cálculo sería cuestión de horas— repuso circunspecto Artie, cerrando los ojos adoptando el aspecto de alguien que ha repetido un sin sentido durante mil veces seguidas, incapaz de hacerse entender del todo—. Hummel ya decidió y una vez fuera, dejará de ser responsabilidad nuestra —casi horrorizado ante ello, Blaine se dispuesto a contraatacar, no obstante, le resultó imposible—. Mira, Kurt nisiquiera le encuentra sentido a quedarse aquí porque nunca le ha interesado aprender nada respecto a sus habilidades, por eso —suspiró alargando la vocal durante varios segundos—, apegándonos a las reglas, debemos respetar sus deseos.

—¡Cometerás un grave, grave error! —bramó Blaine perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Kurt _necesita_ quedarse! —entonces, casi como si hubiese tenido una revelación, consideró opciones—. Kurt cree yo soy el problema, entonces, renunciaré a cualquier intento de acercármele. Incluso buscaré otro mentor dispuesto a enseñarle, limitare cualquier interacción a meros asuntos escolares estrictamente necesarios. ¡Demonios, Artie! —maldijo—. ¡Si Kurt deja Dalton, sería enviarlo a una muerte segura!

Artie frunció los labios. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

Trasladándose con total parsimonia, bordeó el espacioso escritorio hasta colocarse en otro ángulo más despejado, enfrentando al otro hombre—. Parece ser últimamente olvidas _soy yo_ quien toma las decisiones aquí —reprende sin mostrar un ápice de molestia o enfado, sin embargo, Blaine percibió autoridad impregnada en toda la oración—. Jamás, en todo mi mandato he retenido ningún estudiante contra su voluntad pese a saber necesitaban constante guía, y ten por seguro Blaine, no pienso comenzar ahora —cuando notó el moreno replicaría, continuó—. Debes aceptarlo.

—¡No puedo! —soltó desesperado. Colocándose ambas manos sobre la cadera luchando horrores contra si mismo, intentó recuperar la calma pérdida. Entonces, los dos se quedaron callados. Y Blaine cree es el silencio más desagradable que ha experimentado nunca en presencia del director; el miedo, las constantes dudas, los _"¿qué tal si?" _le atosigan con tanta fuerza que cree asfixiarse—. Yo…

—Ya lo he preguntado antes pero esta vez necesito seas sincero conmigo —pide cuando tan descomunal indecisión por parte del telepata enciende una especie de potente alarma en su pensamiento lógico. Ciertos sucesos que antes creyó imposibles y hasta descabellados cobran sentido, justificando las actitudes tan inusuales adoptadas por Blaine últimamente. Y ahora Artie _creía,_ entre esos dos cabezas huecas ocurrieron mucho más que simples altercados ocasionales—. Sucedió algo entre ustedes, no es así.

_Mierda. ¡Mierda!. _Blaine siente como si le hubiesen tirado encima mil pesados cubos de gélido hielo solido. Maldiciendo en cuanto idioma conoce, comprendió aquel comentario _había_ sido una jodida afirmación. Una correcta. ¿Ahora qué carajos se suponía debía responder? ¿Acaso lo más sensato sería decir la verdad? Abrumado ante los poco frecuentes problemas de control emocional, retrocedió sin querer varios pasos restringiendo cierta distancia.

Y eso fue todo. Artie no necesitó ninguna otra explicación.

—Nada pasó —mintió. Era mejor así, Kurt ya tenía suficientes problemas por los cuales preocuparse y Blaine _definitivamente_ no le añadiría ningún otro a su interminable lista. Sí, tarde o temprano descubrirían _ese_ suceso, sin embargo, él planeaba cargar con cualquier posible responsabilidad—. ¿Kurt te dijo lo contrario? —quiso saber con una gran tención atenazándole la boca del estómago.

—No —contestó, sin creerle nada—. Mira Blaine, será mejor digas si las cosas…

Nada más saber a qué rayos estaba refiriéndose, Blaine sintió un inusual calor irradiarle del rostro. ¡No tenía catorce años, cielo santo! Ante tal azoramiento, casi creyó regresar a la época cuando descubrió el sexo por primera vez —. ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! —exclamó casi escandalizado ante la simple idea. En cierta forma sólo concebirlo conseguía hacerle experimentar raros malestares de diversas dimensiones. No porque Kurt fuese repulsivo o algo. ¡Cristo bendito, no! Kurt quizá era el chico más atractivo que conocía. Con esos grandes ojos azul-grisáceo, piel blanca cual porcelana y porte perfecto bien podía conquistar sin esfuerzo a quien se propusiera, sin embargo, Blaine creía que aprovecharse de la actual posición inestable del jovencito aberraba contra sus principios y ética profesional—. ¿Te das cuenta _eso_ qué insinúas se considera delito al ser Kurt un menor?

—Necesitaba confirmarlo —murmura moviéndose de nueva cuenta, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas cuya privilegiada vista a los jardines le encantaba—. Ahora qué lo comprobé, iniciaré los trámites correspondientes a la transferencia cuanto antes.

Blaine cerró los ojos, derrotado. Sabía no importaba qué otro argumento dijera o cuál método pudiese emplear, sería en vano. Artie nunca cedería—. ¿El padre de Kurt vendrá?

—Planteó la idea de viajar solo —Blaine creyéndolo ridículo, abrió la boca dispuesto a rechazar semejante idea tan descabellada—. Obviamente se lo negué porque como bien has dicho ya, todavía es menor y es necesario le acompañe un profesor.

—Yo me ofrezco a llevarle.

—No creo sea muy buena idea y tú sabes muy bien por qué —señala lo evidente—. Quinn será quien lo haga.

—Artie, Kurt posee un temperamento condenadamente complicado, dudó Quinn logré lidiar con él sin volverse loca primero—agregó basándose en las experiencias pasadas propias—. Yo recién comenzaba a adaptarme a sus abruptos cambios de actitud tan constantes así que, puedo serle bastante útil —Blaine era telepata, más eso no significaba necesitase leer los pensamientos del director para darse cuenta qué le cruzaba por la cabeza—. Por favor, si me permites hacer esto prometo jamás mencionar el asunto otra vez.

Artie suspiró con pesadez. ¿Le quedaría acaso otro remedio? Lo dudaba. Blaine quizá había cedido al hecho de enviar a Hummel de regreso a casa, pues sabía él tenía razón en todos los aspectos, sin embargo, en esto se negaría—. Bien —concedió, arrancándole una enorme sonrisa agradecida al moreno—. Sólo diré una cosa más antes de que te marches —atento, Blaine escuchó —. Siendo director sabes mi obligación consiste en respetar las normas que rigen y hacen funcionar este lugar, aún así, como amigo me gustaría darte un consejo totalmente ajeno a eso. ¿Podría?

—Claro.

—Debes saber, considero las últimas oportunidades son siempre mucho mejores simplemente porque te hacen recapacitar dónde te has equivocado, permitiéndote saber hacia qué dirección dirigirte —mientras hablaba, contempló entretenido los múltiples colores del cielo vespertino—. El camino a Lima es largo y yo recomendaría lo utilices para pensar.

Blaine asiente, comprendiendo de inmediato el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. En silencio, Artie le indicaba que dentro de Dalton el posee poder y autoridad, no obstante, una vez fuera era diferente. Y Blaine hará todo cuanto estuviese en su poder para hacer las cosas bien. Agradeciéndole al director sin utilizar palabras, procedió a marcharse. Una vez solo, Artie se retiró las gafas de su rostro procediendo luego a apretarse el puente de la nariz, derrotado. _Definitivamente, s_abe terminará arrepintiéndose más tarde.

Con Kurt Hummel ahora ya todo era posible.

Casi noventa minutos después de que Blaine abandonara la oficina de Artie, Marley hacía lo propio y retornó al colegio justo antes del anochecer. El guardia que resguardaba el acceso principal pareció algo sorprendido de verla aparecer tan pronto, sobre todo cuando recién aquella mañana "ella" misma se encargó de explicarle con detalles posiblemente tardaría en realizar las diligencias pendientes en Westerville. Marley, comportándose amable ante los constantes parloteos del hombre demasiado confiado, explicó necesitaba sólo ciertas cosas para reabastecer la bodega donde almacenaba sus materiales de trabajo. Así pues, sometiéndose a los chequeos rutinarios, la joven espía comprobó no sería descubierta porque estos consistían en reconocimiento ocular y huella digital, así como en deslizar credenciales de acceso personalizadas. Además, Tina había proporcionado suficiente información respecto a los procedimientos comunes realizados por seguridad. Nada podía salir mal.

Con acceso concedido, Marley condujo entre los pequeños senderos pavimentados repasando las indicaciones exactas sobre dónde debería dirigirse a continuación. Según Tina, cada que abastecía mercancía nueva debía aparcar justo al lado del almacén que había sido construido junto al taller en que comenzaría a trabajar pronto. Sus "nuevos" ayudantes eran avisados anticipadamente sobre su llegada, así, procedederían a descargar la vagoneta y trasladarlo todo al lugar correspondiente.

Sin embargo, esa ocasión nadie acudiría porque simplemente no era Tina quien regresaba.

Le tomó poco esfuerzo localizar el sitio indicado. Aparcando el vehículo, lo aseguro y se dispuso a comenzar un recorrido de reconocimiento inicial. Comprobando llevaba lo necesario dentro del bolso robado a la mujer con fuerte aspecto asiático (esto consistía de un comunicador portátil de alto alcance disfrazado de pendiente, localizador ultrasensible que permitía revelar su ubicación actual si algo se complicaba, así como también los planos electrónicos de Dalton) procedió a ejecutar sus órdenes.

Y entonces, vagando entre los múltiples pasillos, aulas, patios y jardines, Marley encontró su primer gran problema.

Pese a memorizar hasta el cansancio cada complicado trozo de plano pertenecientes a los distintos edificios que conformaban el campus, _nunca_ era igual verlo todo desde una escuálida pantalla a caminar entre esos elegantes corredores, ahora vacíos. Y sucedió lo inevitable: terminó desubicandose. Afortunadamente, casi ningún estudiante o profesor pululaban cerca, eso le brindaba excelentes oportunidades de explorar sin levantar ninguna sospecha innecesaria. No la complacía nada pensar debería matar si era puesta en peligro su actual misión.

Así pues, recorriendo diversas rutas memorizándolas sobre la marcha, encontró lo que creyó era una de las tantas salas comunes destinadas para los estudios independientes de los alumnos. Era muy refinada, tenía amplios ventanales cuyos cristales blancos brindaban mayor luz, enmarcados por finos labrados rectangulares. También había mezas y sillas elaboradas con madera oscura alineadas unas tras otras de manera ordenada, piso color perla inmaculado, sofás distribuidos aleatoriamente entre el amplio espacio, e inclusive, también tenía disponibles dos maquinas expendedoras de café. Marley quedó maravillada. Si Jake pudiese ver todo aquello, seguro le encantaría tanto o más que a ella.

Tan enfrascada estaba Marley en admirar cada centímetro de la habitación, que muy tarde notó no estaba sola.

De espaldas a ella, un hombre se hallaba sentado varias mesas más allá. Poseía cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado con gel, que brillaba tenue bajo las luces fluorescentes del techo. Llevaba puestas ropas formales cuyo estilo favorecía su esculpido cuerpo y parecía demasiado distraído puesto que nisiquiera notó cuando entró. Según los pocos detalles que alcanzaba a apreciar sumado a las descripciones otorgadas, ese sujeto encajaba perfecto con un tal Blaine Anderson. El excesivo producto cosmético aplicado en su oscuro cabello le delataba. Más tampoco podía confiarse, así que, prometiéndose verificar después, creyó conveniente marcharse. No obstante, el sujeto se percató tenía compañía.

—Hey —saludó él girándose sobre la silla, colocando uno de sus codos sobre el respaldo. Marley contempló ese desconocido rostro ajeno de piel bronceada. Bueno, Blaine Anderson era sin dudas era un hombre muy, muy apuesto.

—Hola —responde utilizando tono correcto. No muy efusivo aunque tampoco demasiado desganado.

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Tina? —pregunta con preocupación latente en su grave voz—. Creí haberte escuchado decir quizá regresarías hasta mañana.

—Bueno —comienzó, explotando sus capacidades actorales—, encontré todo cuanto necesitaba y no vi sentido a quedarme más tiempo en Westerville. Así que, aquí estoy.

—Genial —murmura sentándose correctamente otra vez y bebió un largo sorbo del vaso desechable que tenía enfrente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —no es que a Marley le interesase. Oh, no. Pero fingirlo formaba parte de suplantar a otra persona, y, según Tina Cohen-Chang, casi todos en Dalton eran amigos o intentaban serlo. Levantaría sospechas si mostrara indiferencia. Acortando distancias, ocupó el asiento vacío frente al moreno cuya expresión mortificada dejaba mucho que desear. Realizaría preguntas neutrales, preguntas sencillas cuya relación fuese interpretada por su interlocutor abiertamente—. ¿Tuviste dificultades con tus alumnos?

—¿Por qué crees eso? —dijo trazando pequeños círculos imaginarios con los dedos sobre la superficie del vaso repetidas veces.

—Es lo más común —encogiéndose de hombros, Marley pretende hacerlo sonar cotidiano, sin importancia—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, la verdad no —concluye Blaine recargándose completamente en su silla, emocionalmente exhausto. Durante la última hora estuvo ahí, pensando sobre el asunto que tanto lo aquejaba hasta casi devanarse los sesos y, teniendo a Tina enfrente, comprendió _necesitaba_ hablar con alguien al respecto. Alguien capaz de escucharle sin juzgar ni discutirle sobre cuán equivocadas eran sus determinaciones, alguien dispuesto a comprenderle. Ella siempre fue buena escuchando. ¿Sería buena idea confiarle lo que le inquietaba? —. En realidad tengo problemas sólo con uno —comenzó. Aquello quizá le iba a hacer mucho bien.

—¿Carácter o habilidad difícil?

—Ambas —Blaine no puede evitar emitir una risa sardónica—. Eso es lo irónico del asunto. He intentado acercarme a él porque quiero ayudarle, pero lo único que hace en respuesta es alejarse cada vez más y más. Y los conflictos entre nosotros han sido, bueno…bastante fuertes.

—Entiendo —comenta Marley empática estudiándolo fijamente. No conoce al hombre sentado frente a ella cuyo aspecto compungido le hace recuperar durante breves segundos su olvidada conciencia, sobre todo porque él parece un buen tipo. Le hacía creer era esa clase de personas desinteresadas, dispuestas a brindar una mano amiga, sin embargo, aunque Marley podía considerarse a si misma joven, no era tonta. Trabajar encubierta requería saber manipular situaciones, evitar crear cualquier vínculo emocional con el entorno o víctimas potenciales, significaba conocer el perfecto arte del engaño y también implicaba arruinar vidas inocentes durante la operación, desapareciendo después sin dejar rastro. No podía dejarse deslumbrar ante la amabilidad de nadie. Desde hace mucho decidió con certeza _donde _colocar absolutamente toda su lealtad—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—¿La verdad? —Blaine nisiquiera sabía qué debe responder exactamente. Si bien había estado dándole vueltas al asunto muchas veces, aún no es capaz de idear ninguna estrategia factible para cuando llegase el momento de escoltar al joven telepata a Lima—. Prefiero evitar seguir con ello por ahora. Estoy demasiado agobiado y eso nubla mi juicio complicándolo todo aún más.

—Bueno, dirás sonará atrevido pero —finge dudar, manteniendo la frase en suspenso durante tiempo suficiente otorgando la impresión adecuada—, ¿no crees le das demasiada importancia? Digo, ese chico parece reacio a aceptar cualquier consejo u ayuda sea de quien sea. Quizá sería mejor dejarle tener cierta porción de realidad y posiblemente eso le ayudará a aprender ciertas lecciones importantes.

—Exactamente eso quiero evitar —dice frunciendo el entrecejo—. Tina, tú desconoces en gran parte cómo solía vivir antes de que Artie me ofreciera una segunda oportunidad de convertirme en alguien totalmente diferente. Al dejar Dalton, esas lecciones lastimarán tanto a Kurt como a su propia familia y él parece haber sufrido ya suficiente con guardar silencio respecto a sus habilidades durante años. Además, siendo nivel alto corre mayores riesgos que cualquier otro chico promedio.

Marley se tensó ante eso último. ¿Nivel alto? Si recordaba bien, ellos solían llamar así a los individuos tipo Alfa. ¡El muchacho obstinado del cual hablaban era uno de los dos Alfas que Adam mencionó debería localizar entre los muros del colegio!. ¿Lo mejor? Ese terco jovencito renunciaría pronto a la protección de Dalton por voluntad propia, facilitándoles maravillosamente la tarea a sus compañeros. ¡Debía comunicar tan importante descubrimiento cuanto antes!

—Lo sé —coincide, conteniendo su emoción—. Lamento haberlo mencionado.

—Tranquila, me dejabas saber tu opinión, eso es todo.

—¿Y cuándo se marchará? —Marley pretende sonar desinteresada. A sus propios oídos, cree haberse expresado demasiado entusiasmada e intentó mitigar la sensación jugando con los botones adheridos al bolso perteneciente a la verdadera Tina, por debajo de la mesa.

—Este mismo fin de semana será —responde pesaroso Blaine, terminando con el café dentro del contenedor térmico blanco—. Le acompañaremos Quinn y yo, aunque también consideré pedirle a Santana unírsenos. Sé suena ridículo tantos profesores escolten a un solo estudiante, sin embargo, me sentiría más tranquilo.

Marley asiente tomando nota mental—. Espero esto resulte bien —menciona conciliadora.

—Igual yo —casualmente, Blaine consulta su reloj de pulsera—. Oh, ya es bastante tarde y seguro debes estar cansada después de viajar desde Westerville hasta aquí.

—Un poco, sí.

—Entonces será mejor retirarme, así podrás regresar tranquilamente a tú habitación —poniéndose en pie, acomodó correctamente la silla antes utilizada—Gracias Tina.

—Gracias a ti —Marley le regala su más amplia y encantadora sonrisa—. Ya sabes, por tenerme confianza.

Despidiéndose con un ligero ademan educado, Blaine abandona aquella sala común ignorando completamente recién había otorgado información vital a una peligrosa enemiga, cuyo perfecto disfraz logró engañarlo sin esfuerzo. Tampoco imaginó siquiera que, gracias a su descomunal imprudencia, pondría en riesgo no sólo su propia vida sino también la de dos profesores más. Y sobre todo, guiaría al joven Alfa directo hacia los acontecimientos que precisamente buscaba evitarle.

Sip. Con la primera fase del plan ya en marcha, Marley en esos instantes _creía_ encontrarse en la cima más grande del mundo entero.

…

Maldecía su constante racha de mala suerte.

Calculando ya habían transcurrido al menos dos horas desde que los potentes efectos de todas aquellas porquerías conjuntas que esos tipos tan extraños ataviados con batas blancas estuvieron administrándole durante días, en intervalos diferentes pero siempre constantes, Tina al fin pudo gozar cierto grado de apreciada lucidez. Le costó mucho esfuerzo regresar la movilidad pérdida a sus entumecidas extremidades, sin embargo, en cuanto logró ponerse en pie, inmediatamente comenzó a chequear cada pequeño rincón del sitio donde fue recluida desde el instante mismo de ser capturada.

Aquella habitación destinada a ser su prisión personal era poco amplia, cuyas gruesas paredes parecían haber sido recubiertas con algo parecido a colchonetas; Tina supuso evitarían así cualquier intento de suicidio en un futuro no muy lejano. Del techo, una blanquecina luz fluorescente brindaba al sitio fuerte aspecto pulcro debido a la obvia escases de mobiliario, como todo acceso tenía dos pequeñas rendijas diminutas que proveían aire acondicionado y una puerta cerrada, suponía, eléctricamente desde el exterior. Y estaba también esa jodida cámara vigilando cada movimiento suyo durante las veinticuatro/siente, provocándole a la modista ciertos accesos de paranoia espantosos.

No había ninguna posible manera de escapar.

Frustrada hasta lo inimaginablemente posible, arrastró sus pies descalzos por el piso alfombrado y tomó asiento sobre la cama individual cubierta con un simple edredón gris. Clavando los ojos casi de manera enfermiza en la puerta metálica bloqueada, creyó buena idea verificar qué podía haber más allá. Si no podía abrirla (a menos claro que tuviese a mano cualquier explosivo potente, y aún así lo dudaba porque nisiquiera sabía cómo funcionaban tales artilugios), al menos vería dónde se encontraba exactamente. Concentrándose, cosa fácil debido al constante silencio reinante, tomó una profunda respiración disponiéndose a utilizar su poder, sin embargo, cinco segundos después Tina notó no sucedía nada.

Alarmada, lo intentó de nuevo obteniendo resultados similares. Respirando frenética, comenzó a caminar llevándose ambas manos al largo cabello, devanándose los sesos al tratar de encontrar un motivo coherente para explicar semejante atrocidad. ¿Qué carajos le habían hecho? Bien, ella era nivel bajo, aún así, le arrebataron sus habilidades. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Entonces sufrió un espantoso acceso de rabia inaudita y acabó arremetiendo contra lo primero que tuvo al alcance, que resultó ser una de las acolchadas paredes. Tina gritó hasta quedarse ronca, lloró desconsolada y profirió mil insultos, todo mientras propinaba constantes golpes importándole poco gastar energías en vano. Progresivamente, sus fuerzas menguaron y las piernas ya no le respondieron por lo cual cayó al suelo sin recato alguno aún con lágrimas recorriéndole ambas mejillas pálidas.

Se sentía como una verdadera basura.

Ella no sólo estaba metida en grandes problemas, sino que también arrastró consigo a todos en Dalton. Era una vil y asquerosa traidora. Le dijo sin chistar a ese miserable extranjero todo cuanto necesitaba saber, permitiéndole idear sólo Dios sabía qué tipo de plan macabro para destruir el colegio desde dentro. Y tenía miedo. Miedo por los estudiantes, por sus amigos, por Mike. ¡Cristo bendito, sólo imaginar pudiese sucederle cualquier cosa al hombre del cual estaba enamorada, creía enloquecer!.

¿Cuanto planeaban mantenerla prisionera? ¿Acaso no sería mejor matarla y acabar ese asunto de una buena vez? ¿Por qué la dejaban con vida?

En ese preciso instante, una delgada mujer ataviada con chocantes prendas atravesó sin problemas la solidez de la puerta como si estuviese hecha de humo. Tras dirigirle miradas reprobatorias, avanzó calmada hasta situarse justo frente a Tina e hincándose, suspiró resignada —. Si fuera tú, lo cual afortunadamente no resulta ser el caso, evitaría sucumbir ante semejante comportamiento lunático. A menos claro que desees volver a los sedantes —le dijo como si estuviese dirigiéndose a un niño especialmente estúpido. Tina, aún alterada, retrocedió todo cuanto le fue posible y envolvió sus brazos torno a las rodillas —. Oh cariño, tener miedo es normal.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —quiso saber, confusión y miedo absoluto impregnada en cada palabra.

—Me llamo Sugar —dijo sonriéndole quizá demasiado alegre considerando las circunstancias —. A partir de hoy yo seré quien te cuide.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planean tenerme aquí encerrada?

—Bueno, considerando nuestro tercer General no ha dictaminado ninguna orden concreta todavía, por el momento deberás ser paciente— explicó utilizando tono agradablemente lento, tratándola cual retrasada—. Aconsejaría evitaras hacer mucho ruido o los otros dos Generales vendrán y puedo asegurarte no mostraran ninguna indulgencia contigo, cariño. Ellos son muy diferentes a Crawford —irguiéndose cuan alta era, le ayudó aponerse de pie. Tina inicialmente dudó aceptar la ayuda, sin embargo, finalmente lo hizo. ¿Tenía otra opción?

—¿Qué me hicieron? —pregunta desconfiada, permitiéndole guiarla y Sugar al instante entiendió qué quería decir.

—Ésta habitación fue construida a base de características especiales —comenta casual, impregnándole cierta aura misteriosa a sus palabras conforme avanzaban la corta distancia hasta donde estaba situada la cama—. En resumen, cualquiera que ingrese aquí quedará imposibilitado de utilizar cualquier tipo de habilidad.

—¡Mentirosa! —estalló Tina enfadada, rehuyendo cualquier contacto—. Tú recién acabas de atravesar esa maldita pared —remarcó señalando hacia esa gruesa barrera hecha con duro hormigón.

Sugar en toda respuesta encogió ambos hombros simulando inocencia y acabó tomando asiento junto a la modista, cuya arisca actitud le hizo alejarse varios centímetros, estableciendo distancia prudente entre ambas—. Tenemos ciertos métodos secretos, Tina —reveló, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

—Todos ustedes están chiflados —acusó intolerante. Quizá Sugar pudo ser algún día alguien buena, incapaz de realizar ningún daño a otras personas, sin embargo, tras toparse con esos miserables bastardos hijos de perra acabó con el alma podrida—. ¿Acaso no tienes familia? ¿Alguien importante por quien preocuparte? ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!

—Claro que tengo familia, tontuela —comenta sonriéndole—. Mi papi, quien tiene mucho dinero, es uno de los inversionistas económicos más grandes que se han interesando en apoyar ésta enorme causa —explica, extendiendo ambas manos haciendo hincapié todo cuanto las rodeaba fue posible construirlo gracias a él—. Yo, siendo su única hija también debía contribuir de una u otra manera, debido a ello estoy aquí. Es muy simple en realidad.

¡No! ¡No era nada simple! Tina creyó vomitaría en cualquier instante. Encontraba condenadamente inaudito que un padre estuviese de acuerdo con el hecho de que su propia hija estuviese inmiscuida entre tanta mierda—. Fuera —murmuró entre dientes, conteniendo más lágrimas. Sugar pareció genuinamente confundida puesto que le miró como si hubiese escuchado cualquier otra cosa—. Vete —repitió encarándola, nada contenta—. ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¡He dicho largo!

—¿Sabes? No hay necesidad de ser mal educada, Tina —reprende Sugar, captando al fin—. Debes saber aprecio los buenos modales, crecí siguiendo ciertos estándares en cuanto a conducta se refiere y si sabes lo que te conviene, deberás aprender a mostrar un mejor comportamiento. Piénsalo detenidamente querida, mientras mayor disposición muestres, créeme, será mejor.

Y sin más, salió del sitio agitando su cabellera castaña enérgicamente ofendida. Tina dejó escapar un gemido ahogado permitiéndole al llanto hacer acto presencial otra vez. ¿A quién carajos le importaba? Ella sabía seguía viva porque podía serles útil de una u otra manera, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Y lo merecía. Merecía cualquier castigo en pago a su vil traición. Resignada a su suerte, se permitió torturarse, esperando que quienes se encargasen de hacerle pagar, lo hicieran cuanto antes.

…

—Chicos, vengan aquí un momento por favor —colocándose ambas manos sobre la boca simulando una bocina, Blaine prácticamente necesitó gritar para hacerse oír entre tanto barullo ocasionado por las diversas habilidades empleadas en ese momento. Deteniendo toda actividad, sus pupilos acudieron obedientes comenzando a rodearle y nada más encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca, se dirigieron entre si mismos diversas miradas de extrañeza total, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta coherente ante semejante anormalidad. En lo que a los entrenamientos respectaba, Anderson era extremadamente disciplinado, debido a ello, les pareció inusual interrumpir una sesión del mismo sin haber sido prevenidos antes. Sin embargo, Blaine lo hizo porque Sam había aparecido allí de pronto, ubicándose a cierta distancia prudente esperando el momento indicado y así hablar con él. A juzgar por los pensamientos del Empático, era importante—. Debido a su excepcional desempeño he decidido concluir el resto de las lecciones —varios suspiros aliviados se dejaron escuchar—. Sepan estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes; resistieron los nuevos ajustes del entrenamiento sin emitir ninguna queja, sin embargo, aconsejo no se acostumbren. En nuestra próxima reunión deberé exigirles doblemente para compensar así el tiempo perdido de hoy. ¿Queda claro? —todos asintieron, aunque poco conformes—. Bien, pueden retirarse —entre gemidos derrotados, cada estudiante procedió a marcharse—. Directo a sus dormitorios si son tan amables —pidió, señalando a dos muchachos específicamente—. Sí, lo digo por ustedes dos, Duval y Sterling.

Ambos jovencitos, sonrojándose hasta lo inimaginable, siguieron sus respectivos caminos al interior del colegio. Al verlo desocupado, Sam se le acercó arrastrando los pies en el verde césped del jardín más amplio con que Dalton contaba. El clima era agradable y podían charlar sin ningún problema mayor—. Hey —saludó tranquilamente—. Vine a despedirme.

—Eso intuí —dijo, sonando quizá poco entusiasmado ante la idea.

El empático, claramente con mucho mejor aspecto luego de recibir las excelentes atenciones médicas que Mercedes le brindó durante los últimos días, creyó conveniente que nada más restablecerse del todo, lo más sensato sería regresar cuanto antes a Los Ángeles, de donde ya se había ausentado más que suficiente. Tras enterarse por boca del mismo Blaine que Kurt decidió abandonar Dalton voluntariamente, le pareció innecesario seguir alargando su estadía porque al no tener ningún estudiante al cual enseñar, sus posibles funciones terminaban automáticamente. Además, aún cuando tenía gente cualificada para encargarse de su compañía constructora, había ciertos proyectos independientes que requerían atención personalizada constante.

Por lo tanto, hizo las maletas, compró vía internet un pasaje y pronto estaría viajando en un avión en un par de horas más. Sí, _notó_ cierta reticencia del telepata a dejarle ir, sin embargo, al hablarlo largo y tendido, Blaine comprendió él _debía_ volver.

—Sabíamos esto sucedería tarde o temprano —dijo con absoluta calma, dejándole caer casualmente una mano sobre el hombro al moreno. Blaine ante el gesto, arrugó la frente en un obvio puchero descontento—. Aunque las cosas tomaron rumbos distintos a como lo planeaste, me dio mucho gusto verte nuevamente, amigo —Sam sonrió fraternal ante semejante aspecto infantil que Blaine se empeñaba en adoptar gracias a su partida. Y le parecía divertido que pese a ser adultos, todavía continuasen conservando ciertas actitudes propias de la adolescencia—. ¡Vamos Anderson, no seas bebé! —reprendió bromista—. Sabes puedes llamarme siempre que quieras.

—Lo sé —suspiró resignado, regresándole la sonrisa—. Es sólo que…—dudó. Sam arqueó la ceja e inclinándose un poco hasta colocarse justo al tamaño del Telepata, le alentó a continuar—. Perdón, sé soy demasiado egoísta respecto a este tema y todos seguro ya estarán hartos pero, teniéndote aquí significaba mantener vivas ciertas esperanzas.

—¿Aún crees puedes convencerlo de recibir un entrenamiento apropiado? —Blaine miró al suelo derrotado. Sonaba ridículo, era consciente. Otros chicos antes siguieron el mismo ejemplo que Kurt, no obstante, le resultaba impensable siquiera pretender desistir cuando se trataba del castaño. Kurt despertaba en él un profundo instinto protector e ignoraba si resultaba ser porque desde un inicio lo vio tan confundido, perdido e incomprendido pero, Blaine _sentía_ debería seguir insistiendo todo cuanto hiciera falta y no desanimarse ante cada nuevo obstáculo impuesto gracias al terrible carácter del inexperto muchacho.

—Todavía tengo fe —murmuró apesumbrado. Sam bien podía no ser una de las personas más perspicaces del mundo entero, ni mucho menos perceptiva, antes al contrario, derrochaba torpeza e ingenuidad en sinfines de sentidos, sin embargo, lo sintió tan fuerte, tan profundo que casi le quita la respiración. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Dios santo! Era tan graciosamente obvio que le impresionaba siquiera plantearse nadie lo hubiese notado ya.

—Voy a preguntarte una sola cosa y me gustaría respondieras lo más sinceramente posible —dijo, desconcertando un poco a Blaine ante tal comentario. Últimamente todos parecían necesitar cierto grado de franqueza—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te permitiste dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos? —preguntó, mirándolo directo a los ojos color avellana que le observaron sorprendidos. Y los notó titubear, asustados—. ¿Y bien?

—Yo…

—Mira, aún nisiquiera te das cuenta pero como tu amigo te daré un consejo que sé podrá serte útil más adelante: Nuestro corazón rara vez elige de manera anticipada de quien se enamora —comentó encogiendo los hombros—. Si tú crees vale la pena sobrellevar y luchar contra cualquier cosa que se interponga con tal de asegurar el bienestar de _esa_ personita especial, entonces hazlo. ¡Arriésgate! ¿Qué carajos podría importarte tales o cuales opiniones emitidas por los demás? —Blaine se mantuvo callado, impresionado ante las palabras del rubio—. Confía siempre en ti mismo, Blaine, ¿queda claro?

—Sam — rió involuntariamente nervioso—, no entiendo por qué dices tales cosas.

—Sólo confía en mí —pidió guiñándole un ojo—. Anda, dame un abrazo —tomándolo del codo, lo obligó a acercarse y le pasó ambos brazos a escasos centímetros bajo los hombros, palmeándole cariñosamente la espalda dos veces—. Voy a extrañarte, viejo.

—Yo también —respondió disfrutando la tranquilidad que le infundía tenerle cerca —. Aún cuando creo estás chiflado—dijo, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—No tendrás esa opinión pronto, puedo apostártelo.

Tomándolo a broma, los dos se separaron y Blaine le acompañó hasta la salida, esperando volver a verle en un futuro no muy lejano. Sam y él intercambiaron breves charlas posteriores a despedirse definitivamente, fue entonces que el telepata creyó conveniente enfrentarse con otro problema cuyas dimensiones serían más complicadas de sobrellevar.

Justo media hora más tarde, Blaine terminó de ajustarse apropiadamente las vendas sobre ambas manos, brindándoles cierta protección del ejercicio que pronto realizaría y procedió a abandonar los silenciosos vestidores disponiéndose a internarse dentro de aquel espacioso gimnasio cuyo uso exclusivo era reservado únicamente para miembros docentes en Dalton. Analizando con la mirada cada extensión disponible, finalmente centró toda atención al área donde sabía se encontraban dispuestas las herramientas necesarias para quienes disfrutaban practicar boxeo. Con paso seguro, avanza completamente determinado en hablar con la persona que había estado intentando localizar durante los dos pasados días, sin ningún grado de éxito posible.

A esas horas, el gimnasio era ocupado casi en su totalidad porque otros colegas suyos, tras verse libres de cualquier actividad académica o extracurricular pendiente, aprovechaban el tiempo enfocándose en fortalecer sus respectivas habilidades individuales. Justo como sucedía con los estudiantes, ellos también debían apegarse a cierto reglamento interno obligatorio. Cuando les contrató, Artie fue bastante especifico referente a ello; al menos tres veces por semana debían dedicar bloques completos sin importar el horario a entrenarse. Al ser profesores, su deber consistía en servir de sólido ejemplo a los estudiantes, sin embargo, muy lejos de verlo cual molesta obligación, solían sacarle el lado creativo al asunto. Debido a tan diversas disciplinas marciales que manejaban, organizaban ocasionalmente pequeños combates amistosos cuya única finalidad consistía en aportar cierta diversión a sus ya de por si rutinarias vidas cotidianas. Les ayudaba a no oxidarse ni perder práctica.

Blaine participaba seguido, le permitía liberar cierto estrés acumulado, no obstante, en aquella ocasión realmente debería negarse a cualquier tentadora posible invitación, todo porque precisaba encontrar a Santana cuanto antes. Ella realmente _sabía_ ponerse condenadamente evasiva y escurridiza cada que presentía algo no le atribuiría ninguna conveniente retribución. Justo igual que ahora. Y Anderson puede jactarse lo suficiente de conocerla para intuir la latina se lo pondrá difícil. _Muy difícil._ Santana era famosa gracias a su terrible temperamento así como también por ser absurdamente terca. Blaine esperaba que, si su plan original fallaba, las otras opciones disponibles funcionasen mejor.

Blaine salió de sus pensamientos cuando pasó casi al lado de tres profesores que, nada más verle, comenzaron a hacerle diversas señas exageradas pidiéndole acercarse. Reconociéndolos de inmediato, acortó cualquier distancia encontrándose pronto cara a cara con David, Thad y Quinn. El moreno conoció a los dos hombres durante su adolescencia, los tres formaron en su momento parte del coro escolar llamado los Warblers que actualmente Quinn dirigía, eran excelentes y pese a nunca realizar demostraciones externas debido a la naturaleza de Dalton, actuaban seguido y eran bien conocidos de manera interna.

Nada más tenerle enfrente, David se puso en pie chocando palmas con Blaine amistosamente—. ¡Anderson! —saludó entusiasmado el afroamericano, regalándole una henorme sonrisa de casi mil vatios permitiéndole apreciar una perfecta hilera de blancos dientes cuyo contraste con su piel oscura, resaltaba con obviedad—. ¿Dónde carajos te metiste últimamente, hombre? Ya te has perdido varias peleas esta semana y créeme, sin ti pululando por aquí complicándome la vida, ganar tan seguido va restándole cierta gracia al asunto.

Thad revoleó los ojos sarcástico. Quinn en tanto, emitió ligeros resoplidos burlones ante tanta "modestia" —. Otros asuntos más importantes ocuparon casi todo mi tiempo —dijo, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas socarronas que la rubia le dirigió.

—¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tú visita? —quiso saber Thad, apoyándose contra una maquina de ejercicios—. ¿Acaso tendrá relación con cierta latina endemoniadamente sexy?

—Así es —dijo sin rodeos, ganándose ciertas exclamaciones burlonas.

—Pues mucha suerte con eso, amigo —meneando la cabeza David señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás, como si la recién mencionada hubiese estado escondida allí desde siempre—. Satán parece muy entusiasmada con su rutina hoy, y apuesto cualquier cosa terminará arrancándote las pelotas si osas acercarte demasiado —haciendo muecas adoloridas, continuó—. Si yo fuera tú, mejor regresaría mañana.

—Ya he esperado suficiente —Blaine aseguró, consiguiendo arrancarles diversos comentarios osados a sus compañeros—. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo concluir un asunto de suma importancia.

Alejándose, se dirigió hacia donde creía encontraría a la latina. Efectivamente, Santana estaba practicando arduamente contra una pesada bolsa de boxeo. La joven morena movía su estilizado cuerpo enfundado en ajustadísima ropa de ejercicio que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras propinaba brutales puñetazos sin misericordia al saco hasta casi hacerlo reventar, en consecuencia, pequeñas motas de aserrín flotaban en el ambiente, envolviéndola, proporcionándole un aspecto rudo, dominante y austero. Blaine detuvo sus pasos a escaso medio metro, dedicándose a observarla. Si Santana notó o no su cercanía, simplemente fingió desinterés absoluto.

—Pareces tener mucha energía —comienza él, ganándose ciertas miradas fugaces disgustadas.

—¿Qué rayos puedes querer ahora, chico maravilla? —pregunta sin ningún ápice de cortesía o educación al aplicar mayor fuerza, potencia y precisión a sus golpes. Santana realizó diversos movimientos agiles y fluidos, corrigiendo cualquier postura mal ejecutada e impactó el puño izquierdo sin compasión, provocando en consecuencia, un espantoso ruido cuando los nudillos desprovistos de cualquier protección chocaron contra el duro saco de cuero—. ¡Espera! —lo detiene, evitándole decir nada—. Mi tercer ojo Mexicano psíquico prevé estarás pidiéndome algo pronto.

—Pues tiene razón—concuerda. Por propia experiencia sabe es mejor ir directo al punto con ella, sin rodeos ni medias tintas—. Necesito un favor.

Aunque Santana ya esperaba una respuesta similar luego de todos esos días evadiéndole, haciéndose descaradamente la desentendida respecto al asunto, no por ello puede evitar sentirse menos inquieta. ¿Qué carajos planeaba Blaine lograr con ese asunto? Deteniendo sus actividades, evalúa al moreno con sumo interés. Tras un prolongado silencio embarazoso, Santana sacó sus propias conclusiones y resopló disconforme pese a la notoria cara confundida del hombre, que, inocentemente, ignoraba era tan transparente como el cristal mismo—. ¿Esto tiene relación con Lady Hummel, cierto?

—¿Lady qué?... —repite a medias lo anterior, inusualmente ofendido ante tal apodo grosero.

—Ya me oíste Anderson, no finjas que no —agregó de mala gana, dejando completamente el asunto de seguir entrenando. Con absoluta calma, tomó un botellín con agua que siempre llevaba consigo al realizar cualquier actividad física. Bebiendo largos tragos, sintió a su cuerpo rehidratarse—. ¿Qué idiotez hizo ese niño ahora?

—El favor es para mí Santana, creo es todo cuanto debería importarte —dejando de lado la botella, Santana colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas adoptando una clara pose desafiante. Y es todo cuanto necesita—. Kurt dejará Dalton pronto —explica apretando los puños gracias a la impotencia que aún le carcome—. Quinn y yo le escoltaremos, pero me sentiría más seguro si vinieras con nosotros.

—¿Por qué yo? —consulta auténticamente curiosa—. Pídeselo al suricato, apuesto estará encantado, ya sabes, con lo mucho que Lady Hummel le agrada —cada palabra dicha viene cargada de sarcasmo puro.

—Pensé podrías ayudarme —indica dolido.

—Lástima Anderson, tengo mejores cosas de las cuales ocuparme que llevar de paseo a un mocoso malcriado cuya única preocupación gira torno a si mismo.

—Nosotros también tuvimos dudas en nuestro momento, Santana —le hace recordar. Ella frunce el entrecejo nada contenta ante semejante comentario alusivo al pasado—. ¿Qué clase de profesores seríamos si abandonamos a nuestros estudiantes sólo porque son difíciles o incorregibles? ¿Dónde estaríamos nosotros ahora si Artie se hubiese rendido?

—Es muy diferente y lo sabes jodidamente bien, Blaine —apunta ella, comenzando a cansarse demasiado pronto del testarudo telequinetico. Como siguiera así, el desenlace no sería nada bonito—. Según tengo entendido, Hummel tuvo cada maldito minuto de su preciosa vida arreglada con esa familia a la cual menosprecia como si fueran basura. Jamás ha necesitado luchar por sobrevivir, ni mucho menos aferrarse a cualquier miserable pequeña esperanza que le permitiera creer valía algo intentar seguir adelante —le reclama furiosa, encarándolo sin piedad—. ¿Cómo te atreves tú, de todas las personas a venir aquí e intentar convencerme cuando conoces los acontecimientos que nos preceden? ¿Acaso creíste utilizando argumentos y tácticas tan pobres lograrías algo? —chasqueando la lengua exasperada, se ubicó justo frente a Blaine—. Creí me conocías, ahora comienzo a dudar —retirándose, reunió sus pertenencias sin disimular su enfado—. Te respeto Hobitt, pero últimamente me has decepcionado demasiadas veces.

—Tienes un punto, lo acepto, pero discrepo totalmente —dice, comenzando a jugar sus cartas inteligentemente porque, dependiendo de cuán bien lo haga, las piezas encajarían por si mismas en cada respectivo sitio según lo tenía pronosticado—. Kurt y cada estudiante perteneciente a Dalton _merecen _una oportunidad.

—Déjalo Blaine —advierte Santana dispuesta a marcharse. Ya no le interesa seguir discutiendo más—. Ese "muchachito" nubla tu sensatez increíblemente fácil. Mejor deja de comportarte como estúpido y céntrate en quienes realmente aprecian estar aquí para aprender —aconseja, comenzando a alejarse.

—No voy a dejarte tranquila hasta haberte sacado un sí —advierte Anderson, dado un paso al frente. Santana tras detenerse, dejó caer la mochila que cargaba al hombro y, girándose, le confronta—. ¿Me estás retando? —pregunta burlonamente—. No hablaras en serio —arquea su delineada ceja al darse cuenta es así—. Oh, lo haces —Blaine señala un pequeño cuadrilátero situado varios metros más allá—. ¿Te das cuenta hasta qué punto has caído?

—Agoto posibilidades, nada más.

—Anderson, voy a asegurarme de patearte tan fuerte el trasero que desearas nunca haber comenzado esta tontería en primer lugar —amenaza con aterradora seguridad en si misma, y el moreno _entiende _posee pocas posibilidades de ganar, sin embargo, si no lo intenta de ningún modo se sentirá satisfecho.

Los dos amigos subieron al ring que usualmente era utilizado para los combates organizados. Los otros profesores presentes, al darse cuenta una pelea comenzaría, inmediatamente acudieron curiosos, estallando inmediatamente después en absoluta exaltación al saber quiénes eran los contendientes. Santana "puño de hierro" López contra Anderson. La reputación de ambos como peleadores les precedía, ninguno se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

—¿Preparada? —dice Blaine indiferente ante las sonrisas insolentes que la latina le dirigía.

—Eres hombre muerto.

—Ya veremos —respondió, sintiendo la intensa adrenalina recorriéndole cada vena, cada posible terminación nerviosa cual potente veneno que se esparce por el torrente sanguíneo, intoxicándole.

Santana fue quien atacó primero.

Desplazándose con extraordinaria velocidad, dobló su brazo derecho hasta tener el puño justo a la altura del pecho, utilizando así el codo buscando asestar un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del moreno. Posiblemente dejarle ciertas marcas le haría meditar primero con seriedad el no hacerla enfadar en el futuro. Blaine por otra parte, preparándose, emitió un ligero gruñido de protesta cuando al moverse justo en dirección contraria, logró esquivarle procediendo a retroceder varios pasos, imponiendo distancia prudente entre uno y otro. Como Blaine era más del tipo estratega, Santana quería evitar la posibilidad de permitirle idear ningún plan y, tomando impulso utilizando ambas piernas, ganó altura suficiente para intentar conectar una de sus rodillas contra la mandíbula del telepata. Viéndolo venir, Blaine echó el cuerpo hacia atrás eludiéndola eficazmente.

Con el corazón latiéndole contra las costillas frenéticamente, Blaine prefirió ignorar los vítores emocionados elevándose cada vez más alto, centrándose en la manera de salir victorioso aún cuando el orgullo de su mejor amiga estuviese involucrado. Rondándose entre si cual animales salvajes asechando una posible presa, esperan pacientes cualquier posible reacción. Por supuesto Blaine prefiere tomarse cierto tiempo, sobre todo porque le hace falta pensar; si bien Santana jamás utilizaría al máximo esa monstruosa fuerza física que poseía, eso no significaba debía confiarse. Si accidentalmente ella perdía control, acabaría matándolo. O bien, en un caso menos trágico, le dejaría con dolorosas fracturas múltiples. ¡Rogaba al cielo ni una cosa ni otra ocurriera!

—Olvidémonos de esta mierda Anderson —ofrece, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad—. Créeme cuando te digo no _quiero_ lastimarte.

—Lo dejaré hasta arrancarte ese "si" —espetó terco—. ¿O a caso temes sea yo quien acabe lastimándote?

La provocación tiene efectos positivos y hace a Santana emitir un suspiro exasperado—. ¡Te lo he advertido!

Elevando su pierna izquierda, sin piedad Santana propinó una patada contra el costado del profesor quien, utilizando el antebrazo, lo bloqueó soportando gran parte del impacto experimentando al instante ese característico cosquilleo recorriéndole, gracias al dolor tan familiar. Santana repitió la operación dos, tres, cuatro veces obligándolo poco a poco a retroceder sobre la superficie del cuadrilátero, intentando claramente arrinconarlo contra las cuerdas. Ellos dos ya habían participado en suficientes peleas y tenían experiencia de sobra para saber que si Santana terminaba acorralando a Blaine, le sería mucho más sencillo derribarlo y sacar ventaja.

Esquivándola nuevamente, Blaine cerró el puño y aplicando fuerza suficiente lanzó un certero puñetazo que Santana de inmediato evitó, aunque este alcanzó a rozarle el rostro. Sonriéndole satisfecha ante la respuesta, consiguió arrancar aullidos eufóricos del improvisado público que les rodeaba.

—Te apuesto cinco dólares a que López puede acabarlo en veinte minutos —comenta David a Thad, elevando lo suficiente su voz para hacerse escuchar entre los otros gritos, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar cuanto entusiasmo le provocaba atestiguar desde la parte inferior del cuadrilátero semejante duelo entre "titanes". Quinn, que decidió unirse también por curiosidad más que nada, les dirigió una espantosa mirada desaprobatoria. No sirvió de mucho porque ambos hombres prefirieron ignorarla olímpicamente.

—No sé —dijo Thad inseguro, al ver como Santana aplicaba sujeción sobre el cuello de Blaine con uno de sus brazos, haciéndole inclinarse varios centímetros. Utilizando suficiente presión, ella le imposibilitó cualquier movimiento libre y valiéndose de su peso corporal y un certero golpe tras las rodillas, lo envió de cara contra la dura lona ocasionando diversas exclamaciones inconformes e incluso adoloridas—. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en diez?

—¡Tenemos un trato!— aceptó encantado.

—¿Realmente ustedes no lo entienden, cierto? —Quinn se mantuvo callada evitando proferir ningún comentario ni a favor ni en contra, sólo miró a sus dos amigos pelear entre si igual que dos niños caprichosos. Ciertas cosas seguían manteniéndose igual pese a los años. Entonces, no le sorprendió que Blaine, arreglándoselas, consiguió invertir las posiciones actuales y ahora era Santana quien yacía tendida boca abajo, intentando frenéticamente liberarse mientras Blaine luchaba por mantenerla sometida todo cuanto hiciera falta—. Ganar o perder, nada de eso importa aquí. Él sólo busca la manera de conseguir lo que le interesa, e intuyo, aunque Santana resulte vencedora, terminará saliéndose con la suya.

Thad y David se observaron confundidos, elevando ambas manos preguntándose en silencio si el otro entendía—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Revoleando los ojos cansinamente, Quinn soltó las cuerdas y prosiguió a marcharse—. Eso es —sentencia alejándose—. Exactamente porque no comprenden son unos verdaderos tontos— David abrió la boca preparando una respuesta acorde, pero otro giro en la pelea le distrajo obligándole a prestar absoluta atención.

Blaine, todavía sobre Santana, presionó sólidamente el femenino cuerpo infringiendo dominio sobre cada extremidad que consideraba peligrosa, forzándola a permanecer en esa misma posición hasta que él decidiera dejarla ir—. Escúchame Tana —jadeó con dificultad, acercándose lo suficiente, permitiéndole escucharle sobre tantos gritos exaltados—. Sólo di "sí" y habremos terminado.

—¡Muérdeme! —espetó ella. Importándole poco o nada provocarse a si misma cierta cantidad de dolor, se zafó de la sujeción infringida emitiendo un alarido debido al esfuerzo. Con renovadas energías giró enganchando su pantorrilla contra el cuello y hombro del telepata, obligándolo a derrumbarse. Un feo sonido sordo resonó tras la caída del cuerpo masculino e inmediatamente después, Santana, situándose justo a la altura de la cabeza del moreno, procedió a aprisionarlo utilizando los muslos para conseguirlo. Blaine, sosteniéndola de las caderas, se retorció cual pez muerto fuera del agua—. ¿Sigues creyendo podrás vencerme? —le preguntó altanera, haciendo oídos sordos ante los bufidos frustrados que Blaine emitía debido al esfuerzo—. Podría seguir durante horas y lo sabes bien.

—Ig-igual yo —resopló alzando sus propias piernas cruzándolas contra el voluptuoso pecho de la latina. Ella, en respuesta, exclamó varias groserías cuando Blaine aprovechó la diferencia entre pesos corporales para inclinarse hacia adelante y así hacerla caer por segunda vez. Ahora, los dos estaban atrapados, en igualdad de condiciones, en una extraña posición y primero preferían quedarse así un largo rato antes de decidir soltarse.

—Es-esto es tan ri-ridículo —refunfuñó Santana con la vista clavada al techo.

—Pi-pienso lo mismo pero —agregó con el rostro rojo y transpirado, además, ella apretaba tan enérgicamente que le costaba respirar—, podrías habernos aho-ahorrado esto al aceptar. Y ca-cabe resaltar te lo pedí am-amablemente.

—¿Qué ob-obtendría yo si decido acom-acompañarte? —dijo demostrando por primera vez cierto interés.

—Pídeme cualquier cosa y si está a mi al-alcance, lo ha-haré —respondió al sentir más estrecho el afiance sobre su cuello.

Sopesando la infinidad de posibilidades que abarcaba tal propuesta, Santana cambió de parecer—. ¡Bien! —pronunció triunfante, dejándole ir. Blaine rodó sobre si mismo intentando recuperar el aliento perdido, pero no le duró demasiado el gusto porque Santana cayó sobre él tras tomar impulso, impactándose contra su espalda, sofocándolo. Tras rebotar contra la lona, aprovechándose del momentáneo estado de aturdimiento, Santana lo sujetó y obviando los buenos setenta kilogramos que pesaba el otro, lo levantó cual muñeco sobre su propia cabeza con ambos brazos totalmente extendidos. Blaine se removió en vano, antes de ser dejado caer estrepitosamente acompañado de alaridos proferidos por los otros profesores.

Blaine se retorció debido al dolor nada más se estrelló contra la dura superficie de lona. Era todo. Había perdido. Ya le sería imposible levantarse y dar más pelea.

Las alabanzas hacia la latina no se hicieron esperar y ella, pavoneándose, aceptó cada una orgullosa. David emitió un juramento al perder su apuesta y Thad se limitó a carcajearse. Aún con actitud pedante debido a la deliciosa sensación que otorgaba la victoria, se acuclilló al lado de él—. A partir de mañana serás mi nuevo compañero de entrenamiento —informó. Blaine dejó escapar un quejido angustioso en protesta; santana tenía rutinas mortales que nadie podía soportar, a menos que deseara acabar lastimado—. Espero esto te enseñé una excelente lección, Bob Reynolds.

Cuando Santana se marchó, importándole poco o nada estar ahí tirado boca arriba, Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír porque, pese a haberle vendido su alma al diablo y terminar con cada músculo del cuerpo magullado, no se arrepentía. Cree ha valido enormemente la pena. Y volvería a hacerlo si fuese necesario—. ¡Vaya paliza, amigo! —exclamo David, subiendo al cuadrilátero disponiéndose a ayudarle—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Creo —murmuró tosiendo ligeramente—. Esto va a dolerme durante días.

—Y mañana será peor, compañero —dijo Thad ofreciéndole su mano—. Sólo dime algo…—Blaine le miró al ponerse en pie trabajosamente—. ¿Lograste lo que querías?

—Por supuesto —sonrió complacido. Ahora, sólo esperaba pagar el precio al favor requerido porque, Santana no tendría piedad alguna con él.

…

Pese a que no era la primera ocasión en que Adam visitaba aquel sitio, esa abrumadora sensación de encontrarse demasiado fuera de lugar siempre sería igual, no importaba cuantas veces debiera estar allí obligatoriamente. Si realmente necesitara emplear alguna palabra para describir todo cuanto le rodeaba, "elegante" sería la más correcta. Discreto, recorre con sus ojos cada rincón del enorme despacho poco iluminado, encontrando sofisticación evidente en cada ostentoso mueble, estantería repleta por gruesos ejemplares cuyos títulos abarcan temas diversos, los candelabros de bello cristal pulido colgando del techo indemnes, el imponente ventanal al fondo y, evidentemente, ese hombre que ahora mismo le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba pensativo a través del vidrio transparente algo qué sólo él podía entender.

Y aunque el silencio ya es palpable e incómodo, Adam demuestra absoluta disciplina quedándose justo donde está, esperando paciente cualquier señal que le brinde autorización para comenzar a hablar. Controlando eficazmente sus propias emociones, nada complicado considerando sus arduos años de severa preparación, se mantiene tranquilo, ignorando por completo la presencia de Cassandra quien, inmóvil, reposaba sobre uno pequeño sofá ubicado justo dos o tres metros lejos del Inglés. En realidad, ella nisiquiera había dicho ni una palabra desde que Adam llegara, no obstante, desconfiaba totalmente de aquella extraña mujer muchísimo más que de cualquier otro miembro del grupo. Todos sabían Casandra era la servidora más fiel del rango más alto y diversos rumores circulaban por los pasillos, entre cada escuadrón, creando diversas historias sobre cuán peligrosa podía llegar a ser.

Y Adam nunca se consideró a si mismo estúpido. Tenerla cerca significaba peligro inminente asegurado y valoraba demasiado su vida al igual que la posición que alcanzó tras tantos horribles tropiezos. Lo más sensato a hacer, era llevar las cosas con absoluto cuidado y pericia.

—¿Entonces? —escucha preguntar a ese imponente hombre ataviado con ropas costosas, cuyo estricto dominio siempre sale a relucir. Él nisiquiera está mirando hacia Adam, tampoco le parece prestar ninguna atención especial, no obstante, el general ya sabe cómo proceder porque tiene suficiente experiencia respeto al otro—. ¿Quisieras explicarme por qué tanta urgencia por tener una audiencia conmigo, Crawford?

—Lamento los posibles inconvenientes que esto le ocasiona, señor —Adam se disculpa inclinando ligeramente su cabeza—, pero usted mismo ordenó lo mantuviese informado respecto a los Alfa que la señorita Cassandra detectó en esa última búsqueda que realizó.

—Lo recuerdo —asiente, todavía mirando al exterior—, aunque a decir verdad pensé debería castigarte conforme pasara el tiempo pues nunca creí obtuvieras ningún resultado —agrega condescendiente, ajustándose la oscura chaqueta que llevaba puesta y Adam sólo atinó a morderse la lengua—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has logrado? Supongo debe ser importante sino, ahora mismo no estarías aquí.

—He conseguido infiltrar un espía en Dalton —informa consiguiendo con ello al fin su oficial superior se girara lo suficiente para encararle. Esos fríos ojos verdes clavados en él consiguieron hacerle sentir potentes escalofríos, los cuales recorren toda su espina dorsal. Sin embargo, Adam evita demostrar cualquier emoción o sabe podría utilizarlo cual peligrosa arma en contra suya—. Nunca sospecharán nada, mi subordinada que ahora funge el papel de una torpe modista siempre supo desempeñarse bastante bien durante otras misiones asignadas, no hay posible margen de error.

—Excelente estrategia, Crawford —felicita con una extensa sonrisa altanera adornándole los labios—, si fuese descubierta y terminan asesinándola, nosotros no notaríamos ninguna diferencia.

Adam colocó ambas manos tras su espalda y apretó fuerte. Reconociendo el ligero hormigueo gracias a las llamas que luchaban insistentes por explotar, flexionó los dedos respirando profundo, intentando calmarse. Sería suicidio siquiera concebir atacarle, así que sólo se conformó con apretar los labios mientras sonreía casi imperceptiblemente—. Gracias, señor —menciona, pese a sentir demasiado lejos esa supuesta gratitud, todo porque él tenía su propia opinión sobre esos chicos y le ponía furioso los demás tuviesen una percepción tan equivocada—. Hace poco se me informó uno de los estudiantes abandonará pronto las instalaciones del colegio, le acompañarán dos o quizá tres profesores nivel Gamma. Todo parece indicar el muchacho es un tipo Alfa.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó extasiado el hombre cuya expresión resplandece dichosa ante semejante noticia. A percepción de Adam, se veía hasta desquiciado ante la mueca codiciosa que se había instalado en ese perfecto rostro atractivo, haciéndole sentir nauseas—. ¿Cuándo sucederá?

—Este mismo fin de semana, señor.

—Bien, muy bien —asiente emocionado y complacido—. Será mejor prepararles una increíble sorpresa que jamás olviden —dice emitiendo ligeras risas—. Cuando los embosquen, pueden jugar todo cuanto quieran con ellos, tortúrenlos si es necesario y luego mátenlos. Recuerda nosotros jamás tomamos rehenes a menos que nos puedan ser útiles —entonces, apoyándose contra la costosa silla color rojo que tenía al lado, continuó—. Quiero vivo a ese chiquillo ¿entiendes?

—Haré el trabajo yo mismo de ser necesario —sentenció. Tiene otros subordinados capacitados para hacerse cargo, gente dispuesta a obedecer cualquier cosa que les pida hacer, no obstante, Adam aprendió nunca confiar asuntos tan importantes a nadie de ser necesario porque podrían arruinarlo, por lo tanto, prefería realizar la labor personalmente garantizando así el éxito absoluto.

—Tonterías —él resta importancia al asunto, agitando su mano en el aire como si espantara algún bicho molesto—. Karofsky es tú capitán, tengo plena seguridad podrá ocuparse del asunto sin mayores complicaciones —Adam inmediatamente cree eso puede ser un precursor directo hacia un inevitable desastre. David era efectivamente uno de sus elementos más fuertes, cuya capacidad destructiva propició muchas veces el éxito en innumerables misiones, sin embargo, dada a su naturaleza agresiva solía sucumbir ante la impaciencia orillándolo a comportarse cual verdadero bastardo de mierda. Un imbécil demasiado peligroso e inestable — Sé lo qué piensas, Crawford —agregó demasiado seguro sobre ello—. ¿Acaso creíste enviaría a Karofsky sin supervisión apropiada? —el extranjero arqueó la ceja, sin comprender—. Kitty le acompañará.

Adam se tensó al escucharle nombrar a aquella maldita mujer. ¡No!. Por los mil diablos, no podía siquiera considerar enviar al violento capitán del primer General. Eso era sin dudas una mala, muy mala idea. Si Karofsky era poco discreto al momento de combatir, Kitty Wilde resultaba ser muchísimo peor, y juntos, organizarían un verdadero carnaval del infierno—. Señor, si me permite expresar mi opinión al respecto, yo…

—¡Me importa un carajo tu opinión, Crawford! —grita, haciéndole callar de inmediato—. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Si no puedes limitarte a obedecer órdenes, tal vez debería degradarte y dejarle el trabajo a Pukerman —dijo, ocasionando que Adam se tensara—. Él podrá carecer de inteligencia privilegiada pero al menos sabe mantener su inmunda boca cerrada —siseó despectivo.

—No volverá a suceder, señor.

—Eso espero. Ahora lárgate —dictaminó acercándose a Cassandra y procedió a proporcionar lascivas caricias al rostro femenino con enfermiza parsimonia. Adam no duda y camina hasta la salida manteniendo siempre su completa atención centrada en la puerta cerrada. Una vez afuera, maldice conforme recorría los pasillos vacios, dirigiéndose al área de prácticas donde sabe Karofsky se encontraría pateándole el trasero a algún desafortunado novato. Apostaba ese animal adicto a las peleas mostraría suma felicidad nada más saber le asignaría un nuevo trabajo, y más aún siendo decretado desde los niveles más altos. Luego, necesitaría hablar con el otro General, transmitiendo el mismo mensaje. Ninguno se negaría. Aceptarían hacerlo porque simplemente encontrarían divertido retar a tres Gamma al mismo tiempo.

Adam_ quería_ completar el objetivo, por supuesto que sí, pero consideraba sería mucho mejor empleando estrategias inteligentes, trazando procedimientos de acción eficaces. Y sin ninguna táctica previa, seguro ese par acabaría arruinándolo todo.

…

Inspeccionando a conciencia todo cuanto le rodeaba, Kurt se aseguro al menos dos veces de no olvidar empacar ninguna de las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo cuando se "mudó" a aquella pequeña habitación en Dalton. Satisfecho consigo mismo, arrastró una pequeña maleta gris cuyas ruedas permitían fácil traslado, hasta colocarla justo junto a la puerta ligeramente entre abierta, lo cual serviría mucho cuando llegase el momento de marcharse. Evitaría retrasos innecesarios. Encaminándose hacia el escritorio, procedió a sellar algunas cajas cuyo contenido mayormente eran libros, utilizando una gruesa cinta de embalaje para ello.

Trabajando en completo silencio, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar sobre muchas cosas que aún le causaban ciertos conflictos. Primeramente, nisiquiera tenía idea sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto al abandonar Dalton. Ahora, tras meditarlo con más calma, aceptaba haber actuado bajo la influencia del enojo que le provocó enterarse sobre las acciones nada acertadas de Anderson. Además de su padre, Carol e incluso Finn, no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas mostraran preocupación alguna por él, sin pedir nada a cambio primero, y tener a Anderson rondándole tan insistentemente le ponía nervioso porque lograba confundirlo. Y Kurt _odiaba_ sentirse confuso sobre sus propias emociones.

Al inicio, creyó conseguir manejar la situación sin problemas, ingenuamente creyó podría alejarlo adoptando la peor de las actitudes; tal método difícilmente fallaba. Sin embargo, Blaine se quedó. Aguantó grosería tras grosería sin quejas, le ayudaba cuando tenía dificultades y hasta pasó por alto la insolencia del beso robado.

Encontraba semejante insistencia perturbadora. Nisiquiera cuando Elizabeth vivía, Kurt tuvo ningún apoyo o guía respecto a sus inusuales habilidades y, que de pronto apareciera alguien interesado, _aceptaba_ le causaba infinito terror.

Elizabeth Andrews, antes Hummel, fue, según Kurt recordaba, una humana común y corriente. Durante los horribles escasos años conviviendo juntos, años en los cuales debieron mudarse al menos doce veces en menos de seis meses cada vez, pasando múltiples carencias y penas, jamás demostró poseer ninguna característica especial o diferente. A menos claro que, avergonzada ante la sola idea de ser un "fenómeno", evitara usarlas ocultándolas así del mundo entero. Y aunque tales detalles antes le importaban poco, conforme crecía despertaron cierto interés en la siempre viva curiosidad del joven castaño. Tras mucho meditarlo, Kurt _dudaba_ hubiese sido ella la responsable de heredarle semejante "maldición". Su padre quedaba descartado también porque lo comprobó personalmente nada más caer bajo su tutela. No. Hummel sospechaba todo provenía dese mucho más atrás, específicamente del padre que Elizabeth tan fervorosamente maldecía mientras se ahogaba en cualquier bebida alcohólica barata que pudiese costearse.

Lo creía así debido a todas esas veces en que ella le gritaba ellos dos eran endemoniadamente parecidos.

Durante casi toda su infancia, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, Kurt recibió desinterés, inestabilidad e indiferencia absoluta. Los castigos físicos nunca fueron necesarios, un pequeño niño de ocho años sólo necesitaba escuchar la misma basura una y otra vez cada maldito minuto del día para creérselo. En resumidas cuentas, Elizabeth le enseñó a desconfiar, a ser duro emocionalmente, a alejarse antes de exponerse demasiado, a lastimar primero si podía. Poco a poco le amoldó cual suave figura de arcilla hasta conseguir lo deseado; lo que era hoy día.

Cuando ella falleció y Kurt debió pasar a manos de Burt, su padre biológico, muchas cosas cambiaron de pronto. De estar solo, pasó a tener una familia. Una familia real. De huir a establecerse en un mismo sitio permanentemente, también tuvo oportunidad de ir a la escuela y hacer cosas que a su edad eran normales. Inclusive también ganó un hermano, aunque no de sangre. Pese a ser un completo desconocido, le recibieron con los brazos abiertos y para alguien tan roto como él, resultó tarea titánica adaptarse. Pero ellos también debieron ajustarse tanto cuanto pudieron. Eran buenas personas.

Eso le llevaba a considerar la segunda de sus grandes preocupaciones: Burt Hummel. Obviamente su padre desconocía pronto estría regresando a Lima, mucho menos sospechaba que lo haría para quedarse de manera definitiva; y Kurt conocía suficiente al hombre mayor, _sabía_ pediría explicaciones, unas bastante buenas que justificaran semejante decisión. Sólo esperaba creyera lo que había planeado decirle sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Al menos eso tenían ambos en común: eran desmedidamente obstinados.

Justo estaba terminando su tarea, regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó llamaban a la puerta. Girándose, esperó encontrar al profesor asignado para acompañarle, sin embargo, quien estaba allí parado era Vladimir, quien se debatía entre entrar o quedarse fuera. Llevaba consigo dos vasos con café y parecía confundido ante lo que veía. Revoleando los ojos fastidiado, Hummel lo confrontó—. ¿Otra vez tú? —dijo cruzándose ambos brazos sobre el pecho. Durante la semana, Bulgákov estuvo siguiéndole prácticamente a todas partes: la biblioteca, los jardines, las salas comunes, cada maldito sitio donde Kurt iba, Vladimir también. Ya le parecía molesto—. ¿Acaso eres un acosador? ¡Déjame tranquilo!

—No lo soy —bromeó divertido, depositando las bebidas calientes sobre un pequeño buró—. ¿Vas a alguna parte? —quiso saber sin evitar sonar curioso, ante las muecas reprobatorias del otro muchacho.

—No es asunto tuyo —espetó impaciente, aunque por el equipaje resultaba bastante evidente—. ¿Podrías marcharte? Estoy ocupado.

—Mi visita tomará poco tiempo, lo prometo —entusiasmado, le entregó una de los vasos desechables rebosantes con café, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa ganadora—. Te debía uno ¿recuerdas? —agregó haciendo hincapié en que lo aceptara.

Hummel, arqueando la ceja se preguntó qué rayos sucedía ahí exactamente—. No me apetece —dijo tajante y Bulgákov encogió ambos hombros sin, al parecer, importarle demasiado.

—Tal vez sería mejor invitarte a comer —murmuró mirando al cielo casi esperando respuestas provenir del techo—. Tengo memorizado cada acceso disponible del colegio y nuestro escape será garantizado, ser prefecto brinda ciertos beneficios ¿sabes?

—¡Nunca sucederá! —exclamó impaciente. Tratar con ese chico estaba siendo jodidamente frustrante—. Mejor vete —casi ordenó, señalando hacia la puerta dándole a entender demasiado directo debía dejarle solo. ¡Ahora!

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Los dos jóvenes sobresaltados ante el repentino sonido, dirigieron toda atención a la persona recién llegada. Kurt bufó molesto nada más comprobar se trataba de Blaine, que, ceñudo, observaba sin pasar desapercibido cuan cerca parecían uno del otro. Kurt ya sabía (gracias a Artie), Anderson, acompañado por otros dos profesores más, serían quienes le escoltarían a Lima. Al inicio quiso quejarse, pero acabó aceptando porque daba lo mismo, igual se largaba de Dalton si o si—. Buenas tardes tenga usted, profesor —saludó Vladimir inclinando su cabeza en claro gesto respetuoso y encantador—. No interrumpe nada importante, señor. Aún —añadió casi entre dientes, permitiéndole sólo a Kurt escucharle.

—¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí, Bulgákov? —pregunta casual, fingiendo absoluto desinterés aún cuando _en verdad_ quería saber.

—A diferencia de otros estudiantes, suelo pasar los fines de semana en Dalton; desafortunadamente mis padres viven demasiado lejos y me resulta imposible visitarles fechas fuera del calendario festivo —explicó agradable, irritando al mayor demasiado fácil—. Y usted, ¿qué le trae a los humildes dormitorios estudiantiles, profesor?

Blaine regaló al rubio una fugaz sonrisa condescendiente. Nunca fue su intención mostrarse hostil contra Vladimir, pero le resultaba difícil controlarse. Él se encargó de decirle todo a Kurt respecto al "incidente" ocurrido en el jardín ignorando la petición de guardar silencio expedida ese día—. He venido por Kurt.

—¿Entonces te vas? —Kurt emitió una pesada exhalación mortificado ante tan evidente desilusión grabada en los ojos azul agua del prefecto. ¿Acaso ninguno tenía vida o qué? ¿Era tan divertido inmiscuirse en la propia cada dos por tres, arruinándola? Tentado a decirles unas cuantas verdades nada agradables, nisiquiera logró abrir la boca cuando Vladimir lo sujetó de la muñeca utilizando fuerza suficiente para mantenerle abierta la palma. Hummel, indignado ante semejante atrevimiento, luchó por liberarse despertando los instintos protectores del profesor. Blaine, enfadado, avanzó dos pasos decidido terminar semejante situación, no obstante, justo entonces Bulgákov le soltó—. Es un regalo de despedida — escuchó decirle tras detenerse en seco—. Mantendrá esa forma sin importar el clima. Espero me recuerdes si lo ves.

Antes siquiera de brindarle oportunidad alguna de objetar, Vladimir se fue dirigiendo otra leve inclinación de cabeza al moreno. Fue hasta ese momento que Blaine apreció una pequeña figura de hielo solido sobre la mano abierta del castaño; ésta tenía forma de ave, un canario cuyas alas extendidas simulaban pronto emprendería el vuelo—. ¿Eso es todo tu equipaje? —le interesó saber ignorando qué otra cosa decir. Kurt a su vez, evitando dirigirle ninguna palabras se hizo cargo de la maleta, dejándole a Blaine las cajas repletas con libros.

Sí. Iba a ser un viaje _muy_ largo.

Medía hora, docenas de comprobaciones vehiculares decentes, quejas horribles (casi todas provenientes de Santana) cincuenta suspiros resignados y mucha paciencia perdida después, los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia Lima. Santana y Quinn, obstinadas, ocuparon la parte trasera en la vagoneta mientras Kurt y Blaine la delantera. Resultó inevitable. Ambas mujeres, confabulándose a traición, creyeron divertido atrincherarse atrás importándoles muy poco los argumentos tan ridículos del moreno para evitarles hacer aquello. Sin embargo, las damas no aceptaron replica alguna. Blaine, sin otra alternativa, debió hacerse del volante mientras Kurt adoptaría el papel de copiloto.

Sobraba decir era una situación muy poco agradable.

Kurt lucía terriblemente enfadado y evitaba bajo cualquier circunstancia desviar los ojos del panorama afuera, en completo mutismo. No había dicho nada desde que abandonaron los dormitorios. ¿Debía preocuparse? Desalentado, Blaine creyó buena idea encender la radio para aligerar el pesado ambiente. Eligiendo una estación en particular porque le gustaba transmitiesen lo mejor del top 40, tarareó quedamente "_Tennage Dream_" de _Katy Perry._

—¡Demonios! ¿Quién carajos eres tú? ¿_Rosie O´Donnell_? —bufó la latina obviamente ofendida—. Pensé sería suficiente tortura soportarlos a ustedes dos rositas fresitas durante quien sabe cuántas horas, y ahora resulta también deberé escuchar semejante porquería —mostrándose poco decorosa, Santana se estiró sobre la palanca de cambios luchando por alcanzar los botones de la radio, casi causando que Blaine necesitara maniobrar al menos dos veces, evitando así perder control sobre el transporte—. Oh, Lady Hummel parece ofendido ante mi comentario —Kurt la fulminó con la mirada, ganándose una potente carcajada—. El unicornio tiene agallas.

—Santana, por favor, regresa a tu asiento —pidió el moreno, queriendo evitar cualquier discusión innecesaria.

—No lo haré, tengo hambre y cuando mi estómago carece de alimentos suelo ponerme de mal humor —dijo apoyándose contra el hombro de Blaine; aunque en realidad Santana rara vez estaba de buen humor—. Así que realizaremos una pequeña escala en Westerville., una vez allí compraremos lo necesario.

—¿Y quién pagará? —Quinn intervino, adoptando la misma posición que su compañera, sólo que del lado contrario. Las tres cabezas giraron hacia el hombre de ojos pardos, cuyos hombros se hundieron derrotados.

Así pues, nada más arribar a la ciudad de Westerville, eligieron un pequeño centro comercial donde encontrarían lo necesario y Blaine, cumpliendo, entregó una tarjeta de crédito a Quinn porque sabía ella sabría utilizarla responsablemente. Mientras las dos mujeres realizaban las compras, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron en la vagoneta esperándolas.

Momento idóneo para permitirle a Blaine hablar con Kurt.

—Todavía podemos dar marcha atrás —dijo dejándose caer completamente sobre su asiento—. Todavía no es demasiado tarde—el joven pálido fingió no escucharle. Parecía demasiado interesado en los autos que entraban y salían del estacionamiento público donde se encontraban—. ¿Sabes cómo nosotros terminamos asistiendo a Dalton? —Blaine creyó tal pregunta seguro podría causarle cierta curiosidad a Kurt, aún cuando él permanecía allí, indemne, sin prestarle atención—. Santana vivía entre los peores barrios bajos en Lima —inició, perdiéndose entre los recuerdos—. Sus padres no eran precisamente las mejores personas del mundo. Ellos eran apostadores compulsivos. Al descubrir Santana tenía habilidades diferentes, se aprovecharon de ella y reuniendo un puñado de gente cuya dudosa reputación dejaba mucho que desear, organizaron peleas clandestinas donde Santana solía ser la atracción principal. Dinero fácil —dijo, negando suavemente—. Toda esa mierda duró hasta que Tana cumplió quince, para cuando Artie dio con ella, gracias al cielo todavía no era demasiado tarde. Pagó una escandalosa cantidad por su libertad sin dudarlo dos veces y, aún cuando Santana estaba en deuda, Artie le permitió elegir: cualquier camino que tomara, no la detendría. Ella decidió quedarse.

Guardando silencio sólo algunos segundos, continuó relatando—. Quinn tampoco pasó momentos mejores —agregó exhalando profundo, desviándose hacia otra historia completamente distinta—. Tuvo una infancia relativamente feliz, hasta que gracias a malas decisiones y compañías equivocadas la llevaron a cometer muchos errores. Terminó embarazada a los dieciséis; como era de esperarse, el tipo que contribuyó a concebir creyó mucho más inteligente deslindarse de cualquier responsabilidad, dejándola sola. Sus padres no tomaron con agrado tal noticia. Desorientada, comprendió que un instante era hija de una familia respetable y al siguiente una donnadie sin nada más que veinte dólares en los bolsillos. Pasó los primeros tres meses planeando abortar tras descubrir era diferente, sólo imaginarlo la aterraba, y gracias a sus constantes dudas el embarazo avanzó tanto que finalmente le fue imposible. Entonces debió aprender a sobrevivir. Hurtaba, mentía, se aprovechada de personas buenas, evitaba a quienes pudiesen lastimarla. Un buen día, conoció a Artie cuando le robó un reloj de bolsillo. Él vio potencial en Quinn y ofreció otras opciones. Quinn necesitó semanas para considerarlo, pero también se quedó. Tuvo a su bebé dentro de la seguridad que Dalton ofrece.

A lo lejos, distinguieron las dos figuras femeninas conocidas acercarse, cargando bolsas de plástico repletas. Blaine sonrió con infinito cariño—. Sebastian —rió entre dientes—. Sebastian siempre ha sido un idiota con muy buena suerte. Sus padres son adinerados, aceptaron su sexualidad y habilidades casi tan bien que le costó creérselo. Artie dio con él porque accidentalmente hizo explotar un generador de energía dentro de su propia casa. Salió anunciado en los periódicos. Aceptó ir a Dalton debido a que le gustaban las nuevas experiencias. Nada interesante —concluyó divertido. Entonces, Blaine notó los ojos azules de Kurt le observaban detenidamente.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque —alargó las vocales girando la llave dentro del contacto, poniendo en marcha el motor—, quiero que entiendas existen otros cuyas vivencias no han sido nada sencillas, comparadas con la tuyas.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mi —soltó ofendido, negándole otra vez cualquier contacto visual.

—Puede ser —concordó—, aún así sé cómo se siente no tener en quien confiar. Justo igual que tu.

Kurt estuvo a punto de replicar utilizando una grosería, sin embargo, como Santana y Quinn ya estaban subiéndose al auto le quitaron toda intención. Blaine mientras tanto, cambió su actitud rápidamente, fingiendo esa conversación nisiquiera había tenido conversación en primer lugar, procediendo luego a retomar el largo recorrido que todavía tenían por delante. Hummel, dolido ante una suposición tan estúpida, se repitió Blaine _estaba _equivocado. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre cuanto debió sobrellevar siendo apenas un niño. Dirigiendo sus claros ojos azules al hombre mayor, indignación lo recorre por entero. No. Blaine no _tenía _ni una mínima idea.

El trayecto desde Westerville hasta Marysville utilizando la autopista 292, que según Blaine les ahorraría algo de tiempo, fue incómodo debido al pesado silencio reinante entre los ocupantes del transporte. Quinn, olvidándose de todos, escuchaba música desde un Ipod y parecía reacia a soltarlo en un muy buen rato, mientras tanto, Santana mantenía absoluta atención en su teléfono celular; enviaba y recibía mensajes a la vez que comía de una bolsa de papas fritas cada tanto. Kurt por otra parte, quería pretender disfrutaba los paisajes sub-urbanos conforme dejaban atrás Westerville y se internaban entre los vastos kilómetros de recta carretera.

Para cuando arribaron a Marysville, era apenas medio día. Existía una breve distancia respecto a ambas ciudades, aún así, pararon allí brevemente en una estación de autoservicio. Kurt, en secreto, se maravilló ante tan fantástica infraestructura con la que contaba el sitio, nunca antes visitó apropiadamente tan bella aunque pequeña urbe, sin embargo, bien podría agregar esa intención a su cada vez más extensa bouquet list.

Que podría cumplir si él tuviese una vida normal.

Indicándoles debían seguir adelante, Blaine condujo fuera de Marysville y siguiendo la ruta 33, se internó otra vez al camino correspondiente a seguir. Varias horas más tarde relativamente tranquilas, el cielo comenzó a encapotarse brindándole un rudo aspecto amenazante. Se acercaba una fea tormenta, todo lo indicaba así y seguro estaría alcanzándolos dentro de nada.

Efectivamente, así fue. Casi diez minutos después, gruesas gotas de agua impactaron contra el parabrisas, repiqueteando constantes, creando sonidos amortiguados tras chocar unas tras otras, empapándolo todo a su paso. Pronto, Blaine se vio obligado a encender las luces largas porque resultaba condenadamente difícil obtener plena visibilidad debido a la intensidad de tan descomunal lluvia. Kurt, nervioso, de manera instintiva ajustó su cinturón de seguridad. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al notarlo, Blaine le sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Todo estará bien —dijo, pese a cuan borrosos parecían los objetos al otro lado del cristal—. Sólo es lluvia.

—Aún así… —murmuró poco convencido—, no me gusta.

—Lady Hummel tiene razón —Santana concordó, analizando la situación. Ahora, potentes relámpagos y vientos excesivos cargaban de electricidad pura el ambiente exterior—. Esta no es una tormenta cualquiera.

Incrédulo, Blaine así lo constató cuando presenció cómo dos torbellinos, cuyo tamaño considerable alcanzaban unos postes metálicos que permitían transferencia eléctrica continua, comenzaban a tomar forma sin explicación aparente justo frente a ellos, serpenteando irregulares conforme arrastraban consigo ridículas cantidades de aire y agua. Los silbidos que producían al girar helaban la sangre—. ¡Cuidado al frente, Anderson! —gritó Quinn en clara advertencia.

Reaccionando lo más rápido posible, Blaine pisó a fondo el freno ocasionando que la vagoneta donde viajaban pegara un tumbo terrible; Santana, quien no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, terminó estrellándose contra el asiento del conductor sin demasiada delicadeza. Profiriendo a todo pulmón una maldición, nisiquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada más porque para entonces Blaine ya maniobraba sobre la palanca de cambios, e inmediatamente emprendió marcha atrás entre estridentes chirridos emitidos por los neumáticos rozando la húmeda calzada.

Sin detenerse, Blaine utilizó su habilidad y trabajó frenético en disolver las peligrosas masas de aire que se aproximaban cada vez más y más rápido, implacables—. ¡Tenemos compañía acá también! — López gritó irritada al ver justo detrás una gruesa y alta barrera rocosa emerger del suelo, desgarrando cual delgada tela el sólido pavimento. Blaine soltó varias injurias entre dientes y necesitó virar el volante todo cuando pudo hasta casi dar un giro completo en "u". Para ese entonces, las tolvaneras ya disueltas representaban nula amenaza, debido a ello, Blaine arrancó a toda velocidad siguiendo de frente en línea recta—. ¡¿Acaso este maldito vejestorio no puede ir más rápido!? —frenética, Santana movía su cabeza con dirección al conductor y parte trasera del vehículo sucesivamente—. ¡Hijos de perra! —vociferó al ver diversos montículos circulares, largos y afilados brotar uno tras otro siguiéndoles, amenazando con atravesarles.

Quinn, cubriéndoles las espaldas, desplegaba constantes barreras protectoras que no aguantaban lo suficiente debido a tan descomunal fuerza empleada al atacar—. ¡Apresúrate Blaine!

—¡Voy tan rápido como puedo! —respondió este también a gritos. Sólo dos segundos después, una poderosa explosión se suscitó dentro del pequeño espacio cerrado, amplificando el sonido a tal punto que lo hizo parecer casi un cañonazo ensordecedor. El vidrio polarizado de atrás había sido alcanzado y voló hecho añicos en todas direcciones, permitiéndole entrada directa al gélido viento.

Todos emitieron chillidos espantados y se protegieron como mejor pudieron, encogiéndose sobre si mismos.

Kurt se irguió apenas porque temblaba tanto que le resultaba imposible sentarse correctamente. Decir estaba aterrorizado era poco. Sentado allí, escuchando los diversos sonidos tan hostiles rodeándole fueron demasiado para sus destrozados nervios. Nunca antes estuvo inmiscuido entre el fragor de una batalla real, una pelea donde tenían altas posibilidades de salir lastimados o morir.

Y así la realidad lo golpea e incluso ve cuan severas son las consecuencias de todas y cada una de las decisiones que ha tomado. ¡Blaine siempre tuvo razón! ¡Cualquiera podría fallecer allí por causa suya! Agitado, inconscientemente extendió su brazo aferrándose al moreno justo como un naufrago lo haría a un madero en mar abierto. Blaine, hasta entonces demasiado concentrado en evadir al enemigo, desvió su atención del camino sólo breves fracciones de segundo ante la inusitada reacción de Kurt y eso fue todo cuanto necesitaron los adversarios para inclinar la balanza justo del lado que les favorecía.

Hummel no supo a ciencia cierta qué carajos se les cruzó por delante, pero la colisión fue brutal. Casi de manera irreal, Kurt escuchó cada pesado sonido del duro metal al retorcerse cual frágil papel, pronto, todo cuando les rodeaba daba vueltas espantosas sin control haciéndole apreciar diversas manchas informes pasarle demasiado cerca. Lleno de desasosiego, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Y rogó que llegado el momento todo acabase rápido y sin dolor.

* * *

**Si aún quedan lectores dispuestos a seguir con esta idea loca junto a mí, sólo puedo decirles: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez!**

**Para elaborar este cap pasé diversas horas viendo películas, videos, animes y caricaturas que contuvieran mucha genialosa acción para lograr hacer algo decente. ¡Avatar: The Last Airbender fue un gran aportador de material! ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Yo lo amo! *o***

**Ahora bien, sé debería darme vergüenza porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé como corresponde, sin embargo, la vida escolar me absorbió completamente impidiéndome adelantar el fic tanto como hubiese querido. Ya saben, la realidad a veces apesta. Debo tener buenas calificaciones si quiero mantener mi beca en la universidad, y pues bueno, pasaba casi todos mis días metida en una silenciosa biblioteca devanándome los sesos hasta el cansancio, pretendiendo comprender todo lo relacionado con mis materias regulares.**

**Aún así, no saben cuánto significa para mi saber que dentro del maravilloso mundo del fanfiction aún hay personitas que todavía esperan un nuevo capítulo sin perder las esperanzas. A veces creía no podía seguir haciendo esto, debido a la enorme complejidad del tema que elegí para desarrollar, sin embargo, cada que leía sus comentarios pensaba valía la pena seguir escribiendo. ¡Por ustedes es que aún continuó aquí!**

**Ahora bien, quizá parezca exijo algo pero no es así, es más, estoy segura será más incómodo que otra cosa (especialmente para ustedes). Necesito su ayuda en este capítulo y en el que viene. Este fic contendrá escenas de acción, soy novata en ello y quisiera pedirles su opinión respecto a la manera sobre cómo se van desarrollando las escenas; esto con intenciones de mejorar más que nada. A veces creo estoy haciéndolo mal, y aún cuando mi increíble Beta (Le Fay Morgana) me ha enseñado un montón de cosas que nisiquiera consideraba antes existían, no sabré si estoy dando la calidad adecuada al escrito si ustedes no me lo hacen saber.**

**No sé si me he explicado de manera correcta pero, en verdad estaría muy agradecida de conocer sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Bien, el siguiente capítulo será algo intenso. Ya trabajo en él y espero tenerlo pronto.**

**Sin más, nuevamente mil gracias por seguir y llegar hasta aquí.**

**¡Pasen bonito día!**

**PD: Les recomiendo mi otro fic, lo pueden encontrar en mi cuenta de FF. ¡Es puro romance a nivel diabético pero espero les guste! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
